New Kids in Glee
by Laiquahen
Summary: It's a submit story! So they're your characters :D I'll just make a plot along the way!
1. Submit a character submitted characters

I've been kind of bored and thought I might try my hand at writing fanfiction. I love Glee, but I'm not too good at creating characters, and thought some of you might want to help me out. So, if you want to help me, please submit a charater(by filling in the blanks below, and putting it in the review), and I'll write a story using the charaters submitted. I think this type of story is called a submit-story. I know there are a lot of these already out there, but I want to try.

T just to be safe.(for now ;P)

I don't think the original New Directions will be there, unless many of you want them to be, or I don't get enough charaters. I also don't think I'll be throwing very heavy(sexual/violent) material at you, unless many of you want it.

Please send me a personal message if you have any questions.

Short verion of this: Make an original character. I'll write the story. Fun for everyone :D

Name(and Nickname/any special reason they were given this name/nickname):

Age(and grade in high school):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Family:(parents, siblings, relationship with mentioned parents/siblings)

Appearence (eye/haircolor, race, clothes, way they wear their hair/make-up, body type, anything special; scars, freckles, etc.)

Insecurity: (the one thing(or a couple if you want to) about him/her that he/she would like to change, but can't because he/she was born that way/ what his/her insecurity shirt would say)

Likes/loves:

Dislikes/hates:

Crush/relationship:

What he/she likes in a crush/looks for in a partner:

Household: (where/how he/she lives; mansion, motel, nice side of town, with family, foster home etc.)

What they thinks of themself:(confident, too fat, not smart enough, etc.)

clique:(popular kids, nerds, etc.)

Clubs and teams:(cheerios, glee club, football, celebacy etc.)

strenghts:(what are they good at)

Weaknesses:(what are they not good at; dancing, math etc.)

Background history:(have they lived anywhere else, were they popular before, any accidents earlier)

Religion:

Vocal range/voice:(soprano, mezzo soprano, tenor etc. Additional detail of your character's voice; soft, strong, how high/low notes they reach)

Audition song:

Favorite genre of music: (genre, band/artist, musical, any genre they hate, etc.)

Instrument:

Habits/nervous habits/phobias: (arachnophobia(fear of spiders) biting nails, rambling, etc.)

Motivation for being in Glee:

Hobbies/obsessions:

Personality:

Anything you want to happen to your character:(Pregnancy, death in family, illness(a serious one, not like a cold xD) you can PM it, if you don't want to spoil it for the others)

Anything you don't want to happen to your character:

Anything else:(birthday, goal in life/high school, how do people see them, vocabulary, dark secrets, big regrets etc.)

Again, please send me a personal message if you have any questions. I'll try to write an okay story :P And please, don't worry about dropping too much detail on me. I would love a lot of detail so I have more too fool around with. Or you might risk me adding some detail myself, for example if you say «blue eyes», I might go into detail and say; «electric blue eyes with grey specks». So be prepared :P

P.S the first chapter will be all about introducing the characters, so probably not much drama there :P

Have fun :D

These are the charcters already submitted:

Chrystal Davis by a friend of mine

Paige Martinez by HugsAndButterflyKlisses

Jasper Powell by EmmettCul

Nicole «Nikki» Kratz by xXGleekFreakXx

Isabella Whitehair by gleeismylife

And my own Kevin Lundien.

That is two boys and four girls, and we are now halfway to a complete Glee Club. I might add two new characters myself, if we don't get more, but feel free to make more than one character. If you can't make another character in the review, just PM it to me. I have begun writing the first chapter, but it won't be up untill I have an entire glee club :) If I have already written the first chapter don't be shy about sending a new character anyway, because I might add some new members as the story unfolds.


	2. The first day

**Author's note: Okay, I know this chapter is probably very boring and long, but I needed to get every character in(I know not all the characters are in, I think there is like one missing, but she'll be there in the next chapter). Please, just bare with me, I needed to introduce all the characters, and I just can't stop writing long texts when I begin, so please just hang in there and it'll be better soon, I hope/promise. **

The first day of her junior year, Isabella Whitehair woke up early. She had her clothes laid out on her dresser, a simple pale blue sundress. She knew it was probably the only day she'd have wear her own clothes to school, so she figured she might as well wear something that could impress. The rest of the year she would be in her cheerios uniform, strolling around the halls of McKinley with pride. Quickly changing into her dress, and adding a natural layer of make-up, Isabella smiled at the thought of her cheerios uniform. It wasn't just a uniform, it was a sign of unity. All the cheerios wore them, which made the cheerios look connected in a way. She really liked the thought of belonging.

With her light honey hair dancing around her shoulders, she skipped down the stairs to grab some breakfast before heading out with her older brother, Luke. Luke had graduated the year before and had taken a year off to work before heading to college. The siblings got a long well, maybe they didn't exactly adore each other, it had taken a lot of convincing for Luke to finally agree to Isabella hitching a ride with him to school, but they didn't try to kill each other either.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked as Isabella drank the last of her milk. She nodded and followed her older brother out the door to the garage. Isabella had her own car, but her parent were all too Eco-friendly to allow their children to drive two cars when they could use one. Isabella elegantly slid into the passenger seat of the red convertible. She didn't know much about cars, but she knew it was expensive.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her brother asked with his eyebrows raised as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm about to go to school?" Isabella answered with so much uncertainty it turned into a question.

"You're not gonna sit in the front, that seat is for Chrystal!" Her brother explained, rather annoyingly. Isabella rolled her eyes and swiftly moved to the backseat of the car. She knew there was no use arguing. Luke and Chrystal had some sort of fling going on.

The ride to Chrystal's house went by in tense silence. Chrystal was a senior and a cheerio at McKinley. She had grown up in the same community as the Whitehairs and her family was from the same high circles, so she hung out with Luke and Isabella a lot. That still did not mean Isabella was cool with Chrystal and Luke's constant flirting.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Chrystal greeted Luke as she jumped into the car, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Isabella pretended to barf in the backseat. They weren't even dating, couldn't they just keep the PDA to a sensible level? "Oh, hi, Isabella."

Isabella spent the better part of the trip trying to ignore the sickly sweet compliments Luke made on Chrystal's "radiantly glowing skin", or her "silky cobber hair". She tried even harder to ignore Chrystal's comment on how sexy Luke's tan was.

As Jasper Powell drove toward his school for his first day of junior year, everything seemed normal. The sun was shining, the early morning traffic went the way it always did and he saw younger kids walking to their schools. Everything was normal, until he saw a pair of feet sticking up from a dumpster. Quickly deciding that feet usually didn't stick up from dumpsters he pulled over and stopped the car. When he got out of his car he heard muffled cries of help. Jogging over to the dumpster he discovered that the feet were connected to a body. Using his strength from football he quickly pulled the smaller form out of the dumpster.

It was a boy, a boy with black-framed glasses and unruly, black curls. The boy looked terrified at first, probably because Jasper was a good two inches taller than the boy, and much broader.

"You okay there?" Jasper asked placing a hand on the kids shoulder. The boy flinched as Jasper's hand came in contact with his shoulder. Jasper waited for he kid to answer, but he didn't he just stared up at Jasper with big terrified eyes. The guy being startled was understandable, come on, it's not everyday someone pulls you out from a dumpster, but did he have to look so scared? Finally the boy nodded stiffly.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper said, holding a hand expectantly in front of himself, waiting for the kid to take it. After considering it for a moment the smaller boy took Jasper's hand unsurely. Boy, did that kid have trust issues.

"Kevin." The kid, obviously named Kevin, said. His eyes took Jasper in, his lean, but muscular frame, shoulder length brown hair covering one eye.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin." Jasper politely replied trying to make Kevin more relaxed. At the friendly gesture the smaller boy did relax somewhat, and Jasper released his hand. "Now, would you like to tell me what happened?"

For a moment Kevin looked terrified again, but began talking. "Some jocks threw me in the dumpster."

"Why?" Jasper pressed on when Kevin didn't continue. Something about the kid wasn't right. The way he avoided eye contact, keeping his eyes down, the way he expected Jasper to accept that jocks throwing this kid in dumpsters was an action performed without a motive.

"Because they thought I was gay," the boy said, looking directly into Jasper's eyes for the first time. The answer had startled Jasper, not because jocks throwing gay kids in dumpsters was new to him, but because the kid said they "thought" he was gay. What did that mean? Kevin didn't look that stereotypical. He looked more like your stereotypical nerd. That was when Jasper saw it. The scarf. Kevin was wearing a scarf, a rainbow scarf. No wonder they thought he was gay.

"But your not?" Jasper asked, confused. If Kevin wasn't gay, then why would he wear a rainbow scarf? Kevin nodded, but didn't explain. Shaking off his confusion Jasper gestured for Kevin come with him over to where his car was. Kevin timidly followed, and got in when Jasper gestured for him to. Humming along as loud rock music blared out of the speakers, Kevin kept looking out of the window as they drove toward McKinley High. Jasper often looked over at the other boy, but tried to make it appear nonchalantly as he didn't want to creep the kid out. He really had to figure this boy out.

With a determined look on her face, Paige Martinez wrote her name on the sign up sheet for Glee club. Wrinkling her nose at her plain handwriting, comparing it mentally to the elegantly written names above hers. The two first names were about the weirdest ones she had ever heard, who named the kid "Melchior"? Or "Cosette"? The names were pretty darn long too. She would probably have died from laughter if her parents even discussed naming their baby either of those names. Her mother and stepfather had been discussing just about every baby name in existence after they found out her mother was pregnant. It made Paige feel even more out of place than usual.

Her parents were the reason she was doing this in the first place. They didn't think she could sing, well she was going to show them. It was really out of spite, Paige had always been a very headstrong girl. Her stepfather, or mother for that matter, had never appreciated her achievements, such as her being on the decathlon team, but she was going to show them that she was talented.

A tap on her shoulder pulled Paige out of her reverie. She turned and faced a redheaded cheerleader, Chrystal. Even without her uniform Chrystal glowed with the same confidence and "I own this place"-attitude most cheerleaders had. Clumsily Paige shuffled out of the cheerleader's way. This wasn't something you saw everyday, cheerleaders signing up for Glee club, but there they stood, Liberty Russel, Chrystal Davis and Isabella Whitehair, writing their names on the sheet with neat handwriting.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" The shorter girl, Liberty, asked, looking at Chrystal.

"We are doing this because we want to go to New York," the older girl explained, as if speaking to a toddler. Liberty wanted to join Glee, mostly so she wouldn't have to go home to the all too silent house, but she had never thought "holier-than-thou"-Chrystal would want to join the "loser"-club. Shaking off her doubt she signed her name with a small smile on her lips.

Isabella signed her name last and strolled after the two other cheerios-to-be. Even if they lacked their uniforms everyone seemed to sense that they were cheerios, and moved away. Isabella enjoyed not having to concentrate on not bumping into people. She had always loved the cheerios, but she didn't feel as close with them as the Glee club seemed to be. That was the main reason she wanted to join, to feel like part of something, something special.

As the three girls stalked away, they didn't notice someone looking at them. Nathaniel Cruz casually strolled over to the board. He saw the girls' names on the sign-up sheet for Glee club. At first he thought it must be a mistake, that kind of girls didn't join Glee club, but no, the sheet clearly stated that the three cheerios were joining. Looking around mischievously Nathaniel signed his name as well, thinking about how much better his chances with those hot girls might be if he did. Smugly running a hand over his clean-shaven head he headed to his first class, science.

During recess a handsome boy with sandy blond hair made his way towards the sign-up sheets. He looked slightly smug and wore a rather impish grin. Joshua Harris signed his name below Nathaniel's. He had a plan, he was going to prove that he was the most popular kid at McKinley. To do this he was going to make the most uncool club in McKinley history, cool. Glancing at the list he saw it was going to be easier than he thought, there were already three cheerios on it.

As Will Schuester walked to the auditorium to hold the Glee auditions he looked at the group waiting. He recognized some of the kids from the year before, but most were new faces. Smiling at the group he called everyone's names to see if they were there. Everyone were except the two on top of the list, the twins who just moved to town. Shrugging he opened the door to let everyone in, and the kids shuffled in, most were clearly nervous. Mr. Schuester chuckled, remembering how nervous he had been before his first Glee audition.

"Okay, so what I want you to do is go on stage when I call your name, and tell me your name and what song you've chosen. Our very own piano man, Brad, will play it for you, unless you'd prefer to do it acapella, or play yourself. It's all up to you. After you've sung your song I'm going to ask you some questions, but don't worry, they're simple." Mr. Schuester smiled at the Glee club-to-be as he explained what to do. Some smiled back at him, while most were too nervous to do anything but stare at him seriously. "So, Paige Martinez, you're up first"

Paige made her way to stage, trying to calm her breathing as the other high schoolers slowly exited the room. Telling herself she could do this, and to think of her mother's face if she got in, was the only thing keeping her from fainting as she shakily stood in the middle of the stage, a bright spotlight shining down on her.

"Hi, I'm Paige," she said, her voice quivering with nervousness. Way to state the obvious, she thought to her self, but kept going. "And I'll be singing before he cheats by Carrie Underwood."

As the intro began, sounding quite different on the piano, Paige tried to calm herself, and get into character. It was hard, but as she channeled the anger she felt towards her mother she calmly began singing.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
>and she's probably getting frisky...<br>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
>'cause she can't shoot whiskey...<p>

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
>showing her how to shoot a combo...<p>

And he don't know...

A small smile curled the corners of her mouth up in a devilish smile. This is going well, she thought as she belted out the chorus.

That I dug my key into the side of his  
>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<br>carved my name into his leather seats...  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

She had decided earlier to skip the second verse, to keep inside the time frame each student was allowed. Her smile broadened as she kept going, keeping her voice strong.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
>'cause the next time that he cheats...<p>

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
>'Cause I dug my key into the side of his<br>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats...<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<p>

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Calm applause busted the silence after Paige stopped singing. Her smile grew even wider, as she recognized applause as a good sign. Will looked down at the grinning girl, hardly able to refrain from his face. Her voice was beautiful, unusual though, quite low and with a subtle growl to it. She could be amazing for songs that required more strength.

"Great job, Paige," Will told the girl, who grinned even wider at the compliment. "But before I pass judgment I would like to know why you would want to join Glee club?"

"I want to prove to my mom that I've got something to offer the world, and to show her and my stepfather that I can sing." Her face grew deadly serious as she told him her reason. The Spanish-teacher merely nodded, and gestured for Paige to go get someone else.

Chrystal Davis entered the room as Paige left. Will could literally feel the air change, as the strong, but quite silent girl left, and the cheerio entered. While Paige filled the room with clear defiance, Chrystal changed the feel of the room and made her the main focus. Stalking up to the stage without a trace of nervousness, she radiated dominance.

"I'm Chrystal Davis, and I will be singing Love of my life." Chrystal announced, and gripped the microphone with both hands. Calmly meeting the teacher's eyes.

Love of my life,  
>You hurt me,<br>You broken my heart,  
>Now you leave me<p>

Love of my life can't you see,  
>Bring it back bring it back,<br>Don't take it away from me,  
>Because you don't know what it means to me <p>

Never had Mr. Schuester heard two so different singers I such a short period of time. Where Paige's voice was low and powerful, Chrystal's was high and sweet, though not very strong. She sang the song like a lullaby, her soft tones soothing the man, who had had a rather rough day.

You will remember when this is blown over,  
>And everything's all by the way,<br>When I grow older,  
>I will be there at your side,<br>To remind how I still love you  
>I still love you<br>I still love you

Hurry back hurry back,  
>Don't take it away from me,<br>Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life,  
>Love of my life <p>

"Thank you, Chrystal, that was lovely." He told her, as the cheerio strolled out, not waiting for him to ask any questions. Before he could stop her she was out of the door. Shrugging Mr. Schue waited for the next kid to come in.

The next hour went quickly, and the teacher realized how much talent there really was at McKinley. The next song he heard was Isabella Whitehair's female version of Bruno Mars' "Grenade". Surprisingly it fit her soft voice perfectly. He had never expected a slower, more meaningful version of the song, but it was a great experience. After Isabella, Liberty Russell went on, her mezzo soprano carrying Florence + the Machine's "Dog days are over" with grace. Will smiled as he remembered performing that very song with the Glee Club a few years previous. Nathaniel Cruz sang a beautiful rendition of an amazing song, "Brown eyed blues" by Adrian Hood. Will didn't he had heard the song before, but he might check out the artist, just to see if he had any other songs they could use for Glee club sometime.

"Hello, my name is Tyler Tyson... eh junior." A short boy with black hair and a tan said, as he nervously began his audition. "I'll be be singing Status Quo from the musical starship."

Before Will could ask what musical that was the first chords were played as Brad carefully played the song.

It starts with not questioning the answers  
>And giving up before you've begun<br>It locks all the doors  
>Increases the pressure<br>And in a flash  
>Your time is up before it's done<br>And you won't know how it can feel  
>To feel at all<p>

The boy's voice started out quiet, and careful, but grew a bit stronger as the song went on. Will leaned back and enjoyed the song. The kid had a very emotional voice, maybe not the best singer Will had heard, but very enjoyable.

So I say no to status quo  
>Who wants to be like the rest<br>And deny the best that I'm meant for  
>I will show the status quo<br>Who wants to be normal  
>I'll never conform<br>I will be content to resent the status quo  
>Will laughed as Tyler got a bit carried away, and sang with more enthusiasm and joy than before. He also did some sort of bizarre little dance thing, boy were they gonna have to work on that.<p>

I'll kick down the walls around me  
>They don't know how strong I am<br>I'm not defined by boundaries  
>They will never understand<br>I'm so much more

Than status quo  
>Who cares about being another pipe dreamer<br>Stuck on the bottom floor  
>And I know<br>It's time to go  
>So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted<br>But I think that I might have made it so  
>When I said no, no, no<br>To status quo

Cause I am a starship ranger  
>I'm gonna do everything I can<br>To always be a starship ranger  
>Cause it's everything<br>It's everything I am

Will clapped loudly, laughing just as loudly, as Taylor ended the song, holding the last note for quite some time. The boy looked excited and genuinely happy as he looked up at the teacher. He was breathing rather heavily, but grinned all the same.

"That was awesome, Taylor! Good job," Will smiled down at the boy. Even if he wasn't the best singer there he still had a good voice, and his dancing could be improved by choreographing it. "But I think well have to work on the dancing."

Taylor laughed, even if his dancing was insulted, because he knew he couldn't dance. Brushing a stray black hair away from his face, the baritone waited for the questioning.

"Okay, Taylor, why do you want to join Glee club?"

"Because my mom told me it was a good way to get your emotions out there, and to help express yourself." Even though he spoke in a casual manner, expressing his feelings was important to him, especially considering his recent confusion.

A girl Will was familiar with come in after Taylor, she had been in the Glee club the year before. She had a very sweet voice, and he had come to see how talented she was last year, after he had begun getting her out of her shell. Her name was Nicole Kratz, and she was one of the shiest girls Will had ever encountered.

"Hey, Nikki," he greeted her as she walked in. The girl looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her as she shambled toward the stage. She avoided eye contact, as she told him she would be singing Vanessa Carlton's "A thousand miles", and asked if she could play it herself. Will answered that of course she could, and leaned back to let himself get carried away by the young girl's talent. He already knew she was good, he had thought her most of what she knew, but he was still amazed by how her insecurity seemed to fade away as she lost herself in the music.

When Nicole exited a tall figure entered, he was big, and obviously male. Jasper Powell was another of last year's members, and contrary to Nicole, he walked to the stage without betraying a hint of nervousness. He smiled confidently as he took the stage. The boy had always had great stage presence. He sang "Just say yes" by Snow Patrol, a song perfect for his strong baritone. Again, Will was struck by how much talent he had control over this year.

After his audition Jasper strolled out, but came back in again dragging a shorter, nervous-looking boy with him. Will was surprised by this gesture, as most students, even the most nervous ones, tended to drag them selves in, rather than be drug in by someone else.

"Schue, this is Kevin, and he would like to audition. He's new," Jasper explained as he hauled the smaller boy with him to stage. The boy with black curls and glasses looked very reluctant, but didn't run away as he was pulled on stage.

Kevin drew a shaky breath and asked Brad for "Heaven on their minds" from Jesus Christ Superstar. As the piano player began to play the first chords keeping an up-paced tempo, Jasper sat down in the front row to support Kevin.

Keeping a firm grip on the microphone, Kevin sang in a clear tenor voice, even if the song started quite low.

My mind is clearer now.  
>At last all too well<br>I can see where we all soon will be.  
>If you strip away The myth from the man,<br>You will see where we all soon will be. Jesus!  
>You've started to believe<br>The things they say of you.  
>You really do believe<br>This talk of God is true.  
>And all the good you've done<br>Will soon get swept away.  
>You've begun to matter more<br>Than the things you say. 

Jasper's eyes went wide and his mouth comically formed a perfect "O", as Kevin belted out the first "Jesus". He had heard the kid humming in the car, and figured he had some singing ability, but he had never expected this. The way Kevin seemed to really live in the moment on stage was mesmerizing.

Listen Jesus I don't like what I see.  
>All I ask is that you listen to me.<br>And remember, I've been your right hand man all along.  
>You have set them all on fire.<br>They think they've found the new Messiah.  
>And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong.<p>

Listen, Jesus, do you care for your race?  
>Don't you see we must keep in our place?<br>We are occupied; have you forgotten how put down we are?

I am frightened by the crowd.  
>For we are getting much too loud.<br>And they'll crush us if we go too far.  
>If they go too far...<p>

Listen, Jesus, to the warning I give.  
>Please remember that I want us to live.<br>But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour.  
>All your followers are blind.<br>Too much heaven on their minds.  
>It was beautiful, but now it's sour.<br>Yes it's all gone sour.

Even Mr. Schue's mouth fell open in that comical "O", as Kevin ended the song on a high, strong note. Jasper's eyes had gone even wider through the song and now looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Wow," was the only thing Will said. He couldn't think of anything else. The way this kid had looked so helpless and unsure before singing, and then bursting out into some of the best singing Will had heard all day, was mind-blowing. Kevin looked very self-conscious, and felt very uncomfortable with the spotlight directed at him.

With an awkward half-wave Kevin stiffly walked off the stage and quickly left, Jasper stumbling out after him. Will, still in his state of shock, didn't notice the new boy walking in and introducing himself, it wasn't before he began singing Will realized there was someone on stage. Even when he was aware there was someone on stage, Will couldn't bring himself out of his haze, and only half listened as the boy, Josh or something, sang some rock song or other in a deep voice, somewhere between a baritone and a bass.

Another boy entered, this one went by even more unnoticed, as he seemed painfully shy, like he didn't want to be noticed anyway. He briefly introduced himself as Seth Brooks, and said he would be singing "Hollywood Hills", by Sunrise Avenue. The boy had a very nice baritone, with a subtle rasp. He seemed a bit uncomfortable on stage, but kept his nerves under control as he sang. As the song unfolded he seemed to get more comfortable, and looked less and less like he wanted to barf.

"Thank you," Will said as both he and the boy walked toward the door. Will was exhausted, there had been so much talent, and such a diverse group of kids. He could already tell the year would be exiting.

Just as Will was about to exit a hand tapped him on the shoulder and a clear, high voice said; "Excuse me?"

Will turned to see to almost identical faces looking at him expectantly. Both had big violet eyes framed with long, dark lashes. Neither stood taller than 5 feet 3 inches from the ground and both fair faces were beautiful and framed by black, short hair cut in a spiky do. The only difference he could see in their faces were the eyebrows, the boy's eyebrows weren't as well-trimmed as the girl's.

"We would like to audition for you Glee club, Mr. Schuester." The girl said, not really asking for an audition, but demanding it. The boy nodded his agreement, flashing a Cheshire cat grin, matching the girl's. Overwhelmed by their sudden appearance, Will went back to his seat as the twins, he assumed they were twins because no one could look so much alike without being twins, or clones for that matter.

"I'm Melchior Tony Turner-Dubois," the boy introduced himself, with an air of self-assurance and calm. Gesturing elegantly to his sister he said; "And this is my sister, Sandy Cosette. We'll be singing the classic Anything you can do, I can do better, from Broadway's Annie, get your gun."

(**Tony's parts are written like this, **_Sandy's like this)_

_Anything you can do,  
>I can do better.<br>I can do anything  
>Better than you.<em>

**No, you can't. **  
><em>Yes, I can.<em> **No, you can't.**  
><em>Yes, I can.<em> **No, you can't.**  
><em>Yes, I can,<br>Yes, I can!  
><em>

Will laughed at what seemed like sibling rivalry. Both kids had amazing voices, and their acting made them seem like real pros.

**Anything you can be  
>I can be greater.<br>Sooner or later,  
>I'm greater than you.<strong>

_No, you're not._ **Yes, I am.**  
><em>No, you're not.<em> **Yes, I am.**  
><em>No, you're NOT!.<em> **Yes, I am.**  
><strong>Yes, I am!<strong>

**I can shoot a partridge  
>With a single cartridge.<strong>  
><em>I can get a sparrow<br>With a bow and arrow._  
><strong>I can live on bread and cheese.<strong>  
><em>And only on that?<em>  
><strong>Yes.<strong>  
><em>So can a rat!<em>  
><strong>Any note you can reach<br>I can go higher.**  
><em>I can sing anything<br>Higher than you._  
><strong>No, you can't. (High)<br>**_Yes, I can. (Higher)_** No, you can't. (Higher)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Higher)_** No, you can't. (Higher)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Higher)_** No, you can't. (Higher)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Higher)_** No, you can't. (Higher)  
><strong>_Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

Will laughed loudly again, those kids were damn adorable, and boy, could they sing. 

**Anything you can say  
>I can say softer.<strong>  
><em>I can say anything<br>Softer than you._  
><strong>No, you can't. (Softly)<strong>_  
>Yes, I can. (Softer) <em>**No, you can't. (Softer)**_  
>Yes, I can. (Softer) <em>**No, you can't. (Softer)**_  
>Yes, I can. (Softer)<br>YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_

**I can drink my liquor  
><strong>**Faster than a flicker.**  
><em>I can drink it quicker<br>And get even sicker!_  
><strong>I can open any safe.<strong>  
><em>Without bein' caught?<em>  
><strong>Sure.<strong>  
><em>That's what I thought-<br>you crook!_  
><strong>Any note you can hold<br>I can hold longer.**  
><em>I can hold any note<br>Longer than you._

**No, you can't.**  
><em>Yes, I can <em>**No, you can't.**_  
>Yes, I can <em>**No, you can't.**_  
>Yes, I can<br>Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I _**No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-**_  
>CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)<br>_**Yes, you ca-a-a-an!**_  
><em>  
><strong>Anything you say<br>I can say faster.**  
><em>I can say anything<br>Faster than you._  
><strong>No, you can't. (Fast)<strong>_  
>Yes, I can. (Faster) <em>**No, you can't. (Faster)**_  
>Yes, I can. (Faster) <em>**Noyoucan't. (Faster)**_  
>YesIcan! (Fastest)<em>  
><strong>I can jump a hurdle.<strong>  
><em>I can wear a girdle.<em>  
><strong>I can knit a sweater.<strong>  
><em>I can fill it better!<em>  
><strong>I can do most anything!<strong>  
><em>Can you bake a pie? <em>**No.**  
><em>Neither can I.<em>

**Anything you can sing  
>I can sing sweeter.<strong>  
><em>I can sing anything<br>Sweeter than you._  
><strong>No, you can't. (Sweetly)<br>**_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _**No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_** No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _**No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
><strong>_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_**  
><strong>  
><em>Yes, I can!<em> **No, you can't! **

Will Schuester sat in awed silence as the twins waited for him to say something. Neither one looked nervous at all, they both looked utterly comfortable on stage. They were by far the best ones there, he couldn't deny it. Still unable to say something Will simply stood and gestured for the twins to join him outside of the auditorium.

Looking over his Glee Club Will Schuester once again saw all the talent gathered, the smiling faces, and shy glances, and thanked his lucky stars for his chance at coaching Glee.

**I hope you enjoyed this very boring introductional chapter. I'll try to make the others more interesting, but like I said I just needed to introduce the characters. **

**The lyrics were from;**

**Carrie Underwood's Before he cheats**

**Queen's Love of my life**

**Heaven on their minds from Jesus Christ superstar**

**Anything you can do (I can do better) from Annie get your gun**

**I cut a lot of the lyrics out, because the characters didn't sing the entire song, just a part of it to fit the time-frame, although I really didn't give a damn about figuring out how long I wanted them. I simply cut the second verse of before he cheats because it fit the best, and I did the same on Love of My life. I cut out the parts of Anything you can do, to match the way ****Ruthie Henshall and John Barrowman did it. I cut away the parts from Heaven on their minds that a personal idol of mine, Frank Kjosås, didn't use when he sang it in this TV show, Beat for Beat. Look it up on youtube, because that is more or less what Kevin sounded like singing that song.**


	3. The first assigment

**Okay, so I've written another chapter. This one is pretty undramatic as well, sorry. I'm just getting some of the storylines started, trust me I have huge plans for some of them. Some will have huge storylines in small periods of time, while others might have storylines that don't get that much attention in every chapter, but they will last a while. I hope I haven't ruined, or gotten any of the characters wrong, I'm still in the start phases of getting under their skin.**

**So, Glee doesn't belong to me, neither do most characters. **

**Enjoy :D**

Will Schuester smiled as he entered the room where his new Glee club waited for him. Well, most of his new glee club, some were obviously missing. With a frown he noted that three of the absentees, were cheerios. Counting on his fingers he found only 10 students were present. Looking over the class he tried to figure out who wasn't there. Nicole, the girl with orange-reddish hair from last year, sat sharing last year memories with a tall brown-haired football player, Jasper, who had also been in the club last year. Paige, a girl with slightly wavy auburn hair, laughed at something her decathlon team mate, Tyson, had said. Two of the jocks, the sandy-haired one, Joshua, and the bald one with light-caramel skin, Nathaniel, loudly discussed football, while the shy one with dark hair, Seth, listened. The twins sat calmly waiting further instructions, both with their legs crossed, and with similar calmly awaiting expressions on their near-identical faces.

Just as Will was about to give up finding out who was missing, mentioned absentee entered, quickly. The curly-haired boy almost ran to a free seat and sat down, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. Will couldn't help but notice the brief flash of disgust appearing on Joshua's face when he saw Kevin's rainbow scarf.

"Okay guys, you all kicked butt yesterday at the auditions, and I would like to say how proud I am of all of you." Shy smiles, some smirks and genuinely beaming grin met him. "I would also like to say that this is the first time in New Direction history, we have more members than needed for sectionals, at the first rehearsal!" Mr. Schue was the only one who seemed truly exited, although the former members smiled slightly. "I take it you've all met, but the assignment of the week is-"

"No, you're not! Ms. Sylvester doesn't care that this is your last year, she'll choose the one who's right for the job. And your not!" A high-pitched and obviously furious voice cut Mr. Schuester off.

"And that's supposed to be you? Nobody even knows you!" Chrystal's as high-pitched and angry voice yelled back.

"Guys, could you keep it down, they can probably-" Isabella tried to keep the other girls quit, bu to no avail.

"There's no use fighting about his, winning this argument won't make any of us head-cheerleader." One could almost hear Liberty rolling her eyes. The voices all got louder as they got closer, and as they all began talking at once.

"I'm a natural leader!"

"People respect me!"

"Shut up!"

"Give it a rest!"

"Oh, you want a piece of this? Well, bring it!"

"You bet'cha!"

"Enough!" Will Schuester's strong voice immediately shut the girls up, leaving them with matching "deer at headlights"-impersonations. They had all been too busy fighting to even notice that they were walking into the classroom. Chrystal looked like she wanted to punch the crap out of a cheerio Will didn't recognize, the unknown cheerio had firm grip on Liberty's light brown ponytail. Isabella looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "That is enough! You can under no circumstances act like this at school."

"She started it!" The cheerio Will hadn't seen before accused, letting go of Liberty's hair to point at Chrystal. Her hair was brown and pulled back in the trademark cheerios ponytail. She had sidebangs with red, green and black streaks.

"What? Oh, that is enough! Don't even get me started with you, Pierce!" Chrystal snapped back, falling straight into offense.

"Girls, enough." Will calmed them, he knew yelling along with them wouldn't help. Sometimes high schoolers didn't see how immature they were, they just wanted to blame everyone else, and be the innocent one. At the same time they wouldn't let anyone else win their argument. Rubbing his forehead Will tried to find the best way to fix the situation. "Okay, what is the problem?"

"Coach Sylvester hasn't decided who is head-cheerleader yet. Liberty, Chrystal and Catarine all want the job," Isabella explained, seeming bored with their drama already. Finally, a sane cheerio! Will could hardly refrain from rolling his eyes, he had never understood what was so great about being the head-cheerleader, wasn't being on the cheerios good enough? Shaking his frustration, Will gestured for the girls to take their seats, in separate parts of the group, of course.

"Well, as I was saying-"

"Mr. Schue?" Chrystal cut him off, once again. "Catarine hasn't auditioned, so she's not a part of Glee club, shouldn't she be kicked out?"

"No, she is not going to be kicked out!" was Will's immediate reaction, it was a bit louder than he had intended, too. He continued, calmer this time, looking at Catarine. "But I can't just let you join without an audition either, that would be unfair. Do you have something prepared?"

"Yes, I do. It's the reason I'm here, anyway." Catarine rose, proudly strutting over to the center of the room. She didn't look nervous at all, her almond gaze fixed on her peers. "Joshua, drums, Jasper, piano, Taylor, guitar." Sh ordered the boys to work, like a lieutenant. "You boys, ready? Born this way/express yourself, now hit it!"

Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real

My mama told me when I was young  
>We're all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<p>

"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"  
>She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,  
>Listen every word I say"<p>

Catarine smiled confidently as she kept singing, her voice strong, but sweet.

Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
>But he needs to start with your head<br>Satin sheets are very romantic  
>What happens when you're not in bed<br>You deserve the best in life  
>So if the time isn't right then move on<br>Second best is never enough  
>You'll do much better baby on your own<p>

The way the songs were mixed together showed all the best aspects of her voice. It floated naturally, creating a sense of being well-rehearsed, even if the musicians had never played the song before. Most of the other girls in Glee, with the exception of Liberty and Chrystal, were singing along by now.

I'm beautiful in my way,  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Ooo, there ain't no other way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Baby, I was born this way

As Catarine, and the other girls, drifted into the more quiet part of the song, Will was filled with memories of when his old Glee Club had song those songs, not in a mash-up, but separately.

So if you want it right now  
>Make him show you how<br>Express what he's got  
>Oh baby ready or not<p>

And when you're gone he might regret it  
>Think about the love he once had<br>Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
>He'll be back on his knees<p>

I'm beautiful in my way,  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Born this way  
>Born born born bo-bo-bo-born this way<br>Born this way

'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret,<br>Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way

I was born this way, hey!  
>I was born this way, hey!<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, hey<p>

Hey! I was born this way

Grinning self-assuredly Catarine looked at Will expectantly, clearly waiting for him to snap out of his reverie. Most of the club clapped politely, while Liberty managed to even clap sarcastically and Chrystal was all too focused on her nails to even acknowledge the performance.

"That was great, Catarine," Mr. Schuester smiled, but he was not close to as enthusiastic as Catarine had expected. She had just sung the crap out of that song, and totally kicked butt, why did he not seem very exited? Catarine knew she was good, and that song was awesome. Maybe he was one of those weird old guys who don't like modern music, no matter how great I sounded. Rolling he eyes Catarine found her seat again, the boys who had played for her following her lead.

"Now, as many of you have heard, nationals are in New York this year." The teacher grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth. "But before we even begin to think of nationals, we have to focus on sectionals. To win sectionals we have to be a team, after a couple years of coaching Glee I have learnt that nothing is more important than a strong team. Remember, a team is only as strong as it's weakest link."

Most of the kids only paid partial attention as Will went on about team spirits and the like. Nathaniel sat studying the girls in Glee, they were, after all, the reason he joined. The cheerios were smoking, obviously, but cheerleaders were always high maintenance. Still, he hardly ever dated anyone but cheerios. Chrystal somehow managed to pull off red hair, without being a ginger, it was kind of weird. Isabella was cute and all, with her light honey blonde hair and sunkissed tan, but she didn't seem to date much, and it wasn't from not being able to, but she always said something about the other guys not being her type, or whatever. Liberty was hot too, with her curly brown hair, and high cheekbones, not to mention her hot and well-trained body, but she never seemed to cut the guys she dated any slack, constantly changing her mind. No one had ever been able to call himself her boyfriend, as she stopped seeing them after only one or two dates. Like Liberty, Catarine also had crazy moodswings, and even if she was super sexy, Nathaniel knew he couldn't put up with that.

"So, I know from experience how much closer people grow from performing together. Singing together is amazing, but to grow even closer, we will be putting up a musical!" Will ended excitedly, and was met by ecstatic expression on Kevin's face, and the hopefully waiting faces of the twins.

"Ugh," was all that went through Joshua's head. Didn't Mr. Schue want to make the club popular? Did he not get that musicals were like the lamest thing on earth? How could Joshua make the club cool, if his teacher wanted to make them do a freakin' musical?

Kevin's eyes went wide, and his face exploded in a huge grin as he heard the word "musical". He had always wanted to be in a real musical. His older brother had always taken him to them before he died. Part of his excitement faded as he thought of his brother, the only one who had always been there for him. His brother would have been proud of him if he knew he was in the school musical, his brother had starred in a few musicals himself. The thought of making his older brother proud blew life into his excitement again, as his focus went back to Mr. Schue, who was grinning widely at his pupils.

"But what musical, mr. Schue?" Jasper asked. He didn't really mind musicals, they weren't that bad, and if it helped their chances at sectionals, then he was ready to give it a shot. Being captain of the football team, he knew a lot of that team spirit thing Mr. Schuester had been talking about, the only times they actually won games, were the ones where they acted like a team.

"I don't know, any ideas?" Will smiled, shrugging. He had a plan, but he wouldn't tell the kids yet, he was going to help them get into the idea of a musical, before he actually gave them the assignment.

"A Very Potter Musical?" Taylor asked with a mix of excitement and uncertainty in his voice. Whenever he mentioned Starkid musicals people looked at him like he was from another planet, most people hadn't heard of them. As he felt the weird glances bore into him, he hastily began to explain. "It's a musical about Harry Potter, not that many people have heard-"

"It's very new musical, not many people have seen it. It's a crowdpleaser, funny, not very deep and with entertaining songs." Taylor's explanation was cut short by Tony, the male twin. Taylor was slightly stunned, usually people hadn't heard of it, and when they hadn't seen, and had absolutely no idea of what it was like.

"It's a low-budget production, easily manageable." The female twin continued. "But I doubt we'd get that big an audience. Most people like to see plays they've seen before when going to a high school musical."

"No pun intended," her brother finished. They were creepy like that, finishing each others sentences. The way their expression almost always matched only added to the effect. Their matching clothes were slight overkill, though, at least according to Chrystal. She didn't like twins general. They were all too freakish.

"What about RENT?" Kevin suggested. It was one of the plays his brother had starred in, Kevin remembered his brother being amazing. It had been a fantastic show, cast and performance in general, and Kevin thought it would be cool to do.

"Too risque," Mr. Shuester shot him down. He was not going to do drag queens, drugs or alcohol in a school musical.

"But Mr. Schue, you did Rocky Horror, don't you think that's just as risque?" Nicole asked, she remembered Will mentioning a performance of the Rocky Horror Show he had put up with his Glee Club a couple years earlier.

"Yes, but we didn't get to perform it, as it was too risque." Will told, maybe he altered the truth slightly, but he had seen the error of his ways, and he was certainly not going down that road again.

"There goes Spring awakening," Sandy muttered.

"And Cabaret," Tony continued.

"Grease?" A relatively uninterested Liberty suggested.

"Mamma Mia?"

"Across the Universe?"

"Sweeney Todd?"

"Okay, guys. Like I said, I haven't decided which musical we'll be doing yet, so this weeks assignment is," Will paused for the dramatic effect. The kids were silent, Sandy, Tony and Kevin holding their breaths, Chrystal rolling her eyes. "To find a musical you want to do, choose a song from that musical, and tell us why we should choose that musical. Whichever one of you convinces me that your musical is the best one, wins, and we'll be doing that musical, okay?"

All of a sudden the room bursted with excited murmurs, everyone seemed to like Will's idea of making it a contest. Not necessarily because all of them cared very much about which musical they would be doing, but because they wanted to win just to win.

"Mr. Schue, are we allowed to pair up?" Seth, the quiet football player asked. He looked like a lost child, his chocolate brown eyes big and uncertain. Seth had never really paid much attention to musicals, his little sister mentioned going to them sometimes, but he had never really cared for them. He would certainly need help finding a song for the assignment.

Nodding, Will left the kids to their brainstorming.

"So, kids, how are things at school?" Jonathan Cruz asked his two children as they sat down around the big oblong table for dinner.

"It's fine," Nathaniel smiled his winning smile, the one he always smiled around his parents, or whenever he was being charming. His twin sister, Ramiele rolled her eyes. He was so fake, and shallow. "I joined our school's Glee club."

Ramiele thought she had heard him wrong. Her shallow jock of a brother would never join the most unpopular club at McKinley.

"Come again?"

"He joined the Glee club, didn't you hear?" Her mother more accused than clarified. Her mother was always like that, accusing people of whatever she could, whenever she could, even if she was the one cheating. Her father was a cheater too, so she figured cheating wasn't such a sin in this house. Though, apparently seeing your family as it really was, not just how it appeared, was a sin.

"I heard, but I still don't believe it. Why would you want to join Glee club?" Ramiele asked her brother, who sat calmly still sporting a winning smile.

"Because, I happen to be a very good singer."

"I'll believe that, when I hear it."

"As if you could sing any better."

"Well, maybe I can!" Ramiele answered, raising her voice.

"Then prove it!" Nathaniel challenged, his voice growing louder too.

"Now now, you two. Keep it down," Jonathan calmed them. He always did that whenever his children began bickering, which was more or less every time they were in the same room. "Maybe this glee club thing could be good for you, Remi. Maybe it'll make you more socially integrated."

Ramiele's mouth fell open in disbelief. What? They could not be serious, they knew she and Nathaniel tended to fight whenever they were within a 100 meter radius of one another, and now their father wanted to have them stuck in the same classroom for an extra hour everyday? Was he nuts? And whatever did he mean by "Socially integrated"?

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea, dad," Nathaniel began, looking rather nervous. He did not want to be seen with his loser sister everyday. Not only because they kept fighting, but because her reputation might cause him his image. She was the freak who had gone all crazy on a jock, and he was one of the popular kids. He had everything he could want from his high school life, and no stupid sister was going to ruin that for him. "I mean, come on, we all know she can't really sing."

"Can too!"

"Ramiele," her father warned. Ramiele relaxed back into her chair, glaring at her brother. He always played the charming and civil card when their parents were close.

"So it's decided then," their mother chimed in, she had a thing for always trying to lighten the argument by ending it cheerfully. "Tomorrow Ramiele will audition for the glee club."

Taylor felt even more confused than usual. Usually he could just blow his confusion off with the fact that he had hardly dated, and only kissed a couple of girls, and that he just hadn't met one that "felt right" yet. Today, he felt like that wasn't enough. The way Tony had stood up for his musical suggestion, it had made his heart leap in a funny way. Sandy had stood up for it too, but his heart had hardly reacted at that. It wasn't like he fainted at the sight of the guy, but something about him did funny things to Taylor, like his heart leaping. Surely it could just be that someone stood up for him for once, right? Someone who had the same interests as him, completely platonic, right? Boy, was he screwed.

"So, you doing anything this Saturday?" his deep, husky voice sent slight shivers down her spine. God, he's hot, was the one thing going repeatedly through Catarine's mind as she looked up at the tall college boy. She had met him before, only briefly as he was three years older than her, and a freshman in college.

"Nothing I can't cancel," she flashed him a great white smile, batting her eyelashes. She could feel her heart beating loudly against her ribs, but it wasn't like she was stunned by that fact that a guy wanted to get with her, most of them did. Still, this guy was in _college_. He wasn't an ordinary guy, college guys were rare in Lima, and one that actually talked to a high school girl, was nearly nonexistent.

"So I'll be seeing you at the party?" His eyebrows were slightly raised, waiting for her reply. Catarine's heart leaped, a party? With college boys? Of course he would be seeing her there!

"Sure," she winked, keeping her tone nonchalant. He didn't need to know how awestruck she was. Eat your heart out, Chrystal Davis! Catarine was going to party with the college boys!

Paige smiled as she printed out sheet music for one of her favorite musicals, Across the universe. She had always loved the Beatles, and Across the universe was a touching and beautiful musical. As there were six leads, she figured they could double up on them, even then they would be too many, but she didn't think everyone even wanted a lead. Seth sure seemed too shy for it.

"Found a good musical yet?" a deep voice asked from behind her. Paige spun around and looked into the chest of her fellow glee clubber, Taylor. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. They weren't really allowed to use the printer at school, and she'd be in some serious trouble if Coach Sylvester had caught her.

"Yeah, Across the universe. It's the Beatles musical," she explained casually. She had always gotten along with Taylor, as they were both in Glee and on the decathlon team together. He was very good-looking too, not that she cared how he looked, they were just friends, after all. Even if she would say yes if he asked her out.

"I know," Taylor smiled sadly, he'd seen the musical, and it had reminded him of his oldest brother, Sean, who was out fighting in Afghanistan. Even if the war in Across the universe was in Vietnam. Sean had left when Taylor was only ten years old, his brother had been his hero. Wherever Sean went, Taylor went after, and whatever Sean did, Taylor did. Or tried to do at least.

"Hey, earth to Taylor? You there?" Paige joked, waving a hand in front of Taylor's face. He quickly snapped back into reality. "You spaced out on me."

"Sorry, I just... I don't know," he answered evasively. Paige seemed slightly troubled by it, but kept her mouth shut. Better leave well enough alone.

"So, have you found a musical yet?" She asked, changing the subject. She already knew Taylor was dead-set on doing one of his own favorites, she had heard him mention one of those star-something, Startrack? That wasn't it, anyway, one of those musicals of his, that no one else had heard of. No one except those Elisabeth Taylor clones, it seemed.

"Yeah, I thought of a Very Potter Musical," Taylor's eyes lit up at the thought. He had always wanted to do that one, and he knew they could do it too, they had the talent for it. Besides it couldn't be that hard to do, the original had made a lot of the hard stuff really simple, like the floo powder, because everyone could run in a circle yelling "Floo powder power!". "It's totally awesome!"

Taylor laughed a bit at his own joke, he was kind of weird like that, laughing at stuff no one else understood. She still didn't see what was so funny about Red vines, but apparently asking someone if they wanted a red vine, was hilarious.

"I think you'd actually make a really good Hermione," Taylor commented. Her voice was kind of low range, and the girl playing her originally was an alto, at least he thought she was an alto. As a bonus Paige's hair was auburn, and waved, which could easily be transformed into that frizzy hairdo of Hermione's.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Paige replied slowly, not sure whether or not it was a compliment. She had never read the Harry Potter books, and hardly remembered anything from the movies.

"No, I just insulted you!" Taylor snapped, but his bitch-face quickly turned into a joking smile. He liked hanging out with Paige, she was cool. She was really pretty too, with her wavy, auburn hair, casual style and dark eyes. He saw she was pretty, and some might call her hot, but he didn't feel that, that sex-appeal, it wasn't there. Maybe if he just hung out with her more he'd start to feel it. Maybe.

The next Glee club rehearsal Will had planned to let the kids work on their musical suggestions. They were all busy doing this when someone knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm Ramiele Cruz, and I would like to audition for Glee club." The short dark-haired girl didn't look like she wanted to join at all. She looked more like some invisible force was pushing her in, against her will.

"Sure, show us what you got," Will gestured for the girl to come in. Still looking very much reluctant the clearly part-Asian girl walked in, her heavy combat boots dragging across the floor.

"Back to Black," she told Brad, the pianist who was always around for some reason or other. The man carefully began playing the song, keeping his gaze on the keys as Ramiele took center stage, still looking forced.

He left no time to regret  
>Kept his dick wet<br>With his same old safe bet  
>Me and my head high<br>And my tears dry  
>Get on without my guy<br>You went back to what you knew  
>So far removed from all that we went through<br>And I tread a troubled track  
>My odds are stacked<br>I'll go back to black

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to...<p>

I go back to us

The girl could really sing, even if she didn't seem to want to. Her voice was very unique, and had a bit of husk to it. She didn't look like she was used to singing in front of people, but stood her ground.

I love you much  
>It's not enough<br>You love blow and I love puff  
>And life is like a pipe<br>And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside

We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<p>

Okay, so maybe his sister could sing, but that did not mean Nathaniel had to be down with her joining the club. He didn't want to be seen with his loser sister, and everyone who knew them knew they didn't get along. They had when they were younger, but not any more. He didn't really know why, but they had drifted apart. Her becoming the outcast, and him becoming the popular jock. 

Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,  
>I go back to<br>I go back to

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<p>

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to black<p>

The room exploded with applause, even if Nathaniel decided to not clap, in protest. Will gave Ramiele an approving pat on the back as she took her seat. Her heart was still beating rapidly, but she tried to look as calm and casual as she possibly could. Taking a seat as far from her twin brother as she could, Ramiele made her way to the the one empty side, besides the one closer to her brother, and dumped down in it, hoop-earrings dancing. The applause had made her feel really good about herself, but her brother was still here, and he would probably make her life miserable. It was probably going to be terrible, especially with her stage fright.

"Hi," Tyler stood up as a slim girl in a peach sundress made her way over to his table at the Lima Bean. Quickly near-skipping to her side of the table, Tyler pulled a chair out for her in a very gentlemanly way. The girl smiled, obviously flattered. Her reddish-blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she had put a pink ribbon in it.

"Hi,"the girl said, avoiding his gaze shyly. She was cute, with big brown eyes and freckles sprinkled lightly over her fair skin. Tyler had asked her out, to see if maybe she was right for him. To see if he felt anything when he kissed her. If she was different from the other girls.

"I take it you'd like a cappuccino?" He asked, pushing one of the two cups toward her. Giggling, and with a small nod she took the cup and carefully sipped. He couldn't feel anything for her yet, but it was a bit early for that anyway, wasn't it?

They sat chatting about everything from what was going on with the debate team, the girl had always wanted to join, but hadn't dared, to the Buckeyes, Tyler's favorite college football team. Obviously, they had great chemistry, and a lot in common, but Tyler still didn't feel anything. Even when he bent down, only slightly though, he was very short, to kiss her he didn't feel anything. Nothing as their lips met. Nothing as her eyes lit up and her smile grew brighter. Nothing.

Needless to say, he didn't go out with her again.

What was he doing wrong? Why didn't he feel anything? That girl had been cute, smart, funny and they'd had great chemistry, then why didn't he feel anything when they kissed? Was something wrong with him? He really wished he had had Sean to talk to right now.

**Reviews, with both positive and constructive comments, are appreciated. I really need you guys' help to find a musical, I haven't decided yet. As a treat for you, I am going to reward the one who comes with the best musical suggestion. The reward may be something along the lines of your character being given more attention, or I'll give them the lead in the musical(or a part of your choice), or you'll get your way in one storyline or other(like who gets together). There are a couple things I want there to be in the musical:**

**A heterosexual couple, preferably two main roles.**

**A gay couple(this one isn't as important, but if not I need at least one other straight couple)**

**Enough roles for the Glee Club, if they are like or two main characters short I might add another character, and if they are way too many, I'll double up on some of the roles. It would just be easier if there were about enough parts.**

**Preferably a musical a high school group could get away with doing(less risque than Rocky horror that is :P)**

**I'd love it if the musical was one of those you can find online, or rent the movie version of or something, or find a script online or anything. I sort of need to know the script pretty well. **

**I've been wondering if I could change any of the girls' sexual orientation to bi/gay, as they are your characters I sort of want you to give me the green light, before doing anything. **

**I have been thinking of Spring Awakening for the musical, but it might be too risque. Give me your suggestions and I'll let you know which musical I've chosen in the next chapter.**

**The songs in this chapter were:**

**Born this way/express yourself by Lady Gaga and Madonna,mixed by Ariana Grande.**

**Back to Black by Amy Winehouse**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	4. The Musical Decision

**Third chapter, yay :D I hope you like this chapter :D**

"We would like Mamma Mia to be this year's musical, and to show you why, we'll do Honey, Honey." Chrystal announced to the rest of the Glee club, as she and the other cheerios took center stage. Isabella stood in front of the other girls, making it clear that she was singing lead, at least at first. Taking a deep breath she signaled for Brad to begin playing.

Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah, hah, honey, honey  
>Honey, honey, nearly kill me, ah, hah, honey, honey<br>I'd heard about you before, I wanted to know some more  
>And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine<br>Oh, you make me dizzy

Isabella's sweet voice went very well with the song, her soft vocals very playful. She and the other girls swayed their hips to the beat, their cheerios-skirts following their movements. As the next verse began Catarine stepped forward to sing lead, as Isabella took one step backward. Their choreography got a little more complex as they had other dance moves to accompany their hip-swaying. Chrystal, Isabella and Liberty smoothly sang back-up for Catarine.

Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha honey honey,  
>honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha honey honey.<br>the way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you kiss goodnight  
>the way that you hold me tight, the way tat you hold me tight<br>I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your... THING!

Liberty sang lead as the girls walked toward the audience, each girl choosing one guy and singing directly at him. Jasper chuckled as Chrystal strutted toward him, her confident Queen Bitch-smirk in place. Tyler looked quite awkward as Isabella sang to him, while Nathaniel grinned cockily, as Catarine walked to him, he dark eyes never leaving his, and her "seduction"-face never leaving her face. Singing enthusiastically Liberty directed her performance toward Joshua, who looked straight at her making a come-hither gesture with his hand.

Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha honey honey.  
>Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha honey honey.<br>you look like a movie star, and I like just who you are.  
>and honey to say the least, your a doggone... BEAST!<p>

Toward the end of the verse the girls sat down on their respective boys' laps. Tyler looked even moe uncomfortable when Isabella's face was only inches from his, while Nathaniel look even cockier than before.

Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha honey honey<p>

Three of the cheerios went silent as Chrystal ended the song softly and quietly, singing just to Jasper, her face very close to his.

I heard about you before...  
>I wanted to know some more...<br>And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me...

Grinning confidently the cheerios took center stage again to bow. Everyone clapped, even Tyler who still didn't seem comfortable. Will was impressed, the number had looked well-rehearsed, so somehow Chrystal, Liberty and Catarine had managed to refrain from killing each other for long enough to get the number down. Ever since Sue Sylvester had announced the three as favorites for the job of head-cheerleader, they had been at each other throats constantly.

"Great job, guys! You really nailed that song," Mr. Schuester praised as the cheerios took their seats. He didn't really think they'd be doing Mamma Mia, as most of the characters were so much older than the kids. They could probably pull it off okay, but he would rather have them play characters they could more easily relate to. The rest of class he let them keep working on their suggestions.

At the end of yet another date, Tyler kissed the girl he'd gone out with, hoping to feel something. He didn't. He'd gone out with more girls than he could count, of every ethnicity, social group, appearance and personality he could think of. None of them had even given him any type of feeling, no sex-appeal at all. He had found all of them pretty, but none of them managed to get him to fall in love with them, no matter how hard he tried. Had Sean been there he could have helped him, or at least comforted him, but Sean wasn't there. Sean was out risking his life.

The next Glee club rehearsal, Nathaniel stood up and took center stage. Jasper, Kevin, Joshua and Seth followed him, Joshua sitting down by the drums, Kevin by the piano and Jasper grabbing a guitar.

"Well, I think this pretty much speaks for itself," Nathaniel grinned confidently as the other boys began playing an up-beat melody.

Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
>Well I'm sellin' something you won't return<br>Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
>'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself<br>Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
>Shake those hips in my direction<p>

The first part of the verse was directed to Isabella, one of the richer girls in the club. Nathaniel practically glowed with confidence as he moved his hips in some kind of Elvis-impersonation. As the chorus began he grabbed Catarine by the hand and twirled her around in some kind of amateur swing. The other boys kept singing back-up.

A prettier package you never did see  
>Take me home then unwrap me<br>Shop around little darlin' I've got to be  
>The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice<p>

Hey little girl lookin' for a sale  
>Test drive this American male<br>It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
>So let's crack open your piggy bank<br>Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
>I got something traffic stopping <p>

When he began the second chorus he also grabbed Chrystal, and spun both girls simultaneously. It looked very impressing, and he somehow managed to sing while twirling them.

Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free<br>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
>I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice<p>

While Nathaniel kept dancing with Catarine and Chrystal, the other boys grabbed the other girls and soon everyone was dancing and singing along. Tyler let himself get dragged in by Nicole and Paige, Sandy and Isabella were soon twirling with Joshua, who wouldn't let the opportunity for physical contact slip, while Tony rolled his eyes and asked Ramiele and Liberty to dance. 

(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh) Wow!  
>Hey, little girl on a spending spree<br>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree<br>OOOHHHHH!  
>Hey little girl, listen to my plea<br>I come with a lifetime guarantee  
>And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three<br>It's the Ladies' Choice  
>I'm the Ladies' Choice<br>The Ladies' Choice  
>I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice<br>I'm the Ladies' Choice

Laughing and clapping the Glee Club collapsed back into their seats. Nathaniel looked even more confident as he sat down, something about seeing people enjoy your performance will do that to you.

"Wow, I really don't know where that came from! Awesome, guys!" Will complimented when the kids were more or less silent. "But I still don't know if Hairspray is the right musical, I mean, none of you have the right body-type for Tracy, and none of you are African American."

There were some murmurs of agreement as the club went back to their last rehearsal of that week.

Tyler thought he had figured it out, why he didn't feel anything when he kissed girls that is. He didn't feel anything because none of the girls meant anything to him. All he had to do was find a girl who meant something to him, and then he'd feel something. Right?

"We have got to find a good musical for the assignment." Tony stated, as if his sister didn't already know. They had been browsing their repertoire for hours trying to figure out which musical was appropriate for the lesson. They had both starred in Broadway plays since they were little, their dad's being crazy about musical theater, and wanting their children to do so too. Not to mention the fact that the twins were extremely talented. Because of their acting background they knew about more or less every musical ever written. Yet, they hadn't managed to come up with a good suggestion.

"How about Spring Awakening? I still think we should at least consider it," Sandy pushed, she had a dream of playing Wendla in it. Both because Wendla was an interesting character, and because the play in general fascinated Sandy.

"Like Mr. Schue said, too risque. Besides, none of those boys will want to get down and dirty with another guy, they're way too concerned with their reputations." Tony argued. He would have loved to do the play, but he knew it wouldn't be allowed, and he also knew that most straight guys, though not homophobic, had something against kissing other guys, even in plays.

"I don't know about that. Kevin doesn't seem to mind, and I'm sure the others will come around." Sandy reasoned, referring to Kevin's rainbow scarf. She wasn't entirely sure if the kid was gay or just showing off.

"Maybe, but it's still too risque," to be quite frank, Tony appreciated the though of getting to play someone's love interest for once. In all the other play's he'd done, he had always played some kid, because of his height and young age. The thought of actually getting to have a _love scene _with someone, excited him. The thought of having a love scene with another guy made him slightly more euphoric.

"Not really, I mean, this is 2011. People should be mature enough to accept that two guys can fall in love, and that teen pregnancy happens." Sandy kept debating. It was one of the funny things about her and her brother, when they were out in public they always seemed to agree and think the same things, but when alone they could keep arguing for hours. "Besides, I think it would get us quite an audience, I mean, what better way to get teens to go to plays, than have a play about sex?"

"Hi," Tyler smiled as Paige walked toward him. Her wavy auburn hair fell gracefully five, or maybe six inches past her shoulders, her light blue t-shirt complimenting her hair color. The way she dressed so casually, but still managed to look adorable was kind of mind-blowing.

"Hi yourself," Paige replied flirtatiously. She had never really been on a date before, sure she had hung out with guys alone, but it was never formally a date. This was.

"Ready to be crushed?" Tyler asked her, a playful sparkle to his eyes. Paige took one step forward, taking his bowling ball from him.

"Bring it!"

After Paige crushing Tyler at bowling the pair sat down to eat their pizza, laughing. They were very comfortable around each other, being on the same decathlon team for two years did that to you, and the conversation flowed freely.

"I'm telling you, I'm not this bad at bowling. I just had some bad luck today, that's all." Tyler explained as Paige made fun of him about being beaten so badly.

"Whatever gets you through the day," Paige teased, smiling playfully. She had had so much fun, and Tyler was such a sweet and funny guy. Not to mention the fact that he was gorgeous. His tan skin, black hair and gray eyes really caught one's attention. His clothes sort of did too, not all too many guys wore purple skinny jeans.

"So, how are things at your place?" Tyler asked rather cautiously, he knew Paige didn't exactly have the ideal home situation. Her mother had had her when she was still in high school, and her dad had left soon after. To top it all off her stepfather was kind of a jerk.

"Same old, same old. They're both buzzed about the baby, discussing baby-names like I'm not even there. I think the hottest name right now is Clovis, I mean come on! _Clovis_," as she said the name her voice dripped with disgust. Tyler couldn't help but snicker at her obvious disliking of the name. "What?"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so cute when you said it."

Paige blushed, that was one of the first times a guy had ever called her cute.

"Except for the baby-thing, it's not too bad. We haven't been to one of _his_ fancy dinners in a while, and mom has pretty much laid off my singing as I joined Glee club." Paige kept talking, trying to cure her momentary blushing. Tyler was nice, just listening to her rambling on about her problems. "What about you?"

"Things are good, I mean, mom and dad are still working a lot. Jacob is still kind of a jerk, Ben is still annoying, and Andrew keeps me up all night, crying and stuff, but it's fine." Tyler smiled, and tried to hide the fact that he felt so terrible about not feeling anything when he kissed girls. He had seven brothers, three older and three younger, and his parents worked a lot. Tyler had never been especially close with two of his older brothers, Jacob and Calvin, but his oldest brother Sean had been, no, _was_ his hero. Because of his not-so-close relationships with Jacob and Calvin, he didn't feel like he could talk to anyone about his "girl-problem". His parents were always working, Sean was in Afghanistan and he felt his younger brothers were too young to understand.

"That's good," Paige smiled genuinely. She had always been sweet to him, and that was really the reason he had asked her out. Paige meant something to him, unlike the other girls. Maybe she was his solution.

"You look really pretty tonight," Tyler whispered as he stood up and took her hand, guiding her to the car. He figured he might as well do the gentlemanly thing and walk her to her car. Paige blushed and smiled as he took her hand, no one had ever done that to her before, not in this context anyway. Her eyes sparkled and her heartbeat sped up as they walked out to the parking lot. She wondered if he was going to kiss her, a lot of guys did on the first date, and theirs had gone really well.

"So," she hinted as they got to her car. Tyler looked like he expected her to say something more, not taking the hint. "I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I," he replied, but still didn't make a move. He knew what she wanted, he could see it in her eyes, but he didn't dare in case he didn't feel anything. Paige meant more than the other girls, and he didn't want to see her get hurt. If he didn't feel anything, he knew he was going to hurt her, but she already looked kind of hurt, because he didn't kiss her. Before he could decide what to do, Paige decided to take actions into her own hands. Stretching slightly she closed most of the distance between them.

"No! I can't do this, I'm sorry." Tyler partially explained as he backed away from her, boring his gaze into the pavement. Paige's eyes grew big and full of hurt and she felt tears building in her eyes. Tyler felt tears building in his own eyes, but he fought them with all he had. "I just... can't, I'm so sorry, Paige. It's not you, you're beautiful and awesome and all... I just don't want to hurt you."

And the heck did he think she felt now? Euphoric? She was just about ready to scream at him, bu she saw one single tear fall down his cheek, and all her anger turned to compassion. Why did he cry? Wasn't she the one who had just been rejected?

"What's wrong?" She said soothingly, even if she could feel a small part of her own heart break at the rejection, it broke even more seeing how sad and broken the boy looked. Stepping closer to him to comfortingly pat his back, she tried to get eye contact with him, but he refused to look at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He sobbed, still fighting the tears and avoiding her gaze. He sat down on the damp pavement leaning against her car. Carefully sitting down beside him, Paige felt slightly awkward, as she didn't know what was wrong either. "I mean, you're pretty, and smart and a really nice person, but I still don't feel anything."

Paige was flattered at his compliments, but still didn't get the problem. So he didn't have feelings for her, there were plenty of girls at school, why did he have to date her?

"Then, maybe I'm not the one for you. Cheer up, there are plenty of girls who would love to date you, I'm sure you'll like one of them." She felt very pathetic not being able to comfort him more. It wasn't a lie either, there _were _plenty of girls who would love to date him, and he maybe he _would_ fall in love with one of them. As much as it hurt her, she knew it was true.

"No, I won't." Tyler argued, clearly losing his fight against the tears. Now he was just being childish. Of course he would. She knew some of the girls who were crushing on him, and they were amazing. One would have to be a fool, not to fall for them.

"Yes, you will. How do you know if you haven't tried?"

"I have tried! Who did you think of, Lindy? Amber, Maria?" Tyler sobbed, naming the three main girls Paige had thought of. "'Cause, guess what, I have dated and kissed all of them, but I felt nothing! I might as well have been kissing my pillow!"

He was crying freely know, breaking down in front of her. Paige felt a wave of hopelessness wash over her as Tyler sobbed. It was so unlike him to be like this, he always kept his cool and comforted others, she had never seen him break down like this. Heck, she had never even seen him with his eyes a bit shiny with tears.

They stayed there for a while, sitting on the damp pavement against Paige's red Chevy. Only the sound of Tyler's occasional sobs breaking the silence. The light from a streetlamp shining down on them.

"Dude, why do you hang out with that Kevin-kid, anyway?" Joshua asked Jasper as they got changed from football practice. Joshua really didn't get why Jasper, a popular guy, captain of the football team, would want to hang out with someone like Kevin, the new kid, and probably gay too.

"He's cool, that's why," Jasper answered nonchalantly, but he could feel his guard coming up. Questions like that never came up when he talked to Kevin, Kevin let him live his own life, while guys like Joshua would always have their noses in everyone's business.

"Dude, have you gone queer? What's the matter with you? He's a _loser,_" Joshua couldn't believe it. The captain of the football team was hanging out with the gay kid, something was definitely off.

"Back off, okay? He doesn't need you or anyone else getting down on him," Jasper defended his friend. He hated it when people made snap decisions and assumed someone was one way or another because of stupid bias. Jasper looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Hey, chill. Didn't mean to insult your _boyfriend_," Joshua spat the last word like it was acid, and brushed past Jasper without another word. Jasper was so close to going all crazy on him, but kept his calm. If he got into a fight it could cost him his position on the football team, and losing his spot would not look good on his college application. Angrily he slammed his locker shut and stomped out of the locker room.

Tyler, who had been listening in on their conversation, stood like he was frozen.

"Okay, guys. Over the weekend I've looked at all your suggestions, and I think I found our musical," Will smiled mischievously as he watched the expectant faces of his Glee club. Sandy and Tony looked like they were just about ready to pass out from excitement, Tyler sat muttering something under his breath and everyone nearly shivered with anticipation.

"Spring Awakening!" Will grinned greatly as he saw the twins' faces go from excited to positively euphoric. Most of the others looked like they had absolutely no idea of what he was talking about. Chrystal looked disappointed, mostly because she didn't win, not so much from not liking the musical.

"But, Mr. Schue, we normal people here haven't even heard of it," Chrystal argued, she at least did not want to put up a musical she hadn't heard of. If the musical wasn't popular enough for her to have heard of, it probably wasn't any good. Some of her fellow cheerios and some of the jocks muttered and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but that's the exciting part, you get to learn all these amazing new songs, and most of the audience won't know what's coming next. They'll be taken by surprise, and ultimately, get more impressed, as they don't really know what to expect." Will smiled as he explained why it would be great for them. His attempts were met by rolling eyes. Well, if they wouldn't see how good it was on their own, he was going to have to show them. Handing out sheet music for one of the songs, he quickly cast the different parts, or at least who he would like to have try the different parts. "Joshua, you'll take Melchior, Kevin can do Moritz, Tyler takes Ernst, Nathaniel, you'll do Otto and Georg will be Jasper. Girls, you'll do the back-up vocals, and everyone sings then it says so, okay? These are just for now, I'm not sure you'll actually do these parts in the musical."

(**Joshua's lyrics are like this, **_Kevin's like this, _Tyler's like this, _**Nathaniel's like this, **__Japser's like this, __**while it's like this when everyone sings**_)

Joshua seemed a bit uncertain as he carefully began singing, while Mr. Schue played the guitar. 

**Where I go, when i go there,  
>No more memory anymore-<br>Only men on distant ships,  
>The women with them, swimming with them, to shore...<strong>

As they ones who didn't sing lead smoothly "ahh"'d in the background Catarine let her mind wander to the party. She had gotten all dressed up, in a very tight black dress that really showed off her body. Enjoying the stares from the older boys she let herself get drunk off the attention and booze. She especially enjoyed the lustful eyes of the boy who had asked her there.

_Where I go, when I go there,  
>No more whispering anymore-<br>Only hymns upon your lips;  
>A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore...<em>

His words had been sweet, seducing and complimenting her. Her brain didn't have the power to say no, neither did she want to. He was hot, she was drunk. Her mind didn't seem to work as he lead her to his bedroom, carefully locking the door.

Tyler looked utterly uncomfortable as he began singing his lines, rather stiffly. His lyrics were by far the most embarrassing, and he blushed heavily as he kept going.

Touch me-just like that.  
>And that-oh, yeah-now, that's heaven.<br>Now, that I like.  
>God that's so nice.<br>Now lower down, where the figs lie...

"Still, you must admit, with the two anatomies, it truly is daunting. I mean how everything might.." Kevin reads his lines, a bit unsurely, but as the character was extremely uncomfortable it sounded pretty good. Everyone else, excluding Joshua, and including a blushing Tyler, sang quietly in the background:"oh, lord, oh my god, oh lord, yeah yeah yeah."

"Measure up?" Josua filled in, his voice deeper and more sure.

"Not that I'm saying I wouldn't...I wouldn't want to not...would ever not want to..." Kevin kept rambling, and sometime during his line the background-singers went over to "touch me, touch me, ah, ah,ah", as the Joshua and Kevin finished off their lines.

"Moritz?"

"I have to go."

"Moritz, wait."

Nathaniel sang for the first time, while the other had seemed like they were about to die from shame, he let him self get carried away, and sang more strongly. It affected the background-singers who also sang with more energy.

_**Where I go when I go there,  
>No more shadows anymore-<br>Only men with golden fins;  
>The rhythm in them, rocking with them, to shore...<strong>_

Catarine imagined the boy again, taking her into his arm, embracing her. His rhythm was steady, and she was lost in him. There was pain, but also pleasure. Only the moon shone in on them, both their screams drowned by the loud music downstairs. No one knew.

_Where I go when I go there,  
>no more weeping anymore.<br>Only in and out your lips;  
>the broken wishes, washing with them, to shore.<span>_

Everyone sang the last part together, forgetting their embarrassment and flowing with the song.

Touch me-all silent.  
>Tell me-please-all is forgiven.<br>Consume my wine.  
>Consume my mind.<br>I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh... 

They smiled and lived in the moment, having fun and really enjoying the feel of it. Most partially laughed, and even Chrystal seemed to enjoy herself.

Touch me-just try it.  
>Now there-that's it-God that's heaven.<br>Touch me.  
>I'll love your light.<br>I'll love you right...  
>We'll wander down, where the sins lie...<p>

Touch me-just like that.  
>Now lower down, where the sins lie...<p>

Love me-just for bit...  
>We'll wander down, where the winds sigh...<br>Where the winds sigh...  
>Where the winds sigh... <p>

"See, guys? I told you it was an amazing musical," Will smiled, after the song was finished. The kids all looked flushed and exited to be doing this musical. Chrystal rolled her eyes slightly at Will's enthusiasm, but it was slightly ruined by her smile. "So, let's just read through the script, and then we can discuss parts."

After reading through the script the kids looked even more excited about doing it. The twins had looked euphoric all the time, but now everyone else seemed to see why.

"Now, I want all of you to suggest who gets which part. So if I say Wendla, you'll tell me who you want to play her, and why, everyone got that?" Most nodded, some didn't do anything, but everyone seemed to get it. "Okay, who would you like to have play Wendla? If you don't remember she is the female lead, fourteen years old, and a soprano."

"I think it's pretty obvious that my sister should play Wendla," Tony immediately answered. Only Chrystal seemed to disagree. "She is a soprano, a great actress,"Chrystal busted in with a;"I'm a soprano too", but was cut short by Tony's;"And she looks 14."

No one could argue with that, and so they kept going through the list.

"Melchior, Wendla's love interest, and the father of her child?"

There was silence, everyone knew Tony was the best actor, but no one would ask him to play his own sister's love interest. That was just plain disgusting.

"No one?" Will asked, it was the male lead, some had to want it. Joshua looked at the other guys, but no one seemed willing to step up and take the part.

"I'll do it," Joshua finally said, rather nonchalantly. If no one else was going to try and take the part, he might as well. Besides, it as was the lead after all.

"Great! Okay, who wants to play Moritz?" Everyone looked at Tony, expecting him to want the other male lead, but he sat completely unmoved. As they slowly realized that he didn't want the part, the other glee clubbers began wondering who else could take that part. Moritz was quite a challenging part, as he was the one with the most emotional stress of them all, and ultimately the one requiring the best actor.

"I think Tony should take it," Nicole suggested uncertainly after minutes of silence. Everyone else looked expectantly at the young tenor, who simply shook his head.

"No, I would prefer it if someone else got this part," he smiled calmly. "Besides, none of the other guys here are gonna want to play Hanschen or Ernst."

He was right, Hanschen and Ernst were the play's gay couple, and the other guys were not exactly fighting to play them. Most of the guys looked rather guiltily at the floor.

"Fine, we'll find a Moritz after we find the others then. We have two altos here, and that is exactly the amount we need for the play. "Paige, Nicole, any wishes?"

"I would like Paige to play Martha, because I don't want a big part. I know there isn't that big a difference, but I would like her to have it." Nicole quickly suggested, not giving Paige an opportunity to object. Paige herself looked rather surprised, but smiled.

The parts of Ilse and Thea had to be double up on, so Liberty and Ramiele would share Ilse, while Thea was played by Isabella and Catarine. They would split the performances between them and work very closely to get equally good versions of each character. Nathaniel claimed Otto after realizing how few parts were left, and Seth shyly said he would like to do the adult males, who were all played by the same person. Chrystal took the adult females, figuring they were the only female parts left. Towards the end Jasper didn't hesitate to get Georg, as he would rather have that part, and he could play the piano, which was one of the things the character would during the play. At last, there was only Ernst, Hanschen and Moritz left.

"These are the ones left, anyone of you want anyone special?" Will looked from Tony, to Tyler to Kevin, and back again. Kevin and Tyler looked very nervous, if not positively terrified, while Tony looked completely calm. No one said anything for a while.

"Well, if none of you want anyone special, I think I'll take Hanschen." Tony announced, while Tony and Tyler both seemed unable to speak. "If you two can't agree, then I propose Kevin plays Moritz, as he has in at least one production worn glasses."

Still, no one said a word. Tyler's mind froze, if Kevin played Moritz, then he would play Ernst, Hanschen's love interest. He would have to play a love scene with another guy. Tyler didn't quite know what he thought of the idea, but it was just acting anyway, so he wouldn't feel anything. It would probably be just like kissing the girls. Full of emptiness. He nodded to show that he was okay with it, beside him Kevin nodded too.

"Great," Mr. Schue smiled. "We have ourselves a cast."

**First things first, the songs:**

**Honey, Honey by ABBA**

**Ladies' choice from Hairspray**

**Touch Me from Spring Awakening**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) But it was also one of the hardest, as I'm trying to get some of the lots starting, while not killing you with names, or too dramatic storylines too early. I know a lot of the chapters have been centered greatly around Tyler, I know, and I'm sorry, but he's a very interesting character who's currently struggling. Besides I have an actual plan with his storyline, while with most of the others I only have vague ideas. **

**I still need a guy, one who can be very charming, but he'll only do that when there's something in it for him. He has to be kind of a jerk, but also kind of a sweetheart, and I don't want him to join the actual Glee club, before after the musical, but still be mentioned in the story. PM if your interested in making him.**

**Okay, I love you, bye! :D**


	5. The rehearsels

**So, I've been writing a lot lately, a whole lot, very quickly. But this will probably be the last one in a while, as I have got some exams to get out of the way. I probably won't post anything until maybe Monday two weeks from now. I'll be busy from this Thursday to Tuesday with my oral exam, but then on Wednesday I go off on vacation, but I'll be home on Friday. But I don't know how long I'll have to use on the actual chapter, but don't expect anything from me until then. This is kind of rushed as I just wanted to be done with it, so I could focus on my exam, anyway, enjoy :D**

Mama who bore me  
>Mama who gave me<br>Mama the angels  
>Who made me so sad<p>

All the girls, except Chrystal, belted out their harmonies, their voices finally getting it right. They did it A Capella with only Joshua banging on the drums to help them get the timing.

Mama who bore me  
>Mama who gave me<br>No way to handle things  
>Who made me so sad<p>

Mama, the weeping  
>Mama, the angels<br>No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

Some pray that one day  
>Christ will come a'-callin'<br>They light a candle  
>And hope that it glows<br>And some just lie there  
>Crying for him to come and find them<br>But when he comes they don't know how to go

Too stressed about getting the harmonies down, the girls hadn't been bothered with choreography yet. Will still wasn't sure how much dancing the girls could take, when they were already so stressed from just the singing.

Mama who bore me  
>Mama who gave me<br>Mama the angels  
>Who made me so bad<p>

Mama, the weeping  
>Mama, the angels<br>No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

Catcalling and clapping the boys grabbed one chair each and placed them in a square, mimicking a classroom. Most boys only sat up half straight, while Tony, Tyler and Kevin seemed more into and sat with their backs in 90 degree angles.

Taking turn the boys stood up and recited in Latin, when Seth, rather uncertainly called their names. The first three went well, until it was Moritz, or Kevin's turn. When asked to recite he stood mutely, hardly moving. After seconds of uncomfortable silence, Kevin finally began talking in stiff, uncertain Latin. He got the first couple of words right, but then failed greatly. Simply reading his lines Seth scolded Kevin for not reciting it correctly.

"If you please-" Joshua interrupted standing up. Unfortunately, Seth let Joshua cut him short, waiting for him to continue, while Joshua didn't have more to say, because Seth was supposed to keep talking, before Joshua interrupted again. Realizing it, Seth kept reading, not understanding half of what he was saying. He wasn't the only one who had no idea of what was going on, Joshua had no clue as to what exactly he was talking about, but tried to convince himself that he did. As the boys recited in Latin, Brad played the intro of the next song.

All that's known  
>In History, in Science<br>Overthrown  
>At school, at home, by blind men<p>

Joshua sang clearly, the song sounding very good, even if he had yet to learn the lyrics, and Latin of the boys in the background was completely off, and they hardly kept the rhythm. Will tried to recite with them, no that I helped.

You doubt them  
>And soon they bark and hound you<br>Till everything you say is just another bad about you

All they say  
>Is "Trust in what is written."<br>Wars are made  
>And somehow that is wisdom<p>

Thought is suspect  
>And money is their idol<br>And nothing is okay unless it's  
>Scripted in their Bible <p>

The reciters in the background quieted down, as Joshua's vocals grew louder, and more frustrated. 

But I know  
>There's so much more to find<br>Just in looking through myself  
>And not at them<br>Still, I know  
>To trust my own true mind<br>And to say: there's a way through this

Again the boys began their chanting, as Joshua's frustration again calmed. Before flaring up again for his last verses.

On I go  
>To wonder and to learning<br>Name the stars and know their dark returning

I'm calling  
>To know the world's true yearning<br>The hunger that a child feels for  
>Everything they're shown<p>

You watch me  
>Just watch me<br>I'm calling  
>And one day all will know<p>

You watch me  
>Just watch me<br>I'm calling, I'm calling  
>And one day all will know <p>

They finished their chanting, Joshua joining in as he finished his solo. They had only been rehearsing for a couple of days, and everything was still very new to them. Of course, the twins seemed to already know their lines, at least better than anyone else. It didn't really surprise Will, as they were also the most eager in the group. Both Tony and Sandy seemed to get a lot of what was going on in the play, reading between the lines, while most of the others had no clue as to what they was happening.

"Okay, great job guys, but we don't have more time today." Will stopped Kevin and Joshua in the middle of their whispered conversation about sky blue stockings and dreams. "Remember to read your lines, I expect you to know at least parts of them by Monday, okay? No exceptions."

The kids quickly gathered their papers and began heading toward the door, hurrying home and to have a whole weekend of relaxation. Or line-reading, if Will got his way. Before the kids were out, Will stopped Joshua, Tyler and the twins.

"I need the four of you to read lines together this weekend, or well, I need Joshua and Sandy to read together and I need Tyler and Tony to read together. _This_ weekend," he emphasized the word "this", knowing Joshua would avoid studying, or anything remotely close, for as long as he could. Tony looked rather exited at the idea, Tyler looked nervous, and both Sandy like someone was forcing her to babysit very annoying kids.

"Why?" Joshua asked slowly, eyebrows raised. He really did not want to read lines that weekend, or any other weekend for that matter. Especially not with one of the freaky twins.

"Because, we're going to have to prove that the play isn't too risque, and that we can do it. So, I'll need you two," will pointed to Joshua and Sandy,"to have whipping scene down by Tuesday. I'll also need you to know the scene in the hayloft."

Sandy looked shocked, while Joshua didn't seem to know which scene that was. He didn't know where every scene took place, but the hayloft wasn't that...

"Our sex-scene? You want us to perform our sex-scene? So early?" Sandy's eyes went wide, as Mr. Schue nodded, looking rather ashamed at having to ask them to do it, but it was one of scenes Micheal Gornette, the man who would ultimately decide whether or not they could perform Spring Awakening, had asked to see. Joshua's eyes widened also, as he understood which scene their were speaking of, and what he would have to do, while his mouth formed a silent "oh".

"Also, I need you two," this time he pointed to Tony and Tyler, who both had a very good idea of what came next,"to learn the reprise of The Word of Your Body, okay?"

Both boys nodded, they couldn't complain about having to kiss so early on, when the other pair was going to have a sex-scene as early. Tyler was still very anxious about the kiss, he had never kissed a guy, but it was a play, and meant nothing. Right?

"They want to see the most risque scenes in the play, and quite frankly I know this is going to be uncomfortable for you, but you'd have to eventually anyway." Will desperately tried to comfort the four teenagers, who still looked very much shocked and scared.

"I can't do this!" Joshua cried out, after their billionth try at the "hayloft"-scene. They were getting the hang of their lines, understanding what they were talking about, and they knew them pretty well. But they still couldn't get a hang of the physical acting of it, the second they went past the simple arm-stroking Joshua went still, and Sandy began shaking.

"I think our real problem is that we aren't comfortable with each other, we don't trust each other." Sandy explained, sitting down on her bed. They had decided her room was the better place to practice. "Come here, I want to try something." She gestured for him to sit down beside her on the bed, he did so, looking wary, almost scared.

"Relax, I won't bite you," she laughed a little at him, while he looked dead serious, and a little offended. Shifting slightly on the bed she took his big hands into her delicate, little ones. Slowly, not breaking eye contact, she lifted one of his hands to cup her cheek. Joshua still looked wary, but something in her eyes told him to trust her. Her skin was very soft, and as annoying as she was, she was kind of pretty. Every time he had frozen up, she had told him to try harder, pushing him, before they tried again. Carefully she lifted her own hand and gently stroke his cheek, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, her violet eyes not leaving his. Silently, he nodded slightly, while still letting his thumb caress her cheek. Sandy bit her lip once, before leaning in to kiss him softly. Again, Joshua tensed up, but Sandy didn't give up, she kept her lips on his, and moved her hands to his neck, holding him in place. Joshua felt the panic washing over him again, and he didn't even know why. He had kissed girls before, in ways that mattered and not because some play wanted him to, but she felt different. She seemed so innocent, even the first girl he had kissed hadn't looked like she did. His first kiss had been very messy, and wet, but that was more or less all he remembered from it. As Sandy tangled her fingers in his blonde hair, Joshua felt some of the tension ease away.

Joshua's eyes fluttered open as Sandy pulled away from him slightly. She laid down on her back and he followed, covering her body with his, much like they were to do in the scene. That was when Joshua's hormones began raging. His kisses grew more insistent, greedier. His hands traveled from her cheek down her neck, but she rolled away from him before he got any further. Only then did he realizing what he had done, and Joshua looked up at her. She stood pressed against the wall, as far away from him as possible, looking absolutely terrified.

Muttering non-sense apologies, at a loss of words, Joshua ran out of her room, leaving her scared and fragile-looking.

"Me, I'm like a pussycat. I just skim off the cream," Tony read the line, as if it made complete sense to him. Tyler, however, had no idea whatsoever as to what the writer had meant by that. They had read the dialogue a couple of times, but still Tyler only understood half of it. His puzzled look caused Tony to stop his act, and explain. "What Hanschen means is that he, unlike the other, doesn't let the system, or society, gain from him, he gains from it, manipulates it into working in his advantage."

"I still don't quite get it, but keep going, we don't have time to wait for me to understand everything."

Smiling slightly as he got up from his bedroom floor Tony began singing, walking around the other boy effortlessly. He kept his hands just inches from the other boy's head, tempted to touch the soft-looking black hair.

Come, cream away the bliss  
>Travel the world within my lips<br>Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  
>Haven't you heard the word of your body?<p>

O, you're gonna be wounded  
>O, you're gonna be my wound<br>O, you're gonna bruise too  
>O, I'm gonna be your bruise<p>

Toward the end of his second verse Tony had sat down, and when the verse finished he rather slowly, but confidently leaned toward the older boy. Tyler saw him coming, the younger boy's face closer to his. The full lips, slightly flushed cheeks, his big eyes fluttering closed. Pale skin, contrasting against dark hair. So, very, close.

"I'm sorry!" Tyler squeaked as he backed away, his face buried in his hands, but he had caught a glimpse of the other boy's face. There had been hurt in his eyes, even if it was just a rehearsal the rejection stung.

"I understand, it's fine," Tony comforted, but his voice was hollow. Clearly, it had hurt him. Tyler couldn't believe it, no matter what he did he ended up hurting someone. First the girls he kissed, then Paige, and now Tony. "Honestly, it's fine. No need to push things, we'll just practice doing our lines and the song, and then we'll figure something out."

There was some sadness to Tony's tone, the way he said it. Still, he didn't seem that upset, like it took him by surprise, he looked more like he had really been expecting it, like it had happened before.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Tyler had never really been all that good with words, he was quite smart, but he had never been good at expressing himself. His lack of skill in the matter was what had lead him to join Glee club in the first place. Tony stood up again, looking down at the older boy with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The tone was rather hard to read to, but to Tyler it at least sounded like the other boy wanted to help him. No one had really asked him if he wanted to talk, Paige had just sat with him and let him cry, his parents hadn't seen him breakdown, and his brothers didn't seem to know what to do when they saw his pain. Tony was the first to ask, but did Tyler really want to talk about it? Could he trust Tony? Looking up at Tony's violet eyes and finding nothing but kindness there, he decided he could, and let the smaller boy guide him to his bed.

"So, why is it that you don't want to do the kiss?" Tony asked, careful not to say "don't want to kiss me", as he didn't believe he himself was the problem. Tony looked uncertain for a moment, before he shifted his gaze to his hands and tried to figure out a way to explain his problem.

"Well, I, it's really that..." He stumbled, trying to find the right way to put it. Tony just sat completely still across from him, waiting. "Okay, can I just ask you something first?"

"Well," Tyler began after Tony had nodded. "What do you feel when you... kiss girls?"

Tony nearly laughed at the question, he thought it was quite obvious that he didn't kiss girls. Didn't he just about radiate gay? Everyone at his old school had grasped his sexuality rather quickly. Still when Tyler looked at him with those gray and right now very innocent and fragile eyes, Tony managed to keep his face straight, no pun intended.

"To be quite honest, Tyler, I don't tend to kiss girls." Tony explained as if telling a child why 1 + 1 = 2. Tyler looked confused for a second, but then his face lit up in silent realization. "But I have, however, kissed some girls before I knew I was gay, or well, to make sure I was gay. Quite frankly, I felt nothing. Emptiness. It felt more like kissing a very helpful and very animate pillow, than a person."

The look on Tyler's face was priceless. He looked like he was somewhere between jumping with glee, crying in despair and throwing up. A rather interesting mix. He couldn't believe it. Maybe that was the answer all along, maybe he was gay. Yet, he hadn't felt anything for a guy either, and he didn't "feel gay".Nor did he fit the stereotype. Weren't gay men supposed to listen avidly to show-tunes? Starkid-songs didn't fit that category, did they? According to stereotype gay men enjoyed shopping and fashion too, and that sort of applied to him, but he didn't have to be gay just because he wanted look nice, right?

"You still with me?" Tony asked, waving a hand in front of the other boy's face. People had been doing that to him a lot lately. Blinking, Tyler returned to reality. "Is that why you don't dare to kiss me? Because you think you might be gay? Or because you think people will judge you for it?"

"I don't know," Tyler admitted honestly, he had absolutely no idea why he couldn't just share meaningless kisses with Tony in the play. The kisses didn't mean anything, and he probably wouldn't feel anything. Still, if Tony was gay, and he didn't anything when he kissed girls, and Tyler didn't feel anything when he kissed girls, it could mean... But it could also be nothing.

"Well, if you don't know then we can't fix it, can we?" Tony smiled slightly, the sadness in his voice was there again. "But if you need someone to talk to, just know I'm here, alright?"

Tyler nodded, before he left, if they couldn't rehearse they might as well call it a day. It felt nice to know that someone was there for him, and that he had someone to talk to, someone who understood.

Nicole Kratz sat on a park bench watching her little brother play. He was just over 10 years old, but acted like he was hardly more than 5. His energy-levels never ceased to amaze her, the way he bounced up and down all the time and the way that blabbermouth of his never seemed still was a wonder in itself. She could not grasp how he was on some sort of constant coffee-rush, without even drinking coffee, or any energy-drinks.

At the moment he was swinging like a monkey between to bars, clinging to them for dear life. A small girl, probably about his age stood below him, watching. Her dark-brown pig-tails were tied up with pink ribbons, looking awfully girly compared to the rest of the girl, who practically radiated "tomboy". Everything from her scraped knees, to her jean shorts to her "I can do better"-expression, gave a feel of confidence and toughness.

Looking around Nicole saw someone else watching the same girl she had been a looking at, a boy about her age, with dark-brown hair that really needed to be cut, and a round face. She felt like she had seen him before, but couldn't be sure from this angle. The boy turned his head slightly toward her, and the she recognized him. It was Seth from her Glee club, and the girl he was looking at was probably his little sister, or something. When she thought about it she could see the family-resemblance. They both had the same thin red lips, round faces and dark-chocolate hair.

"Hi," Nicole smiled at Seth. He turned his head, looking rather shocked but smiled shyly when he saw her. They were both pretty shy, but she figured that if they were going to be in the same club for a year, they might as well get to know each other. Besides, something about him being as shy as her made the whole experience less terrifying.

"Hi," he replied shyly, hardly meeting her gaze. She was pretty cute, with her orange-reddish hair and rather stunning green eyes. He kind of liked how she dressed so simply, just jean shorts and a t-shirt. Not the entire "use as many accessories as possible to distract people"-business.

"Your sister?" Nicole asked pointing to the tomboy, who was now eagerly swinging from the monkey-bars. Nicole's brother Evan now being the one watching.

"Yeah, and the boy is your brother?" Seth asked, assuming that was why Nicole had noticed his sister. Nicole nodded, smiling slightly as Evan swung back and forward, probably trying to impress Seth's sister. "What's his name?"

"Evan, and hers?"

"Robyn," he answered, still looking at the kids, who were playing some weird race game. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he flipped it open to find a text from his mom. "I gotta go, Mom's made dinner. I'll um... see you in Glee club?"

"Yeah, sure." She waved, a little flushed. That was probably the longest conversation she had ever had with someone she knew as little about as Seth. She smiled, satisfied with herself.

Isabella Whitehair was having a really bad day, she had woken up at half past six assuming it was a schoolday, gotten ready and even eaten breakfast before realizing it was Saturday. Too awake to go to bed she had tried to think of something to, but ended up watching shows about nothing in particular, while waiting for everyone to wake up. Even when they did no one had the time to hang out with her, they all had boyfriends or families to be with that day. She felt terribly lonely, and went for a walk, but she still felt lonely when she got home. Even lonelier in fact.

And that was before she walked in on her brother and Chrystal Davis lying on the living room couch, _making out. _Even after they shifted into a more chaste position their lovey-doveyness was sickening, at one point they were flirting over shoes. That was it for Isabella.

"Would you knock it off? I am sick of you two constantly rubbing it in my face!"

"Rubbing what exactly in your face, Izzy?" Chrystal asked, her tone casually bitchy.

"Your relationship! He's my brother, you making kissy-faces at him o talking about how hot he is in front of me, is disgusting!" Isabella knew she was overreacting, but feeling so alone, and then having to put up with the two of them going all "Valentine's day" on her, was too much. She ran up to her room slamming the door shut.

"Chrystal looked at the space where her fellow cheerio had just stood with a "what-the-hell-happened-to-her?"-expression on her pretty face. Luke shrugged, and the two continued their outrageous flirting.

"So kids, how are things at school?" It was the exact same question every family dinner at the Cruz's. Each time Jonathan Cruz would ask his two children how school was, and every time Nathaniel would answer, telling them how good things were.

"They're good, father." Nathaniel's charming smile disgusted Ramiele, but seemed to please their parents. "Our Glee Club is putting on a musical."

"Oh, why that's exiting, isn't it Camille?" Jonathan exclaimed, smiling brightly, but it was his lawyer-smile, the one that didn't quite reach his eyes, but was convincing enough if you didn't look too closely. Their mother smiled her matching lawyer-smile.

"It's called Spring Awakening," Nathaniel supplied, smiling charmingly. Neither parents seemed to have heard of it, judging by their identical puzzled looks. "It's a rather old play, from the late nineteenth century. It's a very good play with interesting themes-"

"It's about sex." Ramiele interrupted, smiling devilishly at her brothers mad expression, and her parents' shocked ones."Under-age sex, too."

"Ramiele!" Her parents said at once, her father angrily, her mother more in shock. Ramiele knew speaking of sex was pushing her luck, even in that house, where more or less everyone seemed to cheat all the time. They were really being unfair, not allowing Ramiele to even say the word "sex", considering how many compromising positions she had found her parents in.

"Go to your room. Now," her father's tone left no place for argument. With tears in her eyes Ramiele stormed up the stairs. None of the others brought up the play again.

"I've never been beaten, not once! I can't even imagine it." Sandy said, standing a few feet away from Joshua. They figured they would try another scene, seeing how things went the day before. "I've tried! Hitting myself to find out how it feels. Really. Inside. Must be just awful."

"I don't believe anyone is ever bettered from it." Joshua stated. His acting was still a bit shaking, but after Sandy had pestered him with how it was his duty to at least try to act properly.

"From what?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Being beaten!" He barked back, they had rehearsed that line many times to get it right.

"With this switch for example, it's tough and thin." Sandy grabbed an imaginary stick, handing it to Joshua, who still did not get the entire "it's there, even when it's not there"-thing.

"Will it draw blood?" He asked, as he tried beating the air with the non-existing stick uncertainly.

"You mean if you beat me with it?" She quickly asked, stepping closer.

"Beat you?"

"Me."

"Wendla, what are you thinking?" He asked her, looking to her. Her violet eyes were big, and she looked slightly embarrassed by the question. By now he had gotten used to how realistically she acted, a bit too dramatic, but he supposed you had to for the audience to get what you were feeling. Still it sort of freaked him out.

"Nothing," she tore her eyes away from him.

"I could never beat you!"

"If I let you?" She looked up at him again, her eyes begging him.

"Never!"

"If I asked you to? Melchior!" She kept begging, looking rather crazy. Were her eyes always that big?

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I've never been beaten! My entire life, I've never felt..."

"What?"

"Anything! Martha, she is-" She began, but was quickly cut off by Joshua. It had taken _forever _to get the timing right. If he interrupted too early, no one would get what he was talking about, and if he began to early Sandy would have to improvise.

"Wendla, you can't envy someone being beaten like that!"

"Melchior," she had those puppy-dog eyes again. At that point Joshua could easily understand why Melchior gave in. Seeing those big violet eyes begging him, made him feel like he had to do what she wanted him to. Raising his imaginary stick he smacked he butt with it. "I don't feel it!"

"Maybe not, with your dress," he answered nonchalantly.

"On my legs then!" Sandy pulled her black dress up, to reveal her butt. She was wearing black tights under, to not make things awkward.

"Wendla!" It was hard for him to sound shocked at a girl showing her tights, he still tried.

"Come on!" She pushed, not letting him off the hook. "Please."

"I'll teach you to say please," He grabbed her arm violently and turned her around again. More harshly hitting her, he flinched at her choked scream.

"You're barely stroking me!" Her voice was clearly strained, but Joshua kept "beating" her. "Matha's father uses his belt, he draws blood, Melchi!"

"Nothing really," she choked at him, triggering his imagined anger. Every time he beat her with the "stick" she choked back screams. "Nothing!"

"You bitch, I'll beat the hell out of you!" He barked at her, and turned her around. Joshua hit her square across the face, well, not really, he was only hitting her hand and she pretended to be hit. "Kneeing" her in the stomach, he concentrated very hard on remembering the choreography they had planned on. He kept beating her, while she let out very realistic, but slightly over-dramatic sounds of pain. She fell to the floor, and he took two seconds to remember what he was supposed to, and ran out, still hearing her broken sobs. He felt very confident as he strode back into Sandy's room, feeling like he had done a great job.

"Okay, that was okay." Sandy announced, and made Joshua's mouth to fall open in a perfect "O". Somehow she was never happy with whatever he did.

"Okay? What the hell do you mean 'okay'?" He asked incredulously. He had been working his ass off to get the scene like she wanted it, and now all she said was "okay"? That was not fine with him. "Listen, Tinkerbell, that was awesome! We killed that scene!"

"We did not! We hardly know the lines, the beating is still choppy and your acting hardly qualifies as mediocre!" She yelled back, her voice and eyes steely. Hardly mediocre? The hell was she talking about?

"As if anyone of the others could do any better," he defended himself, going straight to offense.

"Some of them could! Kevin is quite a strong actor, and-"

"What the hell, Kevin? The queer with the scarf? No way!" Sandy looked hurt, then absolutely furious. At first Joshua didn't get why, he hadn't insulted her, but wait. Sandy had gay dads.

"I think you should leave," her voice positively dead. Before he could protest her eyes went intense with cold anger. "Now."

"So, are you comfortable with doing the kiss now?" Tony asked, trying not to pressure Tyler, but knowing he would have to soon so they could get the scene down. Tyler seemed unsure, and quite clearly not comfortable with doing the kiss yet. Tony sighed. "Look, just think about it like this; it doesn't mean anything, it's just acting. If you realize you're gay, then great, because that's the tough part of it. If you realize you're not, then fine, no problem then, but we need to do this."

Unsure of what to say, Tyler just nodded, biting his lip. Tony did have a point, it was acting and didn't mean anything. If he was gay, then at least he wouldn't be confused anymore. Likewise if he was straight.

" How about we try to take it slow, here give me your hand." Tony held out his hand, and waited for Tyler to give him his. Slowly, Tony raised the hand to his lips, pressing down on it gently. Tyler looked at him like he had just grown a pair of pink butterfly-wings.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you," Tony answered nonchalantly, kissing Tyler's other hand. It felt weird to Tyler, having someone kiss his hand. Weren't the guy supposed to kiss the girl's hand? Oh right, they were both the guy. The smaller boy held up his hand to Tyler, who looked back at him not understanding.

"Kiss my palm," Tony told him casually, but firmly. Feeling awkward Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other boy's palm. Tony's palm was incredibly soft, and smelled fantastic, like lavender. Tyler kissed Tony's other palm too, feeling more comfortable, and relishing the sweet smell.

After smelling Tony's palm for some mildly awkward second, awkward for Tony, but completely fine for Tyler, Tyler sat back, looking into the other boy's near-purple eyes. Tyler had never really considered how unique Tony's eye color really was, nor how much like lavender it looked. Even if Tyler felt completely at ease, Tony looked almost scared, but bravely bent forward to kiss Tyler's forhead. As Tyler followed his example, Tony began softly singing the song they were going to perform.

Come, cream away the bliss  
>Travel the world within my lips<br>Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  
>Haven't you heard the word of your body? <p>

Tyler looked like he had gotten high off of something. His eyes seemed distant, a peaceful expression on his handsome face. He looked quite fascinated as Tony sang, suddenly looking nervous. The older boy didn't see why he was nervous, it was all acting, right? Nothing to worry about. They probably wouldn't feel anything, anyway.

O, you're gonna be wounded  
>O, you're gonna be my wound<br>O, you're gonna bruise too  
>O, I'm gonna be your bruise<p>

Swallowing deeply Tony slowly closed the space between them. Tyler still wore his slightly dopey expression, not really understanding what he had been so afraid of. It was all acting, with no real emotion. Boy, was he wrong. The second Tony's lips were on his own, Tyler's mind exploded. His thoughts stopped making sense, if he had any at all. His mind seemed to shut down, so all there was was him, and Tony. Their lips connected.

Tony's lips were so soft, and the way his lower lip quivered slightly sent shivers down Tyler's spine. There was emotion in it, real emotion. It wasn't full of empty nothingness, like with the girls, but meaningful. In the haze of his discovery Tyler had completely forgotten that he was supposed to pull away. On the contrary he tried to deepen the kiss, but Tony pulled away from him, much to Tyler's disappointment.

"Easy there, tiger," Tony tried to laugh off the initial awkwardness as Tyler realized what he had just done. He had just kissed a boy. And liked it. That was a lot to swallow.

"So, I take it you're ready for our kissing scene, as you didn't exactly run away screaming?" the awkward laugh that followed didn't do much to relieve the tension, it rather added to it. If Tyler felt something when kissing Tony, even if it was just acting, then did that mean he was gay? Would he feel differently now? No, that was silly, wasn't it? Was it?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked. There it was again, that question. Tyler wasn't used to being asked to talk. He didn't know if it would help anyway, hadn't Tony said that kissing him would help with his confusion? It hadn't, he still felt very much confused. Now he was scared too. Scared of what people would think, what his parents would think. Scared of what his friends would do, or his team-mates for that matter. The thing that seemed to scare him the most was hurting Tony, though.

"Okay, then I'll talk," Tony said, as a few minutes had passed in silence. "When I said I didn't feel anything when kissing girls you seemed to relate. That, at least, tells me that you haven't really liked those girls in the way that you should like someone when you kiss them." Tony searched Tyler's face for signs that he was following. "Ultimately, that's what it comes down to. Who you fall in love with. I suppose you see now that kissing girls won't do you any good, when you're not in love with them. I think you should take some time for yourself, to figure things out."

Saying it seemed to literally hurt Tony, and Tyler felt a sting of guilt, knowing that he had caused that pain. Tony seemed so vulnerable, the way his voice quivered with hurt, and the way he tried to comfort Tyler, while he himself was hurting. It was kind of amazing. Maybe Tyler wasn't so confused after all.

As Monday came around Tyler, Tony, Joshua and Sandy walked into the choir room for the only rehearsal they would have with Will. First Joshua and Sandy would do the beating-scene with Will, while Tyler and Tony rehearsed their scene somewhere else. Then Joshua and Sandy would go and perfect the beating, while Tyler and Tony got to try their scene with Will, before Joshua, Sandy and Will did their_ other _scene. The _other_ scene was the name they preferred for it, even if sex-scene was more accurate.

"Great job, guys!" Will praised when Sandy and Joshua had finished their scene. Joshua sent Sandy a "told you so"-look, that only earned him her sticking her tongue out at him. Mature, really. "Now, you can just go and do your... um, _other_ scene."

Even if they had officially baptized it the _other_ scene, it still felt awkward talking about it.

The rehearsals went very well, considering how awkward things still were between the pairs. Will made some small changes to the scenes, to give them more life. Mrs. Pillsbury measured them for their costumes, even if they would be very simple, they needed costumes to give a better feel of the play.

"Are you sure they're ready for this, Will? I mean, they're kids!" Emma asked after rehearsal, she had seen the _other _scene, and naturally being Emma, she was concerned with whether letting the kids play such mature roles was healthy.

"I know what you mean, but they want to do this play," Will reasoned. "And quite frankly, I really like it too."

"You guys ready?" Mr. Schue asked Sandy, Tony, Tyler and Joshua as they waited for their "judge" to arrive Tuesday morning. Joshua looked utterly calm, the twins both looked determined and ready, while Tyler looked like he wanted to be swallowed whole by the ground. Still, they all nodded and kept doing their warm-up routines as Will went to greet Michael Gornette, who had just entered the auditorium. He was a balding man probably in his late 40-ties. His stomach bulged slightly, but he carried himself with a sort of respectful grace. Tyler looked even more terrified when he saw the man who would decide whether or not they would get to perform the play.

"Mr. Gornette," Will greeted, taking the slightly taller man's hand and shaking it. Micheal simply nodded, smiling nicely. As Mr. Gornette found his seat waved the children to the front of the stage. They looked very nice in their costumes. The boys in matching school uniforms, that were borrowed from Dalton Academy, as Emma didn't have the time to make three complete uniforms. Maybe they weren't appropriate for the time, but it was the best they could manage. Sandy wore a simple white dress that was cut just above her knee, and she wore gray stockings appropriate for the time.

"Your names, please." Mr. Gornette asked, staring straight at the rather nervous-looking teens. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tony took one step forward.

"Melchior Tony Turner-Dubois, sir. I play Hanschen." He announced in a clear and sure voice. He had obviously auditioned before. He stepped back again, and Tyler uncertainly stepped forward.

"Tyler Tyson, jr... Sir," he mumbled, not half as sure of himself as Tony. He quickly stepped back again, embarrassed. Tony nudged him in the ribs, mouthing; "Your part." Tyler blushed a deep red, as he realized his mistake. "I play Ernst."

"Sandy Cosette Turner-Dubois, sir. I play Wendla." Sandy said in that exact audition-voice her brother had used. They both seemed so sure of themselves when on stage, they sort of glowed with confidence.

"Joshua Harris, Melchior." Joshua said shortly, not feeling the need to further explain. Micheal Gornette noted all their names, looking at them one by one, before nodding to Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, so Sandy and Joshua, you're first." Mr. Schue instructed, and Tyler quickly stumbled off the stage, Tony following gracefully.

The scene went well, but the beating-scene had never been the problem. Tyler and Tony clapped Joshua encouragingly on the shoulders as he ran off stage, Sandy lying there sobbing brokenly. It always got to Tyler to see her there, so hurt.

Taking deep breaths, Tyler and Tony walked on stage. Or, Tony walked, Tyler more crept, dragging his feet, he was so scared. He had never had stage fright before, but something about having to kiss someone made everything much worse. Their dialogue went well, as it always did,

and Tyler felt himself relax, until Tony began singing, then he felt his nerves creep back.

(**This is Tony, **_This is Tyler___and this is both, normal is either all, or spoken)

Come, cream away the bliss  
>Travel the world within my lips<br>Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  
>Haven't you heard the word of your body?<p>

Tony walked around him, like they had practiced. His hands were almost touching Tyler's hair, but only almost. He kept walking, and Tyler's eyes followed him, as he tried to keep his nerves from getting the better of him.

O, you're gonna be wounded  
>O, you're gonna be my wound<br>O, you're gonna bruise too  
>O, I'm gonna be your bruise<p>

Again Tony's lips were on his, soft and sweet. Tyler felt the same wave of indescribable emotion wash over him, but this time he managed to break away from it to say his line.  
>"Oh God…"<br>"I know." Tony said in reply, his head not moving from it's place. "When we look back, thirty years from now, Tonight will seem unbelievably beautiful."  
>"And…in the meantime?" Tyler asked, his lines flowing freely. He really knew them by heart, with all the rehearsing he and Tony had done he was surprised he didn't recite them in his sleep.<br>"Why not?" Tony's nonchalant tone sent shivers down Tyler's spine. He had to keep reminding himself that it was only acting. Again their lips met, this time with more passion, and Tyler felt one of Tony's arms around his waist, before he somewhat reluctantly pulled away.  
>Sandy caught a glimpse of Joshua's disgusted frown as Tony and Tyler kissed. She remembered his comment on Kevin the other night, and decided confronting him was better than letting his ignorant homophobia slide.<p>

"Aren't they cute?" she whispered to him, and ignored his "Are you mad?"-stare. He shook his head violently. "No? I think they are, adorable actually."

"How can you think that? It's creepy!" Joshua whisper-shouted.

"Oh, wake up! This is 2011, not the 19th century!" she whisper-shouted back angrily. People could be so narrow-minded sometimes. Couldn't he see how sweet the two boys were?

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
>O, I'm gonna be your wound<em>  
><span><br>O, I'm gonna bruise you  
>O, you're gonna be my bruise<span>

Before they could end their argument the boys on stage had finished their solos and Sandy and Joshua had to sing their back-up vocals. They did to glaring at each other.

O, you're gonna be wounded  
>O, I'm gonna be your wound<br>O, you're gonna bruise too  
>O, I'm gonna be your bruise<p>

Will and Micheal clapped as the song ended and all the kids took center stage to bow. Grinning broadly they took each others hands, and bowed together.

"Lovely, I would love to see this show when it's finished," Mr. Gornette smiled, as the kids let out euphoric squeals of happiness. Will shook the man's hand and thanked him.

**So, all the songs are from spring awakening, and so are the lines. I'm sorry if I wrote any of them incorrectly, I do not have the script, so I did it from what I could hear in videos from it. **

**Well, like I said it's kind of rushed and kind of messy. I was desperately trying to fit in other characters beside Tyler, Tony, Sandy and Joshua, but they were sort of huge in this. Okay, Tyler has gotten sort of huge in all the chapters, I CAN'T HELP IT! He's all too adorable, and confused. And Tony's hands smell like lavender :D I don't know why they smell like lavender, but they do, okay? So, deal with it. Tell me if your character should smell like something special, if you haven't already, most of you haven't. Probably because you didn't know I care, but I do. Also, tell me if you want your character to taste like something special. Like Brittany's armpits, yay :D**

**I know the kissing scenes were awkward, they were supposed to :P not really, but anyway...**

**And Isabella is mad and lonely... Chrystal's making out with her brother...**

**There will probably be one more chapter and then the actual show, or next chapter will be the actual show. I am aware that I wrote some of the scenes here, I won't write the entire play like that in the play episode... So, don't worry... I do have some sort of plan for it :P **

**I know, long author's not is long. But tell me what you think, what did I do good, what can I improve. Do you think I'm focusing too much on Tyler? Are there any characters you feel like I'm neglecting? Anyone you would like to know more about, just anything really :D**

**Okay, bye :D **


	6. Totally Fcked

**I'm sorry this took so long! I've had my exams, and that's why it took this much time. Sorry! Again, quite a rushed chapter, especially the ending, and I'm terribly sorry about that, but my conscience was killing me for not posting in so long. I'll try to make it up to you :)**

**Like I said, rushed, so please, try to not judge it too harshly. **

In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life.  
>Still there's this one thing just to see you go by.<p>

Sandy began the song, her clear soprano sounding great as it mixed with Kevin's soft guitar strumming. The girls were sitting in their chairs, some clutching their sheet music like life-lines, some had thrown them away, while most held them, just in case. When Sandy finished her solo, Paige took over, her slightly raspy alto contrasting heavily.

It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is.

Isabella sang the next line in her soft mezzo. She shared the part with Catarine, but instead of singing together they usually split the song between them.

May not be cool, but it's so where I live.

Isabella rolled her blue eyes at the end of her line, just as Nicole began singing, her voice as sweet as Isabella's.

It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost.  
>I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go.<p>

Isabella sang lead again, Catarine would take their next solo.

I try and just kick it but then what can I do?  
>We've all got our junk, and my junk is you. <p>

As the chorus began the girls stood up and sang, their voices melting together.

See us, winter walking after a storm.  
>It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.<br>We stop all snow blind, may not be true  
>We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.<p>

The girls stood in the center of the room keeping quiet as Jasper stood up to sing his lead.

Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off.  
>I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong.<p>

As Jasper made his way over to the girls, Tony stood up to take his turn. He looked extremely small next to Jasper.

I go up to my room, turn the stereo on…  
>Shoot up some you in the you of some song.<p>

Catarine the next solo, with the others backing her up. Even if she seemed kind of tired, her soft mezzo soprano sounded great.

I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes  
>I ride on the rush all the hopes -<p>

Catarine stormed out clasping a hand in front of her mouth. Will almost ran after her, but something told him not to. The other glee clubbers stood looking rather lost, except for Liberty, Chrystal and Isabella who smirked rather meanly.

"Okay, guys, we can't stop so let's just take it from the top and Catarine can join when she comes back," Will told the kids, who had all began talking the second Catarine was out the door. The cheerios looking like someone had just handed them a very juicy bit of gossip, Nicole looking very worried and the rest just randomly babbling. "From the top!"

"Hey, mom?" Paige asked as she entered the living room of her stepfather's mansion. She lived there, but she still referred to it as _his_, not _theirs, _or_ hers, _but his. Her mother sat on the loveseat knitting. When she had found out she was pregnant the first thing she did was to learn how to knit. For some reason pregnant women seemed to feel an urge to knit.

"Yes, Paige?" Her mother answered, not coldly, but not in that motherly tone she had heard other moms use. She was always "Paige" too, not "honey", or "sweetheart", but "Paige". Before her mother married her stepfather, Paige had been "Peanut" or "Doodles".

"My school glee club is putting on a musical in a few weeks," Paige grinned at the thought. Even if her mother hadn't thought Paige would get in the glee club, she still seemed to like the idea of her daughter being in the performing arts, even if it was just to brag to her husband's high society. "And I would really appreciate it if you would come. Because I've got this cool part and it would mean a lot to me."

"Of course we'll be there, Paige." Her mother smiled, and Paige felt her own grin grow, even if the smile she got was just that smiled that only half reached her mother's eyes. It was still a smile.

"I mean it! It's amazing, you really should read it!"

"Sure, but isn't it like, a book for little kids?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at his younger friend with the rainbow scarf, who was nearly jumping up and down in excitement, wild black curls dancing around.

"No, the Narnia books are for everyone! Okay, maybe the first one is sort of simple, but the rest are written for people of all ages."

"Whatever you say, man," Jasper grinned at Kevin's enthusiasm, but stopped smiling immediately as Kevin was shoved into a locker by someone in a Letterman jacket. Kevin's eyes were wide, as all his previous glee had faded. He looked simply terrified, shaken to the core.

"Hey, watch it!" Jasper shouted after the jock, but he was long gone. Shaking his head he turned back to Kevin. The shorter boy still looked rather petrified, but seemed to have gotten over part of the shock. "You okay?"

Kevin only nodded, his face empty of expression. Jasper hated seeming him like that, it always reminded him of the day they met. How small and vulnerable Kevin seemed whenever people shoved him. It didn't look like it was just the shoving, or the shock, it seemed to go deeper, but Kevin would never talk about it. He'd just nod, and say he was okay. It made Jasper feel sort of helpless.

The third time Catarine had to run out of rehearsal, Will began to get worried. He wasn't dumb, he knew what morning sickness usually meant. Catarine's nasty temper and fatigue, didn't exactly argue his suspicions either. The other glee clubbers didn't overlook her running out either. On the contrary they seemed to read just as much into it as Will did, but they seemed to want to gossip about it, instead of help the cheerio.

"Just wait till' she's showing, coach Sylvester will kick her off," he overheard Chrystal tell Isabella and Liberty. "And then, that head cheerio position, will be mine."

"Excuse me? I think you meant mine," Liberty interrupted the red-head cheerio. The girls looked into each others eyes intensely, neither seemed to back down. One could nearly see the tension in the air.

"Not hers, anyway," Isabella cut off their stare-off with a cold comment. None of the cheerios seemed to care about Catarine's feelings. Not one ounce of sympathy.

The cheerios weren't the only ones discussing Catarine behind her back either, the others talked to.

"I wonder what she's going to do with it." Paige wondered out loud. It had to be a huge decision, whether or not you would keep your child.

"Well, she sure as heck is not going to keep it," Nathaniel said, not really thinking. He just knew he would never had wanted to keep his baby if he got someone pregnant so young.

"And why can't she?" Paige accused, her head snapping toward the jock. Her own mother had only been 17 when Paige was born. She knew a lot of people looked at her mother like she was worth less than others, just because she had been young and made a mistake. Beside, Catarine didn't have to keep her baby, she could adopt it out.

"Because she's 16! She's too young to be a mom," Nathaniel argued. Wasn't it obvious?

"My mom was 17 when I was born, and she's managed just fine."

"Who says she needs to keep it anyway? I'm sure someone would want to adopt it," Tyler suggested, trying to keep the peace.

"Why would she? Who'd want to give their baby to some couple they don't even know?" Nathaniel asked, fighting Tyler's attempt. "Beside, adopted kids always turn out weird."

"We're adopted!" The kids snapped back in unison, their violet eyes practically shooting lightning bolts at Nathaniel.

"Case in point," Nathaniel replied, smirking. Both twins turned away from him, crossing their arms, and literally pouting.

"Chill, dude," Jasper broke in, speaking for the first time. "What we think doesn't matter anyway. It's her decision."

"Well, hers and the baby-daddy's," Ramiele reasoned. She didn't really care what the cheerio did, but she didn't see why she shouldn't join the conversation. It was sort of like the Spanish soaps she watched with Aria, Her family's maid. "Unless she was raped, of course."

At the word "raped", Nicole flinched, but nobody seemed to notice. Nobody except Seth that was, he had been paying a lot of attention to the timid girl lately. He had begun noticing little things she did, like how she began biting her nails when she was nervous, or how she would always use her left hand to brush her orange-reddish hair out of her face, even if she was right-handed.

That was usually how their conversations went, back and forth all the time. None of them knew what Catarine was going to choose, and none of them felt like they could ask her either, because no one really knew her. She had friends, but no close ones in Glee club. No sane person would just begin spilling everything if some random stranger asked them; "Hey, I know you're pregnant, so tell me everything!"

"Dudes, any of you going to that party on Friday?" Felix Zhang asked some of his fellow football-players in the locker room. The Korean still on the fence about going himself, he had originally told his little sister that he'd hang out with her that Friday, but that party might be the party of the century(at least until the next party came around). Being at that party would be great for his reputation, not that it needed improvement, of course, but just in case.

"Can't, we've got Glee Club." Jasper said matter-of-factly. He didn't even sound upset or pissed that something as uncool as Glee Club got in the way of a wild party. Then again, Jasper didn't seem to care that much about his reputation, he even hung out with that rainbow-kid, whatever-his-name-was.

"And you're letting that stop you?" Felix asked incredulously, while shoving his towel into his locker. When the four Glee jocks nodded, Felix couldn't believe it. Sure, he sometimes wished his popularity wouldn't suffer if he did certain things, but Glee Club? All they did there was just, sing songs from like, musicals and stuff, and musicals really sucked. Seriously, nobody burst into song like that. Ever. "Why?"

"Because our show is in like, two weeks." Jasper explained slowly, as if telling a two year old how to use the potty. The others nodded simultaneously, and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Why did you join, anyway?" Felix asked, they to have a good reason to join such a loser club. No sane human being would jeopardize their popular jock status for a bunch of misfit sing-stars, right?

"I'm going to turn the Glee club cool," Joshua said, not that it explained a lot to Felix. He didn't think anyone, not even Joshua could make that club cool. Still, Joshua seemed to think it a valid answer.

"I joined because it's fun," Jasper said, and gained agreeing mutters from Tyler and Seth. Felix really didn't see the logic of it all, how could dancing around singing silly little songs about your feelings fun?

"Besides, the ladies love it!" Joshua continued, before finishing with a smirk. "Sort of like your Shakespeare thing."

"Glee club is nothing like my Shakespeare! Chicks dig Shakespeare!"

"And they dig romance, and most musicals are romantic. They think someone serenading them is oh-so-amazing," Joshua explained, ignoring Felix' protests. He found Felix' love of Shakespeare rather disturbing, and very, very gay.

"So, just because chicks dig it, you guys suddenly want to sing stupid musical-tunes, or whatever?" Felix' tone was still very much incredulous.

"They're called show-tunes," Tyler corrected, if Felix was going to insult them, he might as well do it knowing the correct term. The others didn't see his logic, and looked at him like he was from another planet. "Tony told me." Tyler felt himself blush, and suddenly became terribly self-conscious. No one knew about his feelings for Tony yet, and Tony refused to date him until he was 100% sure he was gay. They did hang out more none the less. Tyler hadn't managed to find the courage to tell anyone, but he was going to.

"Oh, so you're gay now?" Felix accused, a mocking smile on his face. Tyler felt himself stiffen, and before he could summon the braincells to reply, Jasper cut in.

"You know, you've got to stop that. It's not like he's gay just because he likes show-tunes, or hangs out with someone who is gay." Jasper snapped. Maybe he couldn't do much for Kevin, but he could at least try to keep the homophobia under control. "You don't know that Tony is gay, anyway. Because I assume he hasn't told you? Or has he?"

Felix' bitter expression was a clear answer. Tyler bit his lip, because he knew. He knew both he and Tony were gay, but he sure wasn't going to stop Jasper if he wanted to stop a bully.

"Didn't think so," Jasper finished as he quickly excited the locker room.

"Where's Catarine?" Coach Sylvester roared through her megaphone. Even if she was just standing a couple feet from her cheerios, she seemed to find a megaphone necessary. Mentioned cheerios stood in a line like in the army, staring straight ahead.

"Probably in the bathroom puking her guts out, Coach Sylvester." Chrystal smirked meanly, Liberty also smirked beside her. Even if they were up against each other for the head-cheerio position, they were also fighting Catarine, and with her gone, it meant a better shot at the title for the both of them.

"What did you say?"

"She's in the bathroom, puking." Liberty chimed in, smirk still in place. Sue Sylvester looked furious, nostrils flaring, eyes wide open. All the cheerios silently thanked their lucky stars they were not in Catarine's shoes when coach Sylvester got her. They had all heard the story of how Quinn Fabray had gotten pregnant and had been kicked off. None of them wanted to share her fate.

Catarine felt like crap. Not only did she have to run back and forth to the bathroom all morning, but she felt exhausted, and she got cramps. Then there were all the whispers, and the glances. She wasn't even showing yet! How could they all know? Suppose the bathroom-running sort of said it all.

The worst part wasn't really how the others were toward her, or the pregnancy itself, it was how disappointed she felt. She was disappointed in herself for letting _him_ have his way that night, and how she hadn't even insisted on a condom, how dumb was she? She was disappointed in the glee club, because she knew they had helped that Quinn girl. Maybe that was a few years ago, but it was still Glee Club. Most of all, she was disappointed in him. First, for knocking her up, didn't the guy have any sense of moral? She was freakin' 16! Second, she was disappointed he hadn't called her sometime after the party. Third, that he didn't even care when she told him. He had been all fun and games in the beginning, asking her out to somewhere private, but when she broke down and told him, he backed out. He told her to do whatever she wanted, because he did not want the kid. Did he honestly think she did?

She wasn't completely sure of what to do, though. Most part her screamed to get it out, have an abortion. Another smaller part told her to adopt it to some nice couple, do a good thing. While the smallest voice wanted to keep it herself. The first option would probably be the easiest for her, but what about the baby? It didn't feel anything yet, did it? Giving it to some childless couple was most likely the best for the baby, they would take good care of it. But what about her? A pregnancy would surely end her run for captain of the cheerios, the whispers would grow louder, the glances more mocking, and her grades would probably go down the drain too.

But nobody cared, not even Glee Club! At least they didn't whisper when they saw her, but she knew they whispered too. How could they not? Somewhere deep inside she knew she would have glanced and whispered if it was someone else in her shoes, but there wasn't. It was her, and she would have to deal with that.

Paige sat in Glee Club, waiting for Mr. Schue and the others to come. There were not many people there yet. Nicole sat on a chair beside Seth, both glancing shyly at each other, blushing. Ramiele sat listening to music through her headset, looking like she didn't give a a crap about the rest of the world. Then there were _them_. Tony and Tyler sat chatting animatedly about something, probably one of Tyler's weird musicals, judging by the excited look on his face. Sandy sat beside Tony, like she always did, but neither boy was paying her any attention, they were all too busy staring at each other. It was disgusting. It wasn't like she was homophobic or anything, and they would probably be adorable, if they weren't so goddamn annoying!

"Oh, please, he did a much better job in A Very Potter Musical!" she heard Tony exclaim, his high voice disbelieving, but she could almost hear his smile. "Voldemort had much more to him than Umbridge! A much better character."

"But that does not mean Joe didn't do an excellent job in A Very Potter Sequel too!" Tyler argued, and she could hear a smile in his voice too. Their flirting was really getting on her nerves, not that a lot of people hadn't been worse. If she was really honest with herself, it was probably just because Tyler had rejected her. It had made her feel unwanted, but when she saw how upset he was about it, it didn't matter much. Then, when he was so comfortable with Tony, it stung again.

The way they looked at each other, blushed and then smiled, it made her feel left out. The way they never missed out on opportunities for physical contact, it made her feel like a complete outcast. She had really liked Tyler, and when he blow her off it was hard. Seeing him flirting with someone else, and a guy too, was even worse.

"Now that Ms. Sylvester knows, there is no way Catarine is getting the spot!" Chrystal gloated, as she walked down the halls to Glee rehearsal with Isabella and Liberty. The three cheerios proudly stalked the halls as if they owned them, which in a way, they did. "Even if she doesn't keep it, she's screwed!"

"No kidding," Liberty joined, smirking. Isabella was more quiet when they spoke of Catarine's "condition". It wasn't like she knew Catarine any better, everyone knew her background, but Isabella felt sort of bad talking about her like they didn't know, like she was some weird case they'd seen on "teen mom" or something. She didn't feel bad enough to stop them, though.

Seth was silently freaking out. Absentmindedly he ran his hand through his short dark-brown hair, as he watched Nicole do her homework, form a distance. She was in the library reading in some big red book, sometimes taking little notes, and was completely oblivious to Seth watching her. Nicole bit the tip of her pencil every now and then, distracting Seth.

Come on, kid, you can do this! All you need to do is go up to her, and ask her out. It's not like she'll eat you, right? Just go up there, sit down and talk. His pep-talks didn't really work, because even when he made valid points he was too freaked out to actually do something. People were beginning to look at him funny too, like he was some crazy stalker. When the librarian, a mean-looking older woman, looked at him particularly sharply, he sat down by a table just behind Nicole's, pretending to read a book. Nicole was still completely unaware of his presence.

Okay, do it, it's not that hard. Just smile, and ask her out. What's the worst that can happen? When he thought about it, the worst was her saying no, which really wasn't all that bad, was it? He would survive, it wasn't like no one had been rejected before.

Just as Seth built the courage to actually walk over, he discovered that Nicole was gone. Looking around the room like a deeply confused chicken, he found her exiting the library, her head bent in that sweet and shy way of hers. Cursing silently, Seth left the library, though another exit.

Nicole was trying to summon courage of her own. She needed the courage to talk to someone too, but not to ask them out, she rather wanted to tell Catarine that she understood and wanted to help. Still, it was pretty terrifying to her, just walking up to someone, declaring something like that. Taking a deep breath, Nicole walked up to Catarine, who was stuffing books into her locker.

"Hi, Ca- Catarine," Nicole more whispered than said. Catarine seemed to be too caught up in her own little world to notice. Swallowing once, Nicole tried again. "Hi, Catarine."

"Hello?" Catarine said, her tone clearly implying; "Why the heck are you talking to me?". Nicole chuckled nervously, her throat dry. This really wasn't going how she planned, maybe she should just back out a once? No, she was not.

"I... I just wanted to... To say th-that I," Nicole stuttered, her throat closing up, and her brain shutting down. Why would Catarine want to listen to her? Why would she care what Nicole had to say? Catarine waited for Nicole to say something that made sense, her eyebrows raised. "I understand how you feel."

"How can you?" Catarine spat coldly, her walls instantly flew up. Nicole was at a loss, she had never told anyone, no one except her parents. Everyone else had either known, or her parents had said it for her. Helplessly looking at the Bulgarian girl, Nicole opened and closed her mouth. "See? You can't. No one can!"

Catarine spun on her heel, quickly storming away from the other girl, who still stood doing her fish-on-land impersonation. Well, that went well.

There's a moment you know…you're fucked –  
>Not an inch more room to self-destruct<br>No more moves

Joshua sang lead in yet another song, he was pretty darn sure all he did those days were reading lines and lyrics. He was getting quite sick of Sandy always pushing him, making him study his lines harder, look deeper into them. Supposedly, it was to make him a better actor, and to give the play more credibility, but how far into something could he go?

While he was singing Catarine's thoughts were anywhere but where she was. She was thinking of how much the lyrics really applied to her. She was f*cked, it was true. She couldn't do anything about it. No matter what she did from now on, people were always going to look at her differently. At least, everyone who knew.

oh yeah, the dead-end zone  
>Man, you just can't call your soul your own<p>

Joshua finished, as Nathaniel took over, but he was speaking his lyrics.  
>"But the thing that makes you really jump is that the weirdest shit is still to come. You can ask yourself: "Hey, what have I done?" You're just a fly – the little guys, they kill for fun"<p>

Catarine wasn't the only one who wasn't really paying attention, Kevin wasn't really that into it either. He was thinking of the way bullies always seemed to target him. Even before he began wearing his scarf people pegged him as a target. No matter how good grades he got, how nice he was to everyone, they got down on him.  
>Jasper took over for the next two lines, his strong baritone expressing the anger the song had.<p>

Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up  
>Can't do that thing – that keeping still<p>

Tony had next two lines, his voice a lot higher than Jasper's, but just as strong.

But, you're fucked if you speak your mind

Jasper and Nathaniel joined him for the next line, their voice sounding great together, before everyone joined in on the chorus.

And you know – uh huh – you will

Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<br>Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
>Well you know they're gonna try<p>

Joshua cocked his head slightly, like Sandy had told him too, and said his next line, the others repeating after him like parrots.  
>"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."<br>"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

With his head cocked in that same way Joshua continued, singing this time.

Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try

Just between "disappear" and the rest of his line, Joshua had added a short, and near-sarcastic chuckle. Or, Sandy had added it. He was really getting sick of that girl telling him what to do. Still, Mr. Schue approved, so what could he do? Also, it sounded kind of cool, not that he'd tell her. Besides, the irritation he felt at Sandy bossing him aorund, sort made acting angry easier.

Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie  
>Long enough for them to all just quit<br>Long enough for you to get out of it

Tyler was also quite distracted. He had always been popular, more or less at least, and no one had ever called him a "loser", or anything, but lately people had begun staring at him weirdly, like he had some kind of mutation. Many kept their distance, too, like he had some fatal decease. He remembered what Felix had said too, about him and Tony, but they weren't together. Sure, Tyler would be happy if they were, but just because they hung out they didn't have to like each other in a non-platonic way. Like the song said, sometimes he did want to just get away, forget he ever noticed his lack of interest in girls and stay that way. Oblivious.

Everyone joined in for the chorus again, and kept singing the entire song through. There wasn't much choreography in the performance, as it looked just as impressive when the kids just shouted at the audience, expressing their anger.

Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<br>Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
>Well you know they're gonna try<p>

Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<br>Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
>Well you know they're gonna try<p>

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<p>

Totally fucked!

The song ended with Joshua staring straight out into the imaginary crowd, giving them the finger. Maybe not very appropriate for the time the play was set in, but it fit the song so well they kept it.

"Great job guys, take five and we'll just go through the last four songs and call it a day." Will smiled at the kids, who looked rather tired after a long day of rehearsals. He knew it was tough having to rehearse for long hours on a Friday, when most of them would probably prefer to be out enjoying the weekend. Still, they didn't really have much choice, if they were going to go through with the show. He sure wasn't thinking of giving up.

"So, what did you think of my chuckle?" Joshua asked Sandy, during the break. Personally he thought he had nailed it.

"You're getting better," Sandy replied, smiling slightly, before her business-face returned. "But it still sounds kind of forced, try loosening up a little."

Joshua felt his mouth fall open in disbelief. She needed him to "loosen up"? Wasn't she the one who had forced him to do extra rehearsals with her? Made him spend over upon hour reading those goddamn lines? She had been the one to rant to him about the "importance of focus and devotion", which led to more hours of hard work. Now, she was telling him to "loosen up"?

"The hell? You're the one who needs to loosen up! All this time you've been telling me to focus more, put more into it, and I have had it up to here!" He punctured the air just by the top of his head with his hand. Sandy's eyes grew wide with shock. She had ranted to him sure, and he had snapped back at her, but he had never yelled like this. "You have been nagging me all along, telling me to cut slacking off, and now you want me to relax? That's what we call a double-moral here in Ohio!"

"I have a double-moral? You're one to talk!" She snapped back viciously. He wasn't the only one with some restrained anger. She had always held back whenever he went on with how being gay was wrong, but she was pretty pissed about his prejudice. Didn't he think she'd feel that way, her parents were gay, and her brother. How could he just ignore that?

"Oh yeah? Well, actually, I think you're the one to talk of moral. How can you speak like that, with your..." He didn't know how to put it. He wanted to spit back to her how sick he felt her parents and her brother were, but he remembered he face the last time he had let himself get carried away. The hurt in her eyes, the disappointment.

"What, Joshua? My what? My family? Because I don't see what's immoral about them, because they have just as much right to love whoever they want to, as anyone else." Sandy bit back, her voice was still pretty loud, but had grown more silent and intense. Everyone else had gone silent, and only watched as the pair fought. "You know what I find immoral? People like you, who don't see their own errors, but find errors in others, that don't even exist!"

"Shut up!"

"I think you're a jerk, and-"

Sandy was cut off by Joshua's hand colliding with her cheek. Shocked at himself, Joshua stood frozen. His mind couldn't seem to process what he had done. He had hit a girl, a really small one too. Joshua's mouth kept opening and closing itself, as he simply stared at Sandy in complete terror. The others stared at him, a lot of their mouths forming perfect, shocked "O"s. Sandy's cheek was burning, and her brain couldn't even summon the braincells to blink, much less react. She had never been hit before, not off-stage anyway.

"I- I am sorry," Joshua stumbled at a loss of words. He tried to take a step toward her, but something stopped him, told him not to step close to her. The same thing told his feet to get him out of there, and not on his own accord for the most part, Joshua ran out. Sandy was left, still in her shocked position, head snapped to the side, eyes and mouth wide open. No one dared break the silence.

"Did you hear?"

"Joshua hit her!"

"That one guy on the football team, he hit the New York-girl!"

"Slapped her on the cheek."

"Heard her face is all swollen!"

The rumors were all over McKinley High School by Monday. Everyone knew of Sandy's run-in with Joshua's hand. No one had heard their entire conversation, and most people didn't know how bad their fight had been. What most people knew was that Joshua Harris, senior and football-player, had hit a girl, and a freshman on top. That was all they needed to know.

The looks were the worst to Joshua, the way people looked at him, like he was some sort of monster. Maybe he was, he had hit a girl after all. He still couldn't quite believe it himself but he knew it had happened. The thing he dreaded the most was seeing Sandy in glee club, looking into her eyes. Joshua knew he wouldn't be able to do that without feeling guilty as hell. He assumed she would stare at him with the same blame and disgust he had seen in so many others' gazes that day. He could understand them, he would probably have looked at a person the same way, had it been anyone else. But it wasn't, it was him and he was the one who had to deal with it. Taking a deep breath Joshua walked into after-school glee club practice.

"I need to talk to you," was the first greeting he got. He knew that soprano-voice at once, he was going to have to face it earlier than he had expected. Swallowing he nodded, not meeting the petite girl's eyes. He followed her out into an abandoned classroom, his mind racing. What was she going to say? Was she going to say anything at all, or was she going to let him grovel at her feet, and beg for forgiveness? It seemed likely. Maybe she had made some jocks come to beat the crap out of him, they seemed to be willing to do it, because nothing was worse than hitting a little girl like that. Whatever Joshua had expected, ha wasn't prepared for what Sandy said.

"I'm sorry." Joshua's mind went blank. She had said what? Wasn't he supposed to do the apologizing? He was the one who had hit her, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry," Sandy stated again, because Joshua clearly didn't get it, judging by his as-confused-as-a-transgendered-squirrel-expression. "I pushed you too hard, and expected to much. I'm sorry."

"Wait, shouldn't I be the one saying I'm sorry?" Joshua was genuinely confused. Sure, she had pushed him very hard, and expected a lot, but he still shouldn't have hit her. It was still wrong. "Because I am you know, really-"

"Save that apology for a time you do something really bad to someone." Sandy half-smiled at him, which confused him just as much. Wasn't hitting someone bad? Hadn't he broken some sort of unspoken morality-rule, or something? "I know I must seem kind of stupid for letting you off the hook, but I don't believe in holding grudges. At least not against the people you star in plays with."

It never ceased to amaze him how much she cared about those silly plays. Was she really willing to forgive him that easily, just because they were in a play together? She really was kind of crazy, wasn't she?

"Ready to go back in?" She asked, while he was still trying to wrap his head around it. It had seemed very easy, earning her forgiveness. A bit too easy. Still, he couldn't see any trap-doors of torture instruments, so he just went with it,and nodded, following her back to the choir room. In which, he meet by something very wet, sticky and brightly colored. Slushies, about a dozen of them.

"Thanks a lot, guys." He muttered sarcastically, wiping slushy out of his eyes. The glee club giggled in unison, and most couldn't help but smile, rather evilly at him. He had never been slushied before, and now he got more than ten at once. Suddenly, he didn't feel so lucky Sandy had forgiven him, anyway.

"Admit it, you sort of deserved that," Sandy grinned wickedly at him, and as some slushy went down his underpants, Joshua knew he and Sandy were even.

**When I wrote this I hardly noticed how short the different part are, but that's mostly due to my current lack of imagination, and the fact that I only had time to write a little at a time. I'm sorry again, but I've been busy.**

**The songs were "My junk" and "totally f*cked", both from spring awakening obviously.**

**Yeah, so tell me what yo think. I appreciate both praising and criticizing reviews. Tell me if you're especially interested in a character, maybe someone I only mention briefly, or someone you feel I should look more into. I try to do a little of each character in every chapter, but some are harder to write than others, and some I just really enjoy writing. **

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	7. The awakening of Spring

**Okay, so I have another chapter for you guys :D Please excuse my typos, I have been really tired just about every time I wrote in this chapter, so bare with me.**

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, Micheal, I can," Steve Scrivello replied coldly. He was a fat little man with a bald egg-shaped head. He sat behind his desk, looking at his employee, Micheal Gornette.

"But they're kids, you can't do this to them!" The taller man argued, slamming his big hand into the wooden desk.

"Exactly!" Mr. Scrivello replied, banging his fist into the same desk, the photo of his family falling over. "They're kids, they can't perform this play. It's all too mature for them."

"You said, that if I thought they could do it, they could!" Micheal bit, leaning over the desk toward the shorter man. Micheal was a good head taller when they stood, and he looked even taller when his boss was sitting. Steve was about twice as broad as Micheal, though.

"That was before I saw it myself," Steve defended himself. Micheal didn't know how Mr. Scrivello could have seen it, as no theaters close were doing it, and the Broadway tour had closed. Seeing the confused look on Micheal's face, he explained. "Oh please, it's all over the internet, as long as you know where to look. This is the twenty-first century, Micheal. Get a computer!"

"But," Micheal began, without really having an argument, as he fell back into the chair in front of the desk, beaten. His forehead wrinkled and he massaged his nose with his right hand, a weird habit of his. "But the kids, they've worked so hard."

"They'll learn from it, and their teacher will learn to not put up such vulgar plays again." Steve comforted in a business-like voice. He was smiling, obviously pleased with himself, as he dismissed Micheal, who looked rather beat-down, seeing as he would have to deliver the news to the kids. He stopped dead on his way out, and turned to his boss.

"One night," he said, looking Steve straight in the eye. Mr. Scrivello looked back unimpressed, but Micheal didn't have anything to lose. "Just give them their opening night, that's all I ask. Just so their parents can see it. Please."

Steve rolled the thought over in his head. On one hand, then the parents would get to see their children perform, which would make for happy parents, and maybe some of the kids were good, and would want to keep performing, so they would audition for some of the plays his theaters were doing. That was a good thought, new actors, he always needed fresh young actors. On the other hand, the kids would be performing such a vile play, and maybe they would be tempted into actually doing the things they acted out. Still, they had already rehearsed them, and most of them were probably having sex anyway. Then there were the complaints that were sure to come, but if it was just one night, then most of the seats would be taken by parents. Parents who would most likely be biased by the fact that it was their child performing.

"Fine," Steve agreed, rather unwillingly. Micheal did a small victory-dance, very undignified for a man his age. "But," Micheal stopped dancing, looking directly at his employer, feeling dread wash over him. "Only one night, and I want a ticket, front row."

"Of course, sir," Micheal grinned from ear to ear, as he near-skipped out the door, another very undignified action. When Steve thought about it, the play might not be so bad after all. It did go with the entire "Do not have sex, for you will get pregnant and die"-drill.

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<br>All will be forgiven

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<br>All will be forgiven

The entire glee club, except Joshua and Sandy sang the song in a sweet and innocent way. Mentioned exceptions were playing out the _other _scene, on center stage. Will Schuester sat in the auditorium watching his Glee clubbers rehearse. They were just about ready to perform, only minor changes were being made.

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<br>There is love in heaven

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<br>There is love in heaven

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<br>All will be forgiven 

At first this scene had been the most awkward one in the entire production, but as the cast got more comfortable around each other they came to appreciate it, and see what a beautiful scene it really was.

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<br>There is love in heaven  
>All will be forgiven<br>There is love in heaven  
>All will be forgiven <p>

The song got more complicated as the different harmonies began overlapping. Still, almost everyone agreed that it was "the complexity of it that truly made the song stand out", as the twins had put it, reminding Will painfully of one Rachel Berry, a former Glee clubber of his.

I believe  
>There is love in heaven<br>I believe  
>All will be forgiven<br>I believe  
>There is love in heaven<br>I believe  
>All will be forgiven<br>I believe  
>There is love in heaven<br>I believe  
>All will be forgiven<br>I believe  
>There is love in heaven<br>I believe  
>All will be forgiven <p>

The glee club was all too concentrated on their harmonies, or acting to notice a teary-eyed, middle-aged man standing in the back of the auditorium watching them. Seeing the kids do so well, proving their talent, was amazing. It was a crying shame only a few people would be able to see them, due to Mr. Scrivello's demand. Still, some people were better than none.

Peace and joy be with them  
>Harmony and wisdom<br>Peace and joy be with them  
>Harmony and wisdom<p>

I believe  
>I believe<br>I believe  
>Oh I believe<p>

Everyone noticed Micheal as his clapping broke the silence after the performance. Every head snapped up to look at him, as he calmly walked down the aisle. Micheal felt the tears still burning his eyes, while he looked for a way to explain the situation to the kids.

"Hi, kids," Mr. Gornette smiled sadly at the gang of teenagers. Most of them looked pretty awkward, especially Sandy and Joshua, who looked like they had been "caught in the act", with their rather suggestive pose. "I have some news." The kids looked at each other, some looking scared, while some didn't seem to get it. "My boss, Mr. Scrivello," Sandy, Tony and Kevin snickered. "He wants to stop you guys from performing."

"He cant do that!"

"The hell?"

"No way!"

"But, Mr. Gornette, you said we were allowed," Mr. Schuester reminded, confused. Micheal had given them the green light.

"I did, but it turns out, it wasn't my call after all." Micheal replied sadly, and was met by the confused and crushed faces of 15 high schoolers. "But, I did get him to agree to letting you guys have your opening night. Your parents will get to see you, and maybe a couple of your teachers or friends. It's not much, but it was all I could do."

"Thank you, Micheal, we appreciate the effort." Mr. Schue smiled, even if it didn't really reach his eyes. Mr. Gornette had done more than he could have expected, not everyone would have given him the green light to begin with. At least the parents would see how good their kids were, and maybe some of the other kids at McKinley would see it and want to join. It wasn't optimal, but it was the best the had. "Okay, guys, from the top."

"Mom?" Paige entered the living room uncertainly. Her mother, Linda, sat knitting, like she always did, all too concentrated on that to even look up.

"Yes, Paige?" She said, more to the white socks she was knitting than to her daughter. Paige hardly noticed, she was used to being in the shadow of the unborn baby.

"Remember that play I'm in? The one in Glee club?" Paige began, waiting for her mother to acknowledge it. She only got a slight nod. "Well, we're only going to have one night. Some jerk will only let us perform it once, this Friday, and I wanted you to know. So you'll know when to come?"

Her last sentence turned into more of a "because you are coming, right?". Her rather inattentive mother nodded again, directed at the little white sock. Paige let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Hopefully, when her mother saw the performance she would see that Paige was talented, and that girls could sing low.

"Hey, babe," Felix Zhang said in a seductive voice as Liberty closed her locker, startling her.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not your babe," Liberty clarified, looking up at the Asian jock. "Weren't you dating that Sophie-girl?" Felix shrugged noncommittally at her question, leaning against the lockers. "And second of all, you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Felix apologized, in a voice that was somewhere between falsely lying, and being honest, she couldn't decide which. "I thought you might want help with those books." He grabbed her books from her, sternly enough to not give her a choice, but gently enough to just seem polite.

"Okay, but why?" Liberty inquired, boys like Felix were never nice to you, unless they wanted something. Still, carrying her books was sweet of him, and he was very handsome. She liked how he didn't look like all the other guys in school. With his Korean origin he really stood out.

"Because I want to ask you out," Felix declared, matter-of-factly. The way he got straight to the point like that, ruined the romantic feel of the book-carrying, but still sort of blew her mind. "This Saturday, Breadstix, eight o'clock."

Just as Liberty was about to answer him, the Asian boy handed her her books back and made his way quickly to another classroom, leaving her an incoherent mess. Boy, did that guy know how to mess with a girl's head.

Nicole was trying desperately to get the slushy out of her orange-reddish hair, which had turned blue by the slushy. She had cried the first time someone had given her a slushy-facial, but she was getting used to it. While trying to get some very resistant slushy out of her hair, she heard a stifled sob from one of the stalls. Normally, she would just have tried to ignore, being too shy to do something about it, but these sobs sounded familiar.

Slowly, and rather nervously, Nicole made her way over to the stall she heard the sobs coming from. "You can do this. Maybe they need you, you have to help," kept replaying itself in her head, mentally pushing her toward the door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Nicole pushed the door open slowly, to reveal Catarine, sitting on the toilet crying.

"Catarine?" Nicole hesitantly addressed the cheerio sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands.

"What?" Catarine barked, clearly not wanting Nicole's help. The shy girl nearly turned and ran out, but barely managed to stop herself, she wasn't going to leave someone who was crying. Nervously Nicole took a small step closer to Catarine to close the door. The girl with multicolor hair looked up at her questioningly. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I- I just want to help," Nicole tried, gently sitting down on the bathroom floor. Catarine did not plan to let anyone "help" her, because the ones that had tried, had only forced their opinion on her, and not actually helped her.

"If you just want to tell me what do, then you can just go screw yourself!" Catarine spit, more tears falling own her face. She was sick of people trying to make her see things their way. It was her life, and not to mention her baby, not theirs!

"That's not what I- what I came for," Nicole explained, looking to the bathroom floor for some way to continue. She felt her throat closing up, just like the last time. "I just want you to know that, that you're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Catarine's deep brown eyes boring into Nicole's down-turned face. The less athletic girl was at a loss of words, how did you tell someone something like this?"I am alone. Coach Sylvester just kicked me off the cheerios, now I'm just a glee club _loser_."

"Exactly!" Nicole exclaimed, looking up at the ex-cheerio, who looked back, both confused and slightly offended.

"What? Telling me I'm a loser is supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean that you've got us, the glee club." Nicole smiled halfway, trying to comfort the other girl. "You've got someone who understands."

"Aside from how cheesy that was, I just want to say that no one understands!" Catarine barked, not caring if the other girl saw her break down. Nicole was startled by the sudden anger, and fell back against the stall-door. "How could they? So what if Paige's mom, and the twins' mom have been here, that does not mean they understand! The twins haven't even met their mom!"

"I understand," Nicole stated simply, ignoring how cheesy she sounded. Catarine looked back down at her, looking tired, and opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off. "Don't say that I don't! Because I do."

"How?" Catarine asked icily, and Nicole was taken aback. She hadn't said it out loud for years, she had never said it to someone who wasn't family, or a psychiatrist. Catarine looked down at the green-eyed girl expectantly.

"I- I was," Nicole stumbled, her mind racing to find the words, and her throat closing up again.

"See? You don't understand!" Catarine accused, as Nicole didn't seem able to do anything but open and close her mouth mindlessly.

"Iwasraped," the words fell out of her mouth rapidly, much to rapidly and quietly for Catarine to hear. Still, having said it helped a little, gave her the strength to say it in an understandable manner. "I was raped."

Catarine's mind went blank, and suddenly she was the one doing the fish-on-land impersonation. How could Nicole keep something like that hidden? How could she not tell people? But what did being raped, have to do with getting knocked-up? Unless...

"And you got pregnant?" The roles reversed completely as Nicole began crying, tears streaming down her face freely. It still felt good though, to have told someone. At a loss of what to do, Catarine put an arm around the other girl, trying to comfort her. She didn't know what to say to Nicole. What did you say to a girl who had been raped, gotten pregnant from it, and now cried with you in a freaking restroom!

"I am so sorry," Catarine whispered, realizing how heart-less she had been, yelling at Nicole like that. The crying girl didn't even seem to notice the apology, but kept sobbing into Catarine's shoulder. "I didn't mean what I said, I didn't know, I didn't-"

Neither girl had anything more to say, so they simply cried, letting it all out. Nicole cried into Catarine's shoulder, who cried with her face hidden in Nicole's hair. They couldn't hear if anyone entered the bathroom, both all too caught up in their own little world. It was good, crying like that. Neither Catarine, nor Nicole, had really cried about it. Nicole had cried a lot, but it had ceased quickly and left her with numbness. Time seemed to pass unnoticed as they let the tears fall, eventually running out of tears.

"I'm not keeping it," Catarine whispered, her voice feeling rusty from disuse. Nicole simply looked up at her, not judging at all. It felt like a great burden had been lifted from Catarine's shoulders, having said it. "I can't, I just, can't."

"I understand," Nicole nodded, her green eyes still staring into Catarine's deep brown ones. Neither girl had ever felt so accepted as they did just then, like it didn't matter how bad things had been up until now, because now they both understood.

Another thing the girls had in common, was that they had both been completely oblivious to the smell that infected the restroom, up until this point. All of a sudden they both noticed the terrible smell that usually is in local restrooms.

"God, it stinks in here!" Catarine exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Nicole nodded, mimicking Catarine's nose wrinkling, and stood up to exit the stall. Catarine quickly followed, and the girls left the bathroom together, ignoring their spoiled make-up.

The auditorium was positively buzzing with nervousness and excitement. 15 high schoolers in full costume waited back-stage, eager to start the show. Some of them had to split their part, one of them taking the solos in the group number, and another taking the solosong, so they would all get to perform. Nicole and Seth looked like they were about to puke, they were green enough at least. Sandy and Tony looked more like kids waiting for Santa Claus, their eyes big and expecting. Joshua sat mumbling lines to himself, trying to keep his nerves under control, while Tyler was freaking out, listing everything that could go wrong, while Tony tried calming him, without much success. Kevin and Paige sat doing something that looked very much like meditating. The cheerios and jocks looked more like they were preparing for a football game, than for a performance, but Will wasn't going to stop them.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Will asked looking at the glee club. He was answered by some excited murmurs, some nervous ones, and a head-shake from Tyler, Seth and Nicole. Will couldn't help but be nervous for them, he knew they could do it, but the butterflies were still there in the pit of his stomach. "I know you can do this kids, you'll be amazing! We're on in a couple minutes, so try to be calm and just enjoy yourselves."

"They better do good, Gornette," Mr. Scrivello warned his employee, who sat beside him in the auditorium. Micheal had seen them, and knew they would, but couldn't quite be calm anyway.

"They will, sir," he reassured, even if he was a little unsure. "They will."

The lights were dimmed, and the audience fell silent, leaving only the charged silent of before a show. The curtains opened to reveal Sandy, standing in the middle of the stage, singing out to the crowd. At the end of Sandy's song Chrystal ran in, and the play began fully.

The show went smoothly, except for a little line-mixing and someone placing themselves a little off their mark, nothing went wrong. The audience laughed, and cried at the right places, at least most of them. Will felt his heart swell with pride as he watched his glee club bow together, huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh honey, you were amazing!"

"Wow, never saw that one coming!"

"Didn't know you had it in you!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

Joyous statements from proud family members sounded around Paige as she looked for her mother and stepfather. She saw two men talking to Sandy and Tony, obviously their dads, a man with orange hair and a pale complexion stood with a blond woman talking to Chrystal. A man with graying hair, a pretty woman with brown hair, Jasper and two other boys who looked a lot like him were smiling and laughing together. Paige saw the other families as well, but not her own. She couldn't find her mom, and as most who didn't have any connection to the performers left, it became painfully clear that they weren't there. They had ditched her, after promising they'd come.

"Nice acting, kiddo," a man in his early twenties grinned, slinging an arm casually around Tyler's shoulders. The black-haired boy looked up at his much taller, older brother. "Proud of you, bro."

"Thanks," Tyler smiled at Calvin, his second-oldest brother. He wasn't as close with Calvin as he was with Sean, but they were still brothers, and hearing your brother say he was proud of you was kind of a big deal. Tyler couldn't see his other older brother, Jacob, looking at him funny, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Hey, Missy!" Mr. Scrivello called out to Sandy, who turned her head in his direction. They silently measured each other, taking the other in. Sandy still wore her white dress and gray stockings, Mr. Scrivello wore a black suit. "I'm Steve Scrivello, and I own all the local theaters here, but I suppose you know that." Sandy nodded courtly, her business-face in place. "And I want to make you my new star!"

Sandy's eyes went wide and her face broke into a huge grin. Being a star was all she had ever wanted. Before she let herself get carried away she scanned Mr. Scrivello's face for a sign of dishonesty, and found none.

"Really?" Sandy squeaked excitedly, nearly jumping up and down. Steve nodded, a pleased grin on his face, and Sandy tackled him with a hug, or tried anyway, her being all to small to properly hug the fat man. "Thank you!"

"You okay?" Kevin walked over to Paige, who looked lost. Her near-black eyes were big and seemed watery. When she saw him she quickly blinked and plastered a fake smile on her face, he could see right through it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with false cheer. Kevin wanted to tell her how fake she sounded, but if she didn't want to talk about it, he probably shouldn't push her. She seemed to fragile at the moment. Inside Paige was fighting her emotions, trying to keep them under control. She was saddened by being let down like that. She was furious, at being lied to, but most of all she was hurt. Her own mother had failed her. Paige felt like throwing up.

"Why didn't you come?" Paige stormed into the living room, where her mother sat knitting and her stepfather watched TV. The both sat on the loveseat, looking disgustingly like a happy little family-to-be. Only Paige didn't fit in, she never had.

"What do you mean, Paige?" Linda asked, but it wasn't a genuine reaction, her mother knew what Paige meant. The fake surprise was prominent on the brown-haired woman's pretty face.

"You know what I mean!" Paige snapped back, tears welling up in her eyes. She had thought they would at least acknowledge it. But no, not her mother. Her mother would rather pretend everything was fine, just like she pretended Paige wasn't really hers.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Paige." Her stepfather, John, said calmly, looking away from the TV, to bore his gaze into Paige's. He had cold blue eyes, she always felt like he could see into her soul.

"You promised! How could you? You said you'd be there!" Paige spat ignoring her stepfather's warning, as hot tears streamed down her face. He looked at her sternly, his face looked like it was carved in stone. Paige's mother kept her fake offended expression, while Paige could see in her eyes she knew she had done wrong by Paige. "You promised."

All those years of neglect washed over her. How her mother had changed from that loving, and goofy person Paige had loved, to some rich man's trophy wife. The little comments on Paige's appearance, and voice. The looks. Everything flooded over her as she felt more tears fall.

"But that's just what you do, huh? You say something, and then change. You turn yourself into the victim, because you can't stand the thought of having done something wrong." Paige shouted at her mother, who was also crying by now. Her stepfather stood up, warning in his stormy eyes. "You're weak! You're manipulative and weak!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" John yelled, taking a step toward Paige, who didn't even blink.

"You are nothing but a selfish, lying bitch!"

John grabbed Paige's shoulders and shoved her into the wall, hard. The back of her head collided first, sending a wave of pain through her head. Her mouth flew open and her eyes went wide. They had never physically abused her before, both John and Linda looked shocked, but John still looked furious. Paige's mind had stopped working the second her head crashed into the wall, and she hardly managed to realize what happened when John's flat hand hit her cheek, leaving it burning.

Paige stood frozen, her mother and stepfather too. Her mother's knitting needles fell out of her hands, but she didn't care to do anything about it. The only sound in the room came from the TV, which was still on. The cheers from the TV contrasted heavily with the tension that filled the room. John looked shocked at what he had done, he had hit a child. An innocent child. Linda looked as shocked as he did. Slowly Paige began realizing it too.

Paige snapped her head up to look him in the eye. All her hurt, shock and disgust filled her eyes. Half consciously she turned to leave, but just as she was walking out John grabbed her wrist. She turned around sharply, meeting his gaze again.

"Don't," she whispered, and he let go, looking at her with empty eyes. Without thinking her body made it's way out of the door, walking determinedly away from the house. She didn't know where, just away. The sky was dark, and she wouldn't have been able to see anything, if not for the streetlamps. Her tears kept clouding her vision, making seeing even harder.

The couldn't believe it, they had never hit her before, never. They had never even been close. Paige felt her cheek burn like some fire burnt under her skin. She had never been hit, not by anyone. Joshua had hit Sandy the week before, but it was different to be hit. She couldn't understand how Sandy had forgiven Joshua so quickly, she certainly couldn't see herself forgiving John, at least not in a long time. Her feet kept carrying her off to somewhere, the houses became smaller, the street not as well lit. Suddenly she felt the cold wind stab her, she hadn't thought about taking a coat. All of a sudden she realized that she had no idea where she was. The only thing in her mind had been getting away, she hadn't thought about where "away" would be.

The neighborhood was not as nice as the one where her stepfather's mansion was, but not as shabby as it could have been. The houses were of pretty average size, more like the kind she would like to live in when she grew up. She saw a boy with black walk out of one of them, a bag, probably filled with thrash, slung over his rather narrow shoulders. He wasn't very tall, probably not much taller than she was. Something about him seemed familiar. The boy throw the bag into the garbage can.

"Hey, who's there?" The boy asked loudly, looking in her direction. When he spoke she realized it was Kevin from glee club, thank god. She half-ran toward him, to greet him, not quite trusting her voice. "Hey, Paige! What are you- Heck! What happened to your cheek?"

Before Paige could answer he took her hand and she followed him toward his house.

"Come on, it's freezing outside!" He showed her in, and she entered one of the coziest houses she had never seen. It was rather small and cramped, but still there seemed to be just enough room for about three people to live comfortably there. Just about everything was in warm colors, and the house seemed warm and welcoming. "I know it's not exactly a palace, but it's home."

Just kicking off his shoes, Kevin showed Paige to the bathroom. Ordering her to sit on the toilet, he found a towel and let cold water run over it, before handing it to Paige. He seemed a little too experienced with bruises like this. Gratefully Paige took it and pressed it to her cheek, and felt the throbbing pain being soothed.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Kevin asked, leaning against the sink. Even if he was practically in the other end of the room, they were still pretty close because the bathroom was so small. Paige didn't quite know if she wanted to tell him, she didn't know him that well and she still couldn't quite believe she had been hit like that. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"Why are you being so helpful?" Paige asked, looking into his gray eyes. It wasn't like they were close, sure she thought he was a cool guy and all, but she didn't really know him. He looked very sad when she asked, like her question hurt him. She had no clue why.

"Isn't it what every sane person should do?" He asked her, but he didn't really sound like he believed it. Kevin looked down at her with that sad expression again, and she looked back up at him. "And, well, I'm in love with you."

"No, you're not," she replied monotonously. She was all for helping, but you did not joke with love. You did not tell someone you were in love with them, especially not when mentioned someone had just been slapped. "You're gay."

"No, I'm not," he replied, letting out a sad chuckle. He looked down at the floor not meeting her eyes. Paige felt guilty at once, she had just assumed he was gay, but never once asked him. No one had asked him, and yet everyone had just thought so. Still, what straight guy wore a rainbow-scarf? "But my brother was."

"Oh, I didn't know you have a brother," Paige said, not catching the past-tense.

"I don't, but I did." Kevin explained, and again Paige felt the guilt wash over her. Again, she had assumed things. Way to go. "He was my hero, I practically worshiped the ground he walked on. I thought he was the coolest guy on earth, and I didn't understand why no one else saw it. The thought he was too weird, too different. They bullied him, beat him." Kevin's face grew stoney and his eyes distant as he spoke of his brother. "He was very out and proud, I think that's why it was so bad for him." Kevin swallowed hard. "One night he had been beaten real bad, he had been at a party, he hadn't done anything wrong, but still they beat him. He didn't have his phone on him, so he couldn't call anyone, and no one would borrow him one. He had to drive himself. The doctors said he had two broken ribs, and a sprained wrist, and he had to drive. We don't know exactly what happened, but drove off the road and into some trees." Kevin drew a shaky breath, before continuing his eyes full of tears. "He was in a coma for two days before he died. I never got to say goodbye to him, not properly anyway. He is the reason I wear my scarf, it was really his."

"I'm so sorry," Paige whispered, her own eyes filled with tears. Kevin kept avoiding her eyes, staring at the floor. She felt sorry for him, everyone judged him before they even knew why he did what he did. If they had only known about Kevin's brother they would have shut up. A lot of people did dumber things in honor of the ones they had loved and lost, why did Kevin have to be bullied for it?

"It's okay, you didn't know," Kevin whispered back, finally looking at her. His eyes were still blank, but he seemed less sad. Paige smiled a small smile, before standing up and hugging the curly-haired boy. He hugged her back, burying his face in the nook where her neck meet her shoulder. They both let the tears stream down their faces, while they simply held on to each other. Suddenly, the world looked just a little brighter.

**The song is I believe from Spring Awakening, if you didn't get that. **

**I have a couple things to say;**

**First of all, you guys are awesome :D I mean it, your reviews really help me, so thank you. And thanks for letting me play with your characters, who are also awesome :D**

**Secondly, tell me if there is anything off, like always. If someone acts weirdly, if anything just seems plain weird. Or if you have a special someone you would like to see together with your character, though I doubt I'll listen to those, because I have plans for most of the characters.**

**Thirdly, this is just for Lovefuinn, so if you're not lovefuinn you can just skip this. It's about your character, Evan Hudson. I would love to include him, but first of all I'll need you to fill out the entire form, just so I know more about him. Secondly, I'm sorry, but Finn and Quinn can't be his parents because in this story they would be around 21 years old, not nearly old enough to have a son in high school. I also don't think I can have him get together with Bea, as I have already got so many character's to keep track of. I can however, let him get together with another cheerleader. Also his audition song, can you tell me the artist, because I found several songs called "I found love" so I don't know which one you mean. Could you also give me some more detail on his personality? It could help me get inspired, and in a story like this with so many characters I need to see who inspires me to find out who gets story lines.(as you can probably tell Tyler has inspired me). I don't mean to sound rude, and if I do I'm sorry.**

**I might need a couple Warblers later, and I'll let you guys make those too. I can't accept every warbler though, and they won't be as important as the New Directions characters, but I'll still need them. Maybe I'll just mention the names of the warblers that aren't really in the ****story, and use them later, I'll see. I will pick the Warblers I think are the most interesting/fit my plan the best, and tell you who I pick in the next chapter I think. **

**Warblers form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Family:**

**Appearance: **

**Insecurity: (the one thing(or a couple if you want to) about him that he would like to change, but can't because he was born that way/ what his insecurity shirt would say)**

**Likes/loves:**

**Dislikes/hates: **

**Crush/relationship: **

**What he likes in a crush/looks for in a partner: **

**Household:**

**What they thinks of themselves:**

**Clique:**

**strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Background history: (why is he at Dalton, was he bullied, is it because it's a good school?)**

**Religion: **

**Vocal range/voice: **

**Favorite genre of music:**

**Habits/nervous habits/phobias:**

**Hobbies/obsessions: **

**Personality:**

**Anything you want to happen to your character:**

**Anything you don't want to happen to your character:**

**Anything else:**

**It's not very different from the normal form, but I don't need to know some things, like what instrument he plays, because he most likely will not play it as the warblers are an a Capella choir. If you feel it's really important write it in the "anything else".**

**By the way, if any of you need a Beta reader, I would love the job :D Especially if you're writing a submit story ;)**

**I'll try to update once a week, and I'll try to keep all the chapters about 5000 words.**

**And I know this was like the longest author's note ever.**

**Again, you guys are awesome and tell me what you think.**

**NB! After posting this I found out that I will not only be needing Warblers, I'll need some other new characters too. Again, these will be minor characters, but I still really need them. Again, I probably can't accept them all, but a few would be nice. Feel free to post more than one :)**

**Minor character form:**

**Name: **

**Age: (between 15 and 25)**

**Gender: **

**Sexuality:**

**Family: (not very important)**

**Appearance: **

**School:(if your character goes to school)**

**Insecurity: (the one thing(or a couple if you want to) about him/her that he/she would like to change, but can't because he/she was born that way/ what his/her insecurity shirt would say)**

**Likes/loves: **

**Dislikes/hates: **

**Crush/relationship: **

**What he/she likes in a crush/looks for in a partner:**

**Household:**

**What they thinks of themselves:**

**strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Background history: **

**Religion:**

**Vocal range/voice:**

**Favorite genre of music:**

**Instrument:**

**Habits/nervous habits/phobias:**

**Motivation for being in Glee: **

**Hobbies/obsessions: **

**Personality: **

**Anything you want to happen to your character:**

**Anything you don't want to happen to your character: **

**Anything else: **

**These minor characters will all be actor working for Mr. Scrivello. I don't want them to go to McKinley, but a warbler can also be one of the actors. I do want at least one of the warblers to be an actor too. Like I've said earlier, I love detail :D If you have a warbler, who is also actor, then use the actor form, and state that he is a warbler too in the "anything else".**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	8. Shirts and Confessions

**Added more to the authors note at the end! Important!(sort of)**

Happily skipping down the stairs, Sandy headed toward the exit of the theater after her meeting with Steve Scrivello. She was positively buzzing with energy at the thought of doing community theater again. Back in New York she had starred in several Broadway plays, but except Spring Awakening she hadn't done much theater after they moved to Lima. The opportunity to act again thrilled her.

As she made her way toward the door, she heard someone playing the piano. The sound stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a simple melody, and it sounded strangely familiar, like a song you listened to constantly long ago, and heard again. She felt like something was missing from it though, like it originally had something more, like drums accompanying it. Whoever was playing had obviously not bothered with it.

Listening closely to find out where the sound came from, Sandy silently entered one of the rehearsal rooms, a small, and quite intimate room with a stage and chairs. There was a black piano on the stage, and a tall figure sat playing, his back to her. The boy was far too deep into his piano playing, to even notice Sandy walking toward him. He sat with his profile toward her, his back ramrod straight.

Everyone's around  
>No words are coming out<br>And I can't find my breath,

can we just say the rest with no sound?  
>And none of this is enough<p>

His voice was clearly strong, and if Sandy should guess what his vocal range was she would guess somewhere between a baritone and a tenor. He was seemed deeply concentrated, and even if she was just a couple meters from the stage he didn't see her.

I still don't measure up  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it<br>And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone 

Finally remembering what song the boy was singing, Sandy joined in where she knew the female lead on the song was. When Sandy joined the boy, he was clearly startled, having been far too removed from the world. His head snapped up to inspect the intruder, but he kept playing. He was very handsome, and very "clean"-looking. His blonde hair was neat, his skin completely acne-free, his cheekbones high and his eyes were a dark brown.

And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

(I, would) 

As the boy kept playing Sandy sang the next verse, trying hard to remember all the lyrics. She let her fingers dance on the piano, a strange habit she had whenever she was trying to remember something. While singing she walked along the edge of the piano, until she was on the end opposite of the handsome boy.

I thought I saw a sign'  
>Somewhere between the lines<br>Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
>Well I still have your letter<br>Just got caught between someone I just invented  
>Who I really am<br>And who I've become

The boy joined in again as the chorus came around. Their voices sounded very good together, and they had obvious chemistry. Somehow the boy managed to play flawlessly, without breaking eye contact with her. She noticed how neatly his clothes were pressed, and that he was wearing a blue collared shirt. Sandy couldn't see what jeans he was wearing, but judging by the rest of the boy, she'd guess some kind of designer jeans.

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you<p>

(Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh etc.)

Yeaahhhh, yeahhh

I, I, would.

And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
>And I do<br>Want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
>And I'd be so good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be so good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be so good to you<p>

The boy sang the last line looking Sandy straight in the eye, smiling slightly. Sandy smiled as well, feeling the thrill of a good duet. Still smiling the boy stood up and walked elegantly toward her.

"River Talcott," the boy introduced himself, taking Sandy's delicate hand and kissing it softly. Most people would probably be freaked, or feel awkward at the gesture, but Sandy enjoyed the old-fashioned greeting. She felt rather flattered, actually.

"Sandy Cosette Turner-Dubois," she replied, still looking into the tall boy's dark brown eyes. He was very tall, at least, when compared to herself, but then again, everyone was tall when compared to her.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." River said, mildly surprised. Sandy was very surprised he recognized her name, or even knew it at all. She hadn't expected that the boy was an actor there, but in hindsight she probably should have guessed it.

"So you know?"

"Not much I don't, at least not about what goes on around here," River flashed her a bright million dollar smile. He kept his perfect posture when standing too.

"So you know which play we'll be doing?" Mr. Scrivello had refused to tell her for some reason. He probably thought she'd tell the other actors, and it was supposed to be a surprise.

"No clue," River answered, but he didn't seem to care much either. "Mr. Scrivello never lets anyone know before the big announcement, they always make it a big deal. I don't really think Mr. Scrivello cares much about it, but I suppose he likes keeping us in the dark." River rolled his eyes slightly. "Anyway, I need to go, but I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure," Sandy breathed, trying to be nonchalant, and failing miserably. River turned on his heel and walked out with long strides. He was certainly the most interesting guy she had meet in a while.

"Congratulations," Will beamed at the Glee club, who immediately began cheering, their post-performance high returning. "On your amazing performance on Friday! You guys were awesome, and everyone did great!"

All the kids smiled, Seth shyly, while the twins beamed with self-satisfaction. None of them seemed to care that they only got one night, they had got to perform it, which was enough. Some of them had never performed in front of a crowd before, so doing a play for an audience was a huge step for them.

"But guys, let's not forget that sectionals are in less than two weeks, and we still don't have a setlist." Will reminded, and the kids grew quiet at once. The air seemed charged with both excitement and nervousness. They had been so zoomed in on Spring Awakening, they had forgotten all about sectionals. "Today, I got the list of our competition. We're up against the Chickadees, and the Warblers. Some of you probably know them from last year."

Nicole and Jasper nodded, some looked confused, probably wondering what birds had to do with show-choirs and the rest looked completely indifferent.

"Well, we need to figure out a good setlist, because the songs are like the skeleton for a performance. After we pick the songs, you guys have to give it some flesh and blood, making it come to life." Will explained enthusiastically, firing up the twins, but most of the club didn't get it. First birds, then skeletons? What did they have to do with their setlist? "So, any suggestions?"

Will had learned from his previous years, he had learned to let the kids choose more. They usually did just a little better when they wanted to do the song, and they weren't being forced. He did of course come with suggestions of his own, and he did help them get the discussion on the right track, but mostly the kids decided.

"I say we do something from Broadway," Tony suggested at once, and was backed up by a nodding Sandy. "It's something the judges relate to and-"

"Haven't we done enough musicals?" Nathaniel shot them down, getting agreeing mutter from most of the jocks and cheerios. The twins rolled their, but didn't push it, they had mostly done musical-tunes after all.

"Some classic rock?"

"Something new!"

"Gaga?"

"No way!"

"Hey, Mr. Schue?" A voice Will recognized from Spanish-class broke through the discussion. He turned to see a tall Asian boy with short, frayed hair standing by the door. Unlike most people who joined he didn't seem nervous at all, but he didn't seem excited like most others did either. Felix looked very relaxed, actually. "I want to audition."'

Most of the glee club looked absolutely stunned, their mouths hanging open. Felix had always hated the Glee club, why would he want to audition. Just two weeks earlier before he had declared what big losers they were for choosing Glee over a party. Suddenly, he wanted to join? Something was very off.

"So, I'll have to sing something for you, right?" Felix asked, and Will nodded. He was rather surprised himself, but he wasn't going to stop someone from joining. "Okay, Fuck you by Cee Lo."

Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows at the jock, who at first didn't seem to get what the look meant, before he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, _forget_ you, then."

I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl i love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<p>

The kid was good, but he clearly hadn't done much singing before. He was confident, and he had a nice and steady rhythm. The rest of the club obviously knew the song, because most of them were them lip-synching along, or singing the back-up vocals, and all were dancing in their seats.

I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (ain't that some sh*t?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a…<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<p>

Felix really seemed to like the spotlight, smiling and giving it his best shot. The censor of the song seemed to annoy him a little, as he had probably rehearsed singing "Fuck you". Still, he managed to sing "forget", at least most of the time.

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<br>I guess he's an xbox and I'm more atari,  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<p>

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>(oh sh*t she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know nigga)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<p>

Felix had let out the second verse, just to not make it such a long song. As the last part of the song came around, Felix walked toward Liberty, who sat singing and dancing in her seat. He looked her in the eyes as he sang the last part, grinning.

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
>(so bad, so bad, so bad)<br>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
>"this is one for your dad"<br>(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!<br>Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
>I still love you. Oooh!<p>

For the last chorus Felix grabbed Liberty's hand and dragged her with him to the center, dancing with her. The rest of the club got the hint, and soon they were all dancing, most quite clumsily. Will couldn't help but laugh at the sight of 16 high school students dancing like nobody could see them. Paige, the twins and Joshua actually looked very cool, while Jasper, Nicole, Kevin, Ramiele, Nathaniel, Tyler were almost as bad as Finn had been.

I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl i love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<p>

I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (ain't that some sh*t?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a…<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<p>

"Well, welcome to the Glee Club, Felix!" Will smiled at his expanded Glee club.

"We can't just ignore it forever you know," Kevin said quietly, as he and Paige sat in the living room, watching some TV show or other. She had been living with his family ever since the "incident". His parents completely understood, and treated her like she was their own, or at least their niece. Paige froze, as she realized that she couldn't put off talking about it. Not forever at least.

"Maybe not, but I don't want to yet." She replied, closing herself off from him. It wasn't that he wasn't an amazing guy, and he had been nothing but good to her after the "incident", but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "I'm just not ready."

Kevin understood it was hard to talk about, but she couldn't just shove it under the carpet and ignore it. It hurt a little too, knowing she wouldn't talk about it with him, hadn't he bared his soul to her telling her about his brother? If she wasn't ready there was nothing he could do but wait.

Seth followed Nicole with his eyes as she walked past him in the hall. He felt like a stalker, just watching her from a distance like that, but not building the courage to actually do something about it. Still, he was all too shy to ask her out, at least when she was around other people. Lately she had been almost glued to Catarine's side, making it impossible for Seth to do anything. No matter how much Nicole tried to not be noticed, he couldn't help but pay attention to her.

Seth often wished he wasn't so shy. He didn't really need to be, did he? It wasn't like he had that much to be insecure about, but he still was. Sure, he was a bit too thin, and worked out like crazy to get more muscles, but he wasn't that bad, was he? Still, Nicole hardly seemed to notice him, and as long as he didn't dare do something about it, he supposed things wouldn't change.

He didn't get how the other guys did it. To them it looked so easy, they just walked up the the girl and asked her out. Or they just took her hand and she fell in their arms. Seth wasn't brave enough to do that, but maybe that was what he would have to do. Maybe he just had to take a chance.

"Nikki, will you come with me to the doctor tomorrow?" Catarine asked, partially embarrassed that she had to ask. She just didn't want to go alone, and Nicole seemed to be her only friend. They were walking down the hall on their home. The green-eyed girl was surprised, but quickly agreed. Nicole didn't want to let down her new-found friend, at least not when she needed her like that.

"Great, it's about you-know-what," Catarine breathed out, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. They had agreed to call her abortion the "you-know-what", just because it was easier to say. Catarine's older brother, Nikko, had come with her the first time she visited the doctor, because she was under-age he had to sign a from to let her have the abortion. After their parents died, Nikko had been like a parent to Catarine and their little sisters Mia and Elizabeth. It was hard on him, but he did good. "It's just to make sure I want to do it."

"Kids, I've got the song for us." Mr. Schue grinned as he entered the choir room to find the glee club sitting there waiting for him. Most of them lit up at his words, they were running out of time, trying to find the right setlist. "But, I'm not going to tell you yet."

"Why?"

", we don't have much time!"

"You're not serious!"

"The hell?"

"Guys, guys! Relax, just because I'm not saying which song it is, that doesn't mean we won't be working toward sectionals." Will answered cryptically. None of the kids understood, how could they work on a song, when they didn't know which song it was? "We'll be working on your outfits. Because we'll be doing some very special outfits."

Again, he was met with blank or confused faces. How could their outfits be more important than their actual performance?

"A couple years back, we did this song, Born this way, where the club wore white t-shirts with an insecurity printed on it. We'll be doing that, but with a twist," Will was still being very mysterious, and the club still very much confused. Mr. Schuester couldn't help but smile at the looks on their faces. "You'll each wear a t-shirt with your biggest flaw on the front, or a thing your vulnerable about, and on the back we'll have your best trait. Got it?"

"What exactly do you mean, Mr. Schue?" Sandy asked, saying out loud what everyone wondered. Did he mean like something people bullied them for? Something they disliked about themselves?

"I mean, that you should find a word, or a phrase that shows something that people can use against you, or maybe something you use against yourself." Will tried to explain. It was hard to describe what he was looking for, but he tried to keep it as open as possible, to get the best words possible. "Maybe it's not necessarily something negative, but it tends to get in your way. Like being gay."

"So, you want us to just tell the world stuff like that?"

"Yes," Will confirmed, nodding. "But I also want you to find one thing you love about yourself, and these things don't have to be about your personality, they can be physical. For example, I've got a butt-chin. I'll leave you to your brain-storming."

Everyone felt kind of awkward talking about their insecurities with a bunch of people, so they split in smaller groups, to try and get used to the thought of telling the world such dark secrets. Sandy, Tony and Tyler sat together, along with Catarine and Nicole, Jasper, Kevin, Paige, Ramiele and Seth also sat together, while most of the jocks and cheerios sat together.

"Oh, and guys? Try to be original, and be creative with how you voice your flaw or trait."

To some, one or both words came quickly, while to others it was very hard to either decided which trait they wanted or how to phrase it. While a few kept changing their minds all the time. Catarine chose "preggers" as her flaw, because a lot of people used it against her. Liberty suggested "bitch" as Chrystal's flaw, which ended in a cat-fight Felix and Nathaniel broke up quickly. Paige went back and forward a lot before settling for "Bullhead" as her flaw. Sandy immediately called dibs on "Triple threat", and ended with "Pushy" for her flaw. As both Seth and Nicole were painfully shy, they decided that Seth could have "shy", while Nicole went for "timid".

"Chrystal, why don't you go for ginger?" Nathaniel mocked her, looking at the cheerio with a mischievous grin.

"My hair is cobber red, you a-hole!" She snapped back, sending him her sharpest bitch-glare. Nathaniel just rolled his eyes and snickered. He didn't care if Chrystal thought he was a jerk, she was just some other chick anyway. "Oh, and I think we found your flaw!"

"Very funny," Nathaniel bit back sarcastically. Kevin decided his flaw would be "misunderstood", which earned him sympathetic and understanding looks from Jasper and Paige. Tyler picked "dwarf" for his flaw, which resulted in Tony giving him a very pointed look. After a short discussion Isabella settled for "Rich Bitch". Paige suggested "Gentleman" for Kevin's trait.

"Fatty," Ramiele said quietly, but determinedly. She got a lot of weird looks that clearly said; "But your not fat." "I know I'm not really fat, but a lot of times a feel like it. The way people look at me, when I have to look for bigger jeans."

Most of the others had just grabbed the first, and not too humiliating, flaw they found, while Ramiele had laid it all on the line. Maybe she wasn't really fat, but she was bigger than most of the girls their age, which made her feel like it.

"You know, maybe Bitch isn't so bad," Chrystal muttered, sounding slightly reluctant, but still willing to go with it. Liberty snickered, while Nathaniel looked slightly offended.

"That does not mean I'll go with A-Hole!" He denied, crossing his tan arms over his chest.

"Why don't you go for Shallow?" His sister snapped, staring angrily into his eyes. Nathaniel looked back at her with repressed fury.

"Shut up!"

"Actually, she does have a point, Nat." Joshua pointed out, looking to his fellow football-player, who looked back at him incredulously. After all, Joshua was probably the most shallow person on the face of the earth.

"Seriously? Says you!" Nathaniel barked, turning to Joshua, who shrugged. The other glee clubbers were watching, but no one seemed to really care about stopping the quarrel. "I'm not wearing a shirt that says Shallow!" An idea hit Nathaniel, and he grinned wickedly at the blond jock. "Not unless you wear one that says Cocky."

"What? No!"

"Or Wife Beater." The bald jock smirked at the disbelieving one.

"But I don't- I haven't- oh," Joshua threw a shameful look at Sandy, who seemed utterly unmoved by the statement. Maybe she wasn't his wife, or even his girlfriend, but he had still hit her. She had forgiven him easily, but he got some pretty nasty looks from people, especially Tony, and people still talked about it behind his back. Joshua couldn't quite forgive himself either, how could he? He had hit a girl, and such a small girl too. Maybe he did deserve the looks, maybe he deserved the humiliation of wearing a "Wife Beater"-shirt, but he couldn't do it. "Fine, you wear Shallow, I'll wear Cocky."

"Fine," Nathaniel smugly replied.

After declaring she didn't really like her eyes, Liberty decided to go for "weird eyes" as her flaw. She didn't seem bothered by how open the others had been. Felix, who had been mostly quiet through the discussions, finally said his shirt would say "Heart-breaker". No one could argue, Felix had dated(and dumped), almost every girl in school. Liberty seemed a bit bothered by that, though.

When Tyler and Tony walked down the hall, going home after glee club, Tony drug a confused Tyler into an empty classroom. Tony had asked Sandy to go ahead without them, he had something to talk to Tyler about.

"Dwarf? What the heck!" Tony exclaimed as soon as they were out of ear-shot of anyone. Tyler at first looked confused, because he didn't see why he couldn't wear "dwarf". He was sure short enough. Then it hit him, what Tony had thought he should write.

"You want it to say Gay? You know I'm not ready to do that!"

"I'm just saying it could be a good opportunity for you to come out," Tony defended, crossing his arms over his chest. The petite boy refused to look at the taller one, who felt bad about not daring to wear the shirt.

"But I can't. As much as I want to, I just can't." Tyler sighed, being gay, but not out was almost as hard as being confused. At least he and Tony knew the truth, and he was pretty sure Sandy knew. A lot of people were guessing too, and had started looking at him differently, like he was another guy. He wasn't, was he? "I want to, really, I do."

"It's fine," Tony smiled falsely, but his eyes were glazed over and you could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice. For an amazing actor, Tony really sucked at lying. The smaller boy drew a shaky breath, and smiled that fake smile. It broke Tyler's heart seeing Tony like that, and knowing it was all his fault. Why couldn't he just muster up the courage and tell the truth? It couldn't be that bad? He was already getting crap for hanging out with Tony, it couldn't get that much worse, could it? Quite frankly, the looks and accusations he was getting at this point was already a bit more than he could take.

Isabella eyed Liberty and Felix as they walked down the hall, his arm around her shoulders. She was getting really sick of all the couples at McKinley, was she seriously the only single girl? Everyone seemed to have someone, Chrystal had Luke, Kevin made puppy-dog eyes at Paige, Liberty had Felix, for now at least, Catarine had had someone obviously, and there was clearly something freaky going on between Tony and Tyler. All the couples around her was starting to make her sick, sure some guys probably wanted to be with her, but no one really caught her eye. Was she asking too much? Maybe she did.

Isabella sighed as she closed her locker and headed out to find her brother waiting for her. She still had the Glee club, which made her feel wanted and special. It wasn't like people around her thought she was cool because she was in glee club, but she wasn't bullied like a lot of the other glee kids. The cheerio knew a lot of her fellow glee clubbers were being bullied, but there wasn't anything she could do about it, was there? She had her own problems.

Seth stood awkwardly in the middle of the choir room, looking very nervous. The other glee members were sitting in their chairs, waiting for him to do something. They all had their eyes glued, making him feel extremely uncomfortable, he always did when people looked at him. Especially when _she _looked at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers. They immediately turned him to a mumbling mess.

"Hi, g-guys," he stumbled. _Way to go_. "I want to do something, and hopefully g-get a message across. So, umm, yeah." He had never been a man of many words, and his awkward introduction probably just added to his nervousness. Seth drew a few shaky breaths as Brad began playing.

I've seen her face  
>I've heard her name<br>I've lost my place and she's to blame

He looked at the Glee club, trying to not look at anyone in particular, especially not _her_, he didn't dare. What if she hated it? What if he was too straight-forward, or it was too much? His mind raced, but he kept singing, trying to at least remain as calm as he could.

I can't stand it  
>When I'm staring in her eyes<br>And she's not looking back  
>It's not a big surprise<p>

I've heard music,  
>I've heard noise<br>I wish she could hear her voice  
>The way that I do<br>When I go to sleep at night  
>And dream my life away<br>But she's gone when I awake

Nicole couldn't help but smile at how cute Seth looked while performing. He was normally so shy, and getting up to sing a song in front of the entire glee club wasn't something he'd usually do. She wondered why he would.

He sounded great too, his slightly raspy baritone easily carrying the song. She hadn't heard the song before, but Tyler clearly had, because he was sitting lip-synching along.

Nikki, Nikki  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?

Nicole's mind stopped functioning. He hadn't just sang her name? She must have heard wrong, or maybe the song just went like that. Still, Seth was looking straight to her, as a matter of fact, everyone was looking at her. Her heart nearly stopped, and her breath caught in her throat. Seth was serenading her! He was looking into her eyes, singing directly at her.

The way her hair falls in her eyes  
>Makes me wonder<br>If she'll ever see through my disguise  
>And I'm under her spell<br>Everything is falling  
>But I don't know where to land<br>She just knows where she is  
>But she don't know who I am <p>

Seth looked at Nicole, praying he wouldn't see a frown on her face. He didn't. He saw a smile, a shy and breathtakingly beautiful smile. The jock couldn't help but smile back joyously.

Nikki, Nikki  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?

I see you singing on that stage  
>You look just like an angel<br>And all I do is pray  
>And maybe someday<br>You'll hear my song  
>And understand that all along<br>There's something more that I've been trying to say  
>When I say<p>

Nikki, Nikki  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?  
>What you're doing to me<br>Nikki, Nikki  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?  
>What you're doing to me<p>

The room burst with cat-calls, laughter and applause as Seth ended song, breathless. Nicole felt pretty breathless herself, reviewing what had happened. The way Seth had looked at her with those big brown puppy-dog eyes. He was still smiling at her, very shyly, and she was smiling back just as shyly. The others glee members felt sort of like they were intruding on a very intimate moment, some even looked away.

The rest of the rehearsal past in a blur, at least for Seth and Nicole. Most found out their flaw or trait, finally deciding what their shirt should say, but the serenader and serenadee, couldn't focus on anything but the other. Seth was thrilled, his plan had worked! At least it seemed like it had worked. Nicole was blown-away. Her mind still couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"So," Seth said rather awkwardly to Nicole as all the other glee clubbers shuffled out. Nicole looked shyly up at him, even if he had sung to her less than an hour earlier, she still felt unsure about him. Maybe he was just playing her, but he didn't seem the type. He couldn't be the type. "I was just wondering if, maybe, perhaps, you'd like to, I don't know, maybe, go somewhere, sometime, maybe, with, if you don't have anything-" Seth kept rambling on, trying to find a way to phrase the question. Somehow, Nicole always turned him into a more or less incoherent moron. Was it really that hard to say "will you go out with me?" Apparently, it was.

"Yes," Nicole interrupted in the middle of Seth's ramble. He looked down at her with a confused look on his round face, wondering how she had understood what he meant when he was rambling like that. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

**Okay, I'll try to be quick this time. I'm sorry my last author's note was so long, I had a lot to say.**

**Songs:**

**Good to you by Marianas Trench and Jessica Lee**

**Forget you by Cee Lo(I'm sorry if these lyrics are wrong, I had to write part of them myself, or at least correct them to the more censored version)**

**Sami by Darren Criss(Also known as Harry from A Very Potter Musical)**

**I love all these songs, so if you don't know them, listen to them.**

**I tried to be cutesy at the end, because the last chapter was so depressing. With the slapping and the dying and the raping and the neglect. Hope I managed a cute little moment toward the end there. (I know the Tyler/Tony scene was sort of sad, but I just had too). But It's ****seriously impossible to watch six seasons of Supernatural in less than two weeks and not be depressing/depressed. (Okay, I laughed more than I cried during the episodes, but still)**

**Oh, and I might make some kind of spin-off from this. It'll be for either the actors or the warblers, I haven't quite made up my mind yet. You don't know the actors or the warblers yet, but when you know which you'd like me to write a spin-off for, vote. The poll is on my profile.**

**I would like to thank everyone who submitted a review :D I love you 3 (Oh god, this is starting to sound like I won an award for something xD)**

**If any of you have suggestions for which song the Chickadees could sing at Sectionals? I've got plans for the New Directions and the Warblers, but I don't for the Chickadees(I love saying their choir's name). **

**I'm open to suggestions about what the characters' shirts should say too. Because I'm sort of at a loss as to what to write for all of them. (I know I'm stealing ideas from Glee, and the glee project by using shirts like that, but it's an awesome idea! BTW did anyone else cry when Damian sang "Are you Lonesome Tonight"?)**

**NB! I need members for the chickadees, again these will be minor characters. Please use the warblers form, but add their gender, perhaps beside their age, or something.**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	9. The Sectionals

**It's time for sectionals :D Prepare yourselves for the longest chapter in this stories history! This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Ven Mercy :D**

Seth and Nicole sat on that same park bench where Seth had been sitting the first time the talked outside of school. It was a sunny Friday afternoon, complete with happy children playing loudly, cheery birds singing and newly cut, green grass. Robyn and Evan were swinging in the monkey-bars, laughing loudly. She was wearing her chocolate-y hair in pigtails, tied up with those pink ribbons again. The rest of the girl still screamed "tomboy". Evan's short-cut strawberry blonde hair was unruly and his clothes were dirty. Robyn's clothes pretty much looked like she'd walked a thousand miles through a desert in them.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Seth asked Nicole, who had spaced out a little watching their younger siblings. She shook herself out of her reverie, focusing on her boyfriend of about a week. Even if they had dated for a week, she couldn't grasp the concept. Still, there he sat, this handsome and amazing boy, with her.

"A bit," She admitted, biting the nails of her right hand, a very bad habit of hers. "It's more that I haven't even found which trait I want on my shirt."

"You haven't? Me neither," Seth said, looking at his hands. He couldn't really see why Nicole was having a problem finding a good trait to show the world, there were so many great things about her. Her eyes, her hair, how adorable she was, her voice, she was simply beautiful. "You're beautiful."

Seth hadn't planned on actually saying it out loud, but he had, and he did think she was beautiful, so he wasn't going to take it back. Both he and Nicole blushed and looked away from each other. They were both all too shy to give or receive compliments without feeling embarrassed.

"I mean it, you know." Seth added, this time building the courage to look her in those sweet, green eyes. Every time Seth actually managed to look her in the eyes she could feel her heart skip a beat and her breath catching in her throat. Slowly, Seth leaned toward Nicole, kissing her tenderly. It was when he kissed her like that Nicole's heart really went crazy. It started beating like there was no tomorrow. Her brain on the other hand, shut down completely. His hand gently caressed her soft cheek. They were both blissfully oblivious to two young children watching them, wrinkling their noses in disgust.

As the New Directions stepped into the local theater where the competition would be held, they were meet by a huge white banner hanging from the roof, which read: "Western Ohio Show Choir Sectionals". The twins were beaming, Nicole and Seth looked terrified, while the other were varying in degrees of excitement and calm. Will Schuester was smiling, and wasn't very nervous. He knew his Glee Club would do great, and it didn't really matter all that much if they made it to Regionals, as long as they had fun.

Maybe Will didn't care all that much about winning or losing, but to some in the club, it was nearly life-or-death. The only reason Chrystal had joined Glee Club was to go to New York for Nationals, and there was no way she'd lose at Sectionals. Chrystal was an achiever, she reached her goals, she wasn't someone who lost in the first round of a competition. The twins refused to be that someone either. They were both all too sure of themselves to let their choir loose. It wouldn't look good for their college applications either.

"Okay, guys, we'll be up second, according to the program." Will read from a program he had been given by a tall man, who looked like a security guard. Second wasn't that bad, it meant they'd get enough time to calm their nerves, but they'd also get it over with pretty soon. The twins however, did not look pleased with their slot, but kept their mouths shut. "The Warblers are first, and the Chickadees are after us. We have about half an hour before the competition formally starts, so make sure you're there when it all begins. Have fun guys!"

Mr. Schuester headed over to some cafe like part of the theater, where Ms. Pillsbury stood waiting for him. Some of the kids' parents were coming, but none in New Directions would rather ride with their parents, when they could ride in the bus. Paige's mother and stepfather were of course not coming, while Sandy and Tony's dads found coming the most natural thing in the world. Then again, neither of them had ever hit their children.

The New Directions all wore their t-shirts under their jacket, it was a very cold Saturday. The boys wore jeans with their, and the girls all wore matching skirts. In a moment of creativity, Ms. Pillsbury had suggested the kids wore bottoms with matching colors, to seem more like a team. As she was Will's muse, he had went along with the idea, resulting in the Glee Club boys now wearing matching electric blue jeans, and the girls equally blue skirts. Will had demanded that the New Directions kept their jackets on at all time to keep from spoiling what their t-shirts said. The rule bothered Tyler, as he had something really important to show Tony.

The hall was filled with people and eager chatting. A group of boys in dark blue uniforms were sitting in a half-circle formed by chairs and two couches. One of them, a small boy with black hair and glasses, sat stuffing his face with oreos, looking nervous. Another boy, a tall one with platinum blond hair with hot pink streaks, sat tapping his foot. A very tall and athletic-looking boy stood talking to them, most likely calming them, or giving them some last minute instructions.

Girls in matching dark red dresses were all over the place, and most of the New Directions figured they had to be the Chickadees. One of them, a girl bushy brown hair and green glasses was talking to a taller girl with long, blonde hair. Parents and others associated with the competition were also walking around. A tall woman with choppy auburn hair ran around snapping pictures of just about everyone and everything.

"Can I talk to you?" Tyler asked Tony, who had been ignoring him on the trip over. Tyler understood why, but it still hurt. The smaller boy turned toward him, a bored look on his face.

"Why?"

"I need to tell you somewhere private," Tyler answered cryptically, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking terribly nervous. Tony wrinkled his forehead in confusion, why would Tyler need to talk to him alone? It looked really important, judging by Tyler's nervous weight-shifting. That, or he really needed to pee.

"Sure," Tony replied, still looking very much confused. Mouthing a "Be right back", to Sandy the petite boy headed after the taller one over to the elevator. Tyler figured the lower levels of the building would be less crowded, the perfect place for his news. He swore silently as the girl with bushy hair, strangely resembling Hermione, and a tan boy a bit shorter than himself, also stepped into the elevator.

"So, you guys excited?" the part-Brazilian boy tried making conversation, partly because he talked more or less non-stop normally, and partly to distract from the terrible elevator music. No one answered him, so he just answered himself. "I know I am. It's my third year on the warblers. Last year we made it to Nationals, first time in a decade, I think. Not that it's all that important. I mean, it's this year that counts, right?"

The warbler kept going on like that through the ride down. His constant babbling filling the silence and drowning out the awful elevator music. He didn't seem to mind the others' silence, it seemed like he was used to it. Tyler just wanted to get out of the elevator to somewhere private so he could get things straight(no pun intended) with Tony. Tony also wanted to get out, just to hear what Tyler had to say that was so important. The Hermione-look-alike didn't really seem to mind the elevator much.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving, causing the teens to loose their balances. With a startled yelp Tony nearly feel to the floor, but was caught by a somewhat unsteady Tyler. The girl let out a sound of surprise as well, but she managed to catch herself by grabbing the railing. She let out a relieved sigh as she straightened herself.

"What the hell was that?" The boy with the motormouth asked, breaking the silence. Again. He was the only one who had actually fallen completely.

"I don't know," Tony breathed, still quite shaken by the sudden stop. He knew elevators stopped abruptly sometimes, but it had never happened while he was in one. As the doors didn't open, the teens assumed they were somewhere between two floors. _Awesome._

"Oh, well that's just great," the talkative boy exclaimed, standing up to push at the doors. They didn't open and once again, Tyler swore internally.

"Where _is_ he?" Oswynn Ismena hissed, scanning the hall for his missing warbler, Xavier Northcliff. Xavier had always been unorganized, but he was always there reasonably early before a performance. This was really not the time to change that.

"Chill, dude, he'll be here. He always is," a thin and lanky boy, Sean Jackson, tried to calm his fellow counsel member. Sean had shaggy light brown hair, which contrasted heavily with his preppy school uniform. Oswynn, on the other hand, had his black hair cut short. "He probably just went to the bathroom or something, he'll come."

"Then I'll kill, How can he just run off now, we're on in less than half an hour!"

"He's not the only one running off, River's not here either."

"But River is River! He always arrives exactly when we need him, Xavier isn't like that!" The taller boy exclaimed, nervously biting his nails.

"Oz, you're biting your nails." Sean cautioned the beat boxer, who had recently stopped biting his nails, but old habits die hard. Oswynn angrily stuffed his hands into his pockets, to avoid temptation. "He'll some, just relax."

Back in the elevator, the four kids were all trying to make the best out of it, and failing. The part-Brazilian boy, Xavier, was sitting in one of the four corners with his arms around his knees, muttering non-sense to himself with his eyes closed. The girl with bushy hair and slightly pointed features, stood leaning against one of the walls, staring at the elevator doors with intense hate. Tyler stood beside her, his face completely empty of expression. Tony sat by his feet, leaning his head against Tyler's leg, being partially over his anger with the taller boy.

"Claustrophobic much?" Tony asked Xavier, who seemed to be quite out of it. Still the tanner boy, smiled nervously.

"Why do you think I came out of the closet?" Xavier replied, awkwardly chuckling as he tried to joke away the tension. When Xavier said "out of the closet", Tony shot Tyler a pointed look, still not quite over his anger.

"So you're gay?" The girl who reminded Tyler of Hermione spoke for the first time, shifting her gaze from the doors to the boy on the floor. She didn't sound disgusted or excited, she sounded more curious than anything.

"And look, it speaks!" The taller of the sitting boys joked again, and again no one laughed. Tough crowd. "Yes, I am. Out and proud. Or well, locked inside and proud at the moment, but still."

The girl didn't seem to have anything else to say, so again they fell into silence. Silence, except for Xavier's mutters. At least the elevator music had stopped.

Catarine sat by herself watching the children play in the corner held off specifically for them. Some were playing tag, others were drawing and a some were playing with the toys that lay scattered all over the floor. A pretty blonde girl, probably about two years old sat playing with a little pink toy-horse, looking absolutely delighted. She was wearing a white dress with pink flowers, and a matching pink hairpin held her short hair out of her face.

While watching the little girl, Catarine thought about her child. She didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl, she didn't want to know, because it would only make it harder to go through with the abortion. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what her child might look like, or what they might be like. Would her child look as happy as this little girl did? Would they giggle in such a high-pitched voice?

"Mummy!" a small voice cried out in glee. The little girl she had been watching was grinning widely at a girl who was walking toward her. The girl the child was stretching he arms out to, could hardly be older than Catarine, maybe 18 tops.

"Hi, sweetie!" The girl grinned back at the two-year-old, sitting down to hug the little one. This girl was blonde too, her hair only a slightly brighter shade of honey. The resemblance was striking. They had the same slight curls, same peach skin, and the same heart-shaped faces. Obviously, the young woman was the child's mother. "You having fun?"

The little girl eagerly nodded, smiling up at her mother. Catarine wondered if she would look that happy with her child. This girl couldn't have been older than herself when she had he child. If this girl had managed, then why couldn't Catarine?

"Hi, dolls!" A young man, about the woman's age, sat down by them. His butterscotch colored hair was shaggy, and he had the same hazel eyes the little girl had. He kissed the woman on the cheek and hugged the little girl, who squealed happily. Catarine was pretty sure he had to be the father.

"Daddy!" The baby-girl smiled, confirming Catarine's suspicions. He was the reason that girl had made it, and Catarine probably wouldn't. Her baby-daddy didn't care, while this man was clearly more of a family guy. Catarine couldn't help but envy the little family, especially the woman. While Catarine got a guy who didn't give a damn, this woman got a sweet guy who seemed to really love both her and their baby. Somehow, it didn't seem fair.

Besides, she couldn't just think about herself, she had to think of Nikko too. Taking care of Catarine and their little sisters was already hard enough for him. Throwing a baby in too would make it near-impossible for him to manage. Catarine still couldn't help but envy the little family, while watching them from a-far.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone. You haven't seen a girl with green glasses around, she wears a red dress. Real bushy hair?" Addison Palmer went around asking everyone she could find if they had seen her best friend Ellen, who had gone to put her contact lenses on, but hadn't come back. So far, no one had. "Please, I need to find her."

"Hey, Addy, where's the fire?" One of the other Chickadees asked Addison as her search was getting more frantic. They were on in under an hour, and the lead chick was missing.

"I can't find Ellen."

"Yeah, and? She's probably around somewhere. Maybe she met a guy," the other chickadee really didn't see the problem. Ellen was responsible, she would be there.

"She isn't the type," Addy replied a little too quickly, but caught herself almost instantly. "She doesn't just stop and talk to guys, she's all too shy, you know that."

The other chickadee shrugged and walked away to do something or other, Addy really didn't care. She only cared about finding Ellen before they were going on, she had to win.

With a sound that was strangely like the sound an old radio makes, the elevator music was suddenly back. The four high schoolers in the elevator were startled, but was even more shocked when the elevator suddenly dropped a couple feet, sending Tyler and Ellen, who were the only ones standing, falling to the floor. With a "pling", the elevator doors opened in an all too casual manner. Had that elevator not kept them inside for about half an hour?

"The hell was that?" Xavier asked as they quickly scrambled out of that goddamned elevator. He looked back at it with a look of terrified disgust. "You just kept us locked inside for like an hour, and now you're just letting us go? What is up with that, you bloody monster of a tin-can?"

Tony rolled his eyes, they couldn't have been there for more than half an hour, and yelling at an inanimate object wasn't going to help them get to their respective choirs. He was still very much relieved he was out of that terrible box. Being locked in with strangers was bad enough, but being locked with a stranger with a motormouth? Indescribable.

"I am never, _ever, _in a million years, riding an elevator again, _ever!_" Mentioned chatterbox kept going. Noticing the blocks in front of the stairs, Elle sighed deeply. Of course they couldn't just take the stairs back up again, that would be way too easy. Xavier sighed too, but he wasn't looking at the blocked stairs, he was looking at his watch. "Damn! I'm on in like two minutes!"

Ellen was all about fair play, but if a singer on another team missed the performance, she wasn't exactly going to grieve. Tyler and Tony felt pretty much the same way, but they were concerned with whether or not they would make their own performance.

"There ought to be some other way out," Tony reasoned, looking around the corridor they were currently standing in. The walls were all white, and the corridor seemed to stretch for quite a bit. Finding a door wasn't the problem, there were doors all along the walls, but it was about finding the right door. Tyler could count about two dozen doors, and that was before the corridor swung away.

"Murphy's law, right?" Xavier muttered under his breath, trying the first door. It swung open eagerly, but only revealed a square room with white walls and no other doors. Obviously, not the one they were looking for. The next door led to a room with no lighting, causing the teens to skip that one two, they really didn't need to be lost in the dark too.

"What's with Oz?" A tall boy with neat blond hair sat down gracefully beside a small boy with brown doe-eyes and short light brown hair. The smaller boy sat chewing on his lower lip, looking nervous. Oz looked like he was about to die from stress, he was muttering non-sense and bit his nails so frantically Sean was scared he might bite one of his fingers off.

"We can't find Xavier," Timothy, the boy with chocolate eyes explained. He wore a glasses, and pretty much reminded of a doe, or a young deer. "Oz is worried it might cost us sectionals."

"We'll manage," the taller boy shrugged. Timmy looked at him like he's gone mad, how could they manage with one less singer? "He's a tenor, right?" Timothy nodded, he was pretty sure Xavier was a tenor. "We've got plenty of tenors, they'll just have to work a bit harder that's all."

"It doesn't look like Xavier's going to make it," the lanky counselor with shaggy hair, Sean admitted.

"I told you!" Oz cried out from the seat where two other warblers were holding him down.

"Shush, Oz. But we'll do the best we can, none the less." Sean's voice wasn't really much higher than anyone else's, but if you listened closely you could hear he was a countertenor. "So, gentlemen, let's go."

Getting in line, the warblers calmly went backstage to prepare for their number. Hopefully it would work with one less tenor.

"YES!" Xavier shouted suddenly, as he opened a door leading to fresh air. He burst out, not thinking about the three others, who non the less followed at his heel. The wind had never felt so good, and refreshing. The building hadn't seemed so big when they came or when they were inside, but it certainly took time to get around it.

The New Directions minus Tony and Tyler, shuffled into the theater, along with the rest of the audience. They were all excited to see the competition, to see if they were any better than themselves. The cheerios were all fired up with the thought of competition, Sandy was a-buzz waiting to perform while most were different mixes of nervous and excited.

Before the actual competition began, the host had a lot to say. First he would welcome everyone to the Western Ohio Showchoir Competition, before introducing the judges, who were pretty unknown, as it was only sectionals. Then he would again remind everyone where they were, and why. He'd eventually make the audience clap once for all the show choirs, though none had done anything yet, before he introduced the Dalton Academy Warblers.

As the curtains opened to reveal the first choir, the hearts of mentioned choir beat like hell. Most had performed before, but not for such a big audience, and certainly not in front of judges. Luckily the main-man was cold as stone, completely indifferent to the crowd. The warblers stood in perfect formation, forming a triangle, one of it's pointed ends toward the audience. Their lead was hidden behind them, it had taken a lot of work to figure out how to hide him, as he was about 5'10, and a lot of the other warblers were really short.

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<p>

The warblers' harmonies were clear and sounded beautiful. The beginning of the song was a capella in the original too, but after the first refrain the guitars, drums and piano kicked in. Being an a capella choir the warblers of course skipped mentioned instruments. They had also added a harmony, just to make it sound more impressive. There was a lot of instrumental in the original, most of that had been dropped too.

When the first refrain ended, and the verse was about to begin, the warblers all parted like the red sea to let their lead-man through. His complexion was acne-free, and he had high cheekbones with a slightly pointed chin. The boy was very handsome, and his voice was strong. Sandy felt like she had seen him before.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher  
>But I flew too high<p>

By the end of the verse the boy had made it all the way to the front, and the warblers were spread more evenly across the stage. The more she saw of the boy the more certain Sandy became that she had seen him before. She just wasn't sure where. Through the next verse the lead-warbler walked between the other, looking more like he was walking through a forest than anything.

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<br>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
>I can hear them say<p>

As the refrain came around again the other warblers sang out their harmonies in words, instead of "da"-ing. Their lead boy now stood on top of the stairs that were placed on stage. It made him the man focus, although his talent could easily have gained him enough attention. Just as the refrain came to an end Sandy realized who the boy was.

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<p>

"Tony, that's him. River, the guy I told you about!" Sandy whispered to the person to her right, who she had assumed was her brother, as he always sat to her right. When she turned her head expectantly thinking she'd find a Tony with realization written all over his face, she instead looked into the arm of a very fat, very grumpy man. Blushing she quickly looked away.

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
>My charade is the event of the season<br>And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
>It surely means that I don't know<p>

For the third verse too, the lead-warbler walked down from the top of the stairs, but this time the warblers didn't stand evenly spread across the stage, they stood in two lines, one on each side of the main-man. The boy in the middle looked absolutely comfortable with all the attention. Kevin envied him that confidence and calm, he was always a wreck before performances. He usually managed, and he wasn't as bad as Seth, but he still wished he could own the stage as calmly as the warbler did.

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
>Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean<br>I set a course for winds of fortune  
>But I hear the voices say<p>

When the boy sang "sea of moving emotion", the other warblers swayed, creating an illusion of wave-like movement. Somehow all the warblers got the timing right, even the ones who looked a bit awkward while dancing. Chrystal remembered doing something like it with the cheerios, it had been a complete disaster. No matter how hard Ms. Sylvester pushed them, they never managed to have all the cheerios moving in synch.

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<p>

No!

The lead boy was the only one shouting the "No". He was now standing in the middle of the stage, the other warblers forming a circle with him as the center. They called and he replied as the song neared the end.

(Warblers are normal, River's is underlined)

Carry on, you will always remember  
>Carry on, <span>nothing equals the splendor<span>  
><span>Now your life's no longer empty,<br>But surely heaven waits for you

The warblers really brought it for the last refrain. All standing more or less still, singing straight at the audience. Just before the last line all the warblers, except the main-man turned around, so only River faced the audience. He sang the last line by himself, looking rather lost and worn.

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
><span>Don't you cry no more!<span>

The room burst with applause, as the warblers turned and bowed, all at the same time. It was kind of creepy how they always managed to stay in synch. River was practically glowing, but it was a controlled sort of radiation. Most of the warblers around him, on the other hand, were grinning uncontrollably as they strode off stage, still in formation.

Tyler, Tony, Ellen and Xavier just made it into the entrance hall as the New Directions headed back-stage to prepare for their own performance. Some felt rather depressed at seeing how good the warblers had been, while some seemed even more eager to win. As the escapees burst through the doors and saw the New Directions, Tony, Tyler and Ellen thanked their lucky stars. Xavier, however, cursed his, or rather, his lack thereof.

"There you are, I didn't see you inside!" Will exclaimed as he saw his two missing choir-members. He was confused as to where they had been, but he trusted they had a good reason. Just before a performance was no time to lecture anyway. "We're on in five guys, so hurry."

As the New Directions quickly made their way back-stage, Sandy sent her brother a questioning look.

"I'll explain later," was his muttered reply. It never ceased to amaze Tyler how the twins always managed to read each other like that. Just the raising of an eyebrow, or the slight pursing of their lips told the other exactly how they felt. It was very much creepy.

As they stripped off their jackets in a hurry, the McKinley high glee club hardly had time to whisper "good luck"s or "break a leg"s before they had to get on stage. Swearing internally for about the millionth time that day, Tyler realized he still hadn't told Tony what he was supposed too. He figured he might have to just let the young tenor see it for himself.

When the curtains opened the New Directions were standing in two lines with their backs to the audience, showing their best traits. Only Catarine stood facing the audience, showing them her "preggers"-flaw. She was going to sing the first verse, while the other stood still in the background. Her voice was soft, yet strong as she looked out to the audience.

Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life

Paige turned too, as she began singing. She had volunteered to take the next part of the verse, as she felt it applied to her. As she turned the audience could clearly read her flaw, "Bullhead".

Mistreated  
>Misplaced<br>Misunderstood  
>Miss knowing it's all good<br>It didnt slow me down.

When Paige stood to Catarine's right, Kevin turned and walked to her left, singing his part of the verse. His shirt read "Misunderstood", which had caused Will to originally want him for Paige's verse, but Kevin would rather have Paige have it, as he felt it was better for her.

Mistaking  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look I'm still around<p>

The choreography was pretty loose, partially because Will felt they were better when they had the freedom to just live in the moment, and partially because he wanted the audience to be able to read the shirts. The entire New Directions sang the refrain, their harmonies sounding amazing.

Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F*cking perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f*cking perfect to me<p>

Nathaniel and Isabella sang the next verse together. Will hadn't really thought of how good the blonde cheerio and the caramel-skinned jock sounded together, not until he randomly paired them up to hear how they sounded. Isabella replied to Nathaniel's lines, as they danced around the stage.

You're so mean (so mean)  
>When you talk(when you talk)<br>About yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head (change the voices – in your head)<br>Make them like you instead

Liberty and Felix did the next few lines, they were another random couple he'd paired up. The Asian boy and the girl with light-brown hair, also danced around the stage in the same way. They also had obvious chemistry.

So complicated  
>Look how we all make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<p>

The most curious pairing was definitely Ramiele and Chrystal though. They clearly did not like each other, but Chrystal's "lullaby"-voice and Ramiele's husky one. When he thought about it he didn't think he had ever arranged a duet with two such different voices before.

It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<p>

Sandy ended the verse on a high note, reminding Will quite a lot of Rachel Berry. The way she sang it, and the way she craved the attention of the audience. The resemblance was striking. All of the New Directions sang again as the refrain came around.

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F*cking perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f*cking perfect to me<p>

Joshua calmly sang the next verse, his deep voice catching the audience' attention easily. He stood quite still while singing, practically radiating with confidence.

The whole worlds scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<p>

Tony stepped forward to sing the next line, and Sandy joined him for the last two lines. Will knew how good the twins sounded together, and he wasn't going to throw that away.

So cool in line  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time<p>

Jasper took over, singing the next verse in his strong baritone. Everyone had agreed he should sing that verse, mostly because of the "hair"-line. He had been going a bit back and forth between "distrusting" and "hair", before settling for the first. The brown-haired jock had decided to go with "Distrusting", as he saw that as a flaw, while he himself loved his hair.

Done looking for the critics  
>Cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<p>

The next lines were Tyler's, and as he sang Tony caught a glimpse of what his shirt said. On the back it said "Teenage Dream", something the girls had come up with. Tyler pretty much summed up "Teenage Dream", he was handsome, smart and a genuinely nice guy. Still, the trait wasn't what caught Tony's eye. It was the front of his shirt, his flaw. It didn't say "Dwarf", but something that made Tony heart leap.

Exchange ourselves  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<p>

Why do I do that?

Sandy interrupted Tyler's verse, and again sent them into the refrain. Most people had laughed a Tyler's face when he said "why do I do that?". The way he said it had been the twins' idea, to get some laughs into the performance.

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
>Oooooooh<br>Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F*cking perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f*cking perfect to me<p>

Toward the end they changed the key, to make it more impressive and fun. It also made it a heck of a lot harder to sing, but they really wanted to win. Huge smiles covered all the glee clubbers' faces as they sang their last notes. The choreography on this part was more of less non-existent, but the kids were so into the moment, they made it up as they went. Most managed OK, some were brilliant, and a few looked absolutely terrible, but still smiled.

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f*cking perfect to me<p>

Once again the hall burst with applause, causing the grins of the McKinley high glee club, to grow even bigger and brighter. Some were cat-calling as the New Directions bowed, still smiling like mad-men. The twins looked like they were about ready to spontaneously combust from pure glee. Nicole and Seth looked relieved and Chrystal looked very much smug. Still very much high from the performance the New Directions hurried off the stage, to get back into the hall to watch the last choir of the competition.

"Your shirt," Tony began as he walked toward the hall again, turning to Tyler. The taller boy looked down to the other one, half-smiling.

"Yeah, I changed it," Tyler explained, or stated-the-obvious would be more like it. Tony didn't really see why ha had done it,hadn't he wanted to tell his family first? Wearing the "Gay"-shirt hadn't seemed like Tyler's intention the last time they spoke.

"But why?" Tony asked, at a complete loss. Tyler stopped walking to look the petite boy in the eyes. Tony looked curiously up at the tanner boy. "You said you wanted to come out to your family first?"

"I did, and I have." Tyler answered, still not breaking eye contact. The rest of the group was already inside, and Sandy was probably wondering where her brother went off to again. "I told my mom yesterday, and I think she told dad. My brothers will find out soon enough."

Tony still looked up at Tyler quizzically, he still didn't quite see why Tyler would come out to them so early. He had said he wasn't ready. Tyler could read the uncertainty in Tony's eyes and kept half-smiling as he explained.

"I just didn't want to hurt you," Tyler looked very sad when he said it, like he felt guilty. Tony was about to protest, but Tyler cut him short. "No, don't say you weren't hurt, I could tell you were. You know, for an actor, you're a pretty sucky liar."

Tony half-laughed at Tyler's joke, he didn't think he had ever met someone that sweet. Tyler really was a teenage dream, cheesy as it sounded.

"Want to go in?" Tyler asked, looking expectantly at the smaller boy and holding out a hand. Tony smiled, meet Tyler's gaze quickly, before the boys walked in holding hands.

Slam it to the left  
>If you're having a good time<br>Shake it to the right  
>If you know that you feel fine<br>Chicas to the front  
>Uh Uh go round<br>Slam it to the left  
>If you're having a good time<br>Shake it to the right  
>If you know that you feel fine<br>Chicas to the front  
>Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight<p>

As Tony and Tyler walked in they just caught the Chickadees finishing up their number. They were very good, their harmonies were well-rehearsed and their dancing was rather mind-boggling. To Tyler at least, it seemed a miracle how someone could dance like that, especially while singing. The boys slid down into their seats as the applause came to an end. The chickadees went off stage and the host went on again, telling everyone to just take some time to relax while the judges discussed the performances and decided who won.

"I think we can all agree, that most of those New Directions, could not dance." Robert Dino, a blond man who owned a local dance studio, stated. He was one of the judges, but didn't really care much about show choirs. The only thing he really knew about show choirs was that they should be able to dance, at least partially.

"Well, I for one think their song was highly inappropriate," reverent Micheal Forks, declared. Swearing in show choir, what were they thinking? He took things very seriously and saw swearing as highly inappropriate for teens, and it was a terrible habit for adults too.

"But you must both agree that a Spice Girls song is just tacky!" said Mrs. Olivia Johnson, a woman in her late thirties, with a very snobby and classy look about her. She didn't seem very interested in the actual competition though, as she had been sitting studying her artfully manicured nails all though the performances.

"At least those girls could dance," Robert defended.

"But very inappropriately!" the reverent interrupted, those girls had been all too vulgar when dancing, at least according to the reverent.

"I must agree with the good reverent here," Mrs. Olivia said, not looking up from her fashion magazine.

"You weren't even looking!" The dancer exclaimed. How could she know if the dancing was inappropriate if she hadn't even seen it? "You didn't look up from your nails one single time!"

"Now, now, dear, let's not get personal." She blew him off, still not looking up. Micheal Forks looked rather pleased with himself. "Those t-shirts were very original, though."

"How do you know that if you didn't even look?" The blond man was getting rather irritated with this woman.

"I have my ways, darling." She answered cryptically, looking up for the first time. Mr. Dino couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. "If you boys don't have anything more to add, I would like to get to voting."

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for," the host stood in the middle of the stage, grinning wickedly at the audience. Behind him, the choir members were holding their breaths. Most looked nervous, some looked terrified and some looked determined to win. The host held a gold envelope in his hand, and painfully slowly he pulled out a note. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first runner-up of the western Ohio Show choir competition."

The teens held their breaths, this was one of the defining moments. The choir whose name was called would both be seen as winners and losers. Winners because they beat one of the other choirs, but losers because they wouldn't make it to regionals.

"The Warblers!"

Mentioned choir burst into smiles and cheers, and was accompanied by polite applause from the other choirs and the audience. As the warblers went off stage, the New Directions and the Chickadees felt their hearts beat louder. If they didn't get the first runner-up, they either won it all, or lost it all. The silence was nerve-wrecking. Ellen Oakley closed her eyes, her scholarship could all depend on this. Addison Palmer looked out into the crowd determinedly, fighting her need to pace. Isabella felt as if her intestines were dancing salsa, or like they were writhing snakes. Seth on the other hand, felt like he had no intestines at all. Except for his heart, his heart was definitely there, beating like there was no tomorrow.

"The winner of the western Ohio show choir competition, is," the host paused for the dramatic effect. While the twins both loved drama, they silently cursed the man for keeping them in the dark for a little longer than necessary. "The New Directions!"

**Okay, songs first:**

**Carry on my Wayward son – Kansas(some of you may know it from Supernatural)**

**F*cking Perfect – Pink**

**Spice up your life – Spice girls (because I had to xD)**

**Like I said, this chapter was dedicated to Ven Mercy, who has been amazing, making me tons of characters(for example Felix, Ellen, River and a bunch of others :D) Thank you :)**

**I would also like for you to see this: http:/ mitusha. deviantart. Com/#/ d3kui24 which is a link to a drawing of a character made for this story. She isn't in it yet, but she will be in the next chapter(I think). So if you feel like it check that out, and don't forget to remove the spaces in the link.**

**I'm sorry if this extremely long chapter seems a bit rushed(most of my writing is rushed:P) I have been very busy lately, planning my Sweet Sixteen. Because I turn sixteen on Saturday :D So, yay me :D**

**As always, tell me what you think, and also tell me if you feel like I'm neglecting someone, or letting someone have a bit more spotlight than they deserve. I know the ending probably was pretty bad, but I'm in sort of a hurry, sorry. This is probably the second to last chapter before school starts. I'm going to the states around the twentieth, and probably won't post anything while I'm there. I will, however, try to get to chapters done before I go, but I can't promise you anything. **

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	10. The Complications

**Enjoy :D**

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
>Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,<br>Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
>Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the moooooorning,<br>Yes, you call me in the morning,  
>If you call me in the morning, then<p>

The art room burst with laughter as the song ended. Most of them couldn't really sing, but it didn't matter, they were just fooling around anyway. To celebrate Kevin's win at sectionals one of his fellow art clubbers had brought a guitar. Kevin could play a little guitar, and after a few minutes of singing absolutely ridiculous songs, the club was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Most of the others knew the "Put the lime in the coconut"-part of the song, so that song had resulted in some very loud, very much off-key singing. A very few people, Kevin and a couple of others, actually managed to stay in key, even in such a loud group. One of the few people who actually stayed in key, was a girl with ginger hair and brightly colored clothes.

"That was fun!" the girl exclaimed, in a British accent. She was laughing along with everyone else and smiling hugely. It was sort of nice to see her be like that, Kevin thought, because she was usually very shy.

"Yeah, and you know, you're actually good too," Kevin smiled at the younger girl, who blushed brightly. Melody had always really liked Kevin, but he was probably gay, at least that was what everyone told her. She didn't care, even if he was straight there probably wouldn't have come anything from it. "You should join Glee Club!"

"No, I-I couldn't, it's- I'm all too-" She stumbled, halfway terrified, halfway flattered. Kevin wanted her to join, he wanted her to be there. Maybe it was just because she could sing, but it was good enough for Melody. "Okay."

"Okay?" He sounded a bit disbelieving, but smiled. Biting her lower lip Melody nodded, and was met by Kevin's bright smile. How could she have said no when he was like that? His black and unruly curls reminded her all too much of Harry in "A Very Potter Musical", and she just couldn't help but melt when she saw the way his blue-green eyes lit up like that.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled and tried to seem nonchalant about it, but failed miserably. As the art club kept on working on their separate art projects, Melody couldn't think about anything but glee club.

Taking a deep breath Sandy pushed the doors of the theater open and entered. It was the same theater in which she and the glee club had won sectionals, not even a week earlier. Just the thought of their win made her smile with pride. She was going to meet the other actors that day, the regular ones, anyway. For some reason, Mr. Scrivello liked to have a small group of young actors whom he used in most of his productions. He said it gave him more control, though Sandy thought it was just so he could say he had helped discovered them and helped them become better actors, if they ever ended up somewhere big, that was.

With her head held high to hide her nervousness, Sandy more paraded than walked, into the hall where the actors were to meet. It was some sort of orientational meeting, Sandy really had no idea as to why they'd have to meet if they didn't even know what play the were going to do. When she walked in, the first thing that hit her was how different the people in the group seemed. First she saw the boy she had sung with a couple weeks earlier, who had turned out to be a warbler too. He looked exactly the same as he had them, same neat blonde hair, same perfect posture and carefully pressed clothes. River Talcott, she always remembered the names of really talented people, sat nodding politely to something a man with windswept blonde hair was saying. The man Sandy didn't know was obviously very interested in whatever he was saying, judging by the way his eyes lit up and he gestured flamboyantly with his hands. River, on the other hand seemed to not be interested at all, but kept just nodding along, occasionally throwing in an "Absolutely", or "couldn't agree more!". A small boy, probably no bigger than Tony, sat on a chair, chewing on his lower lip, looking sort of uncomfortable or nervous. Sandy felt like she might have seen him before, but she couldn't place him. A rather tall black guy sat talking to a guy with chocolate-y skin and a New York Yankees hat. They both seemed very relaxed, and looked very comfortable with the situation they were. A boy sat leaning back into his seat, looking completely at ease. He wore a dark leather jacket, his hair was red and cut short, and his skin was clear and rather pale. The only other female Sandy could see in the room was a woman she also felt like she should recognize, who sat studying the others. Her hair was cut choppily with the hair closest to her face being longer than the hair by her neck. The woman had a professional-grade camera around her neck.

"Okay kids, gather around," a balding man entered behind Sandy, nearly walking straight through her, as he didn't see her due to the papers he was currently reading, while walking. Sandy quickly shuffled in along with the man, who after nearly walking over her, flashed her an apologetic smile. She almost immediately recognized him as Micheal Gornette, the man who had given them permission to play Spring Awakening, and then delivered the news they would only get one night. Needless to say, Sandy had rather mixed feelings about him.

"Hey, Micheal!"

"Yo, Mr. G!"

"Well, most of you know how this first meeting works," Micheal seemed to fight a sigh, obviously he didn't see the need for the meeting either. He still kept going as all the kids were now sitting in a circle, all eyes on him. "So, let's start with introductions. I take you'll go first, Meryll?"

"If you insist," the boy had previously been talking to River, flashed a bright smile as he stood. He obviously acted like that a lot, judging by the tired expression on Mr. Gornette's face, and the indulgent eye-rolling from the guy with the baseball hat. "I am, as you all should know, Meryll Rankin. I am 24, and in high school I was the lead in Vocal Adrenaline."

Still smiling hugely and brightly, flashing perfectly straight, white teeth, Meryll sat down. He obviously enjoyed having people's attention, not that Sandy could say she didn't. River, who sat beside Meryll, stood.

"Hi, I'm River Talcott, I'm 16," River introduced himself, not seeming nearly as self-centered as Meryll. River still didn't look uncomfortable though, on the contrary he seemed rather indifferent to the attention. "I work part-time at the Lima Bean."

Some seemed surprised at River's statement, though the baseball hat guy chuckled. As River sat down the Tony-sized boy stood, looking even more nervous than before, and biting down harder on his lower lip. His big doe-eyes seemed a bit anxious, and he reminded Sandy strangely of her brother, at least they were about the same size. The boy was a lot tanner than Tony, and his light-brown hair was cut shorter, she supposed it was just the size that maybe them seem alike.

"I'm Timothy Santino, I'm 16." The boy was about to sit down, thinking he was done.

"And the random fact, Timmy?" Micheal Gornette reminded kindly, smiling at the small boy.

"Right," the boy began, but he couldn't seem to find a fact. He looked even more uncomfortable, and kept biting his lower lip as he tried to think of a fact.

"Come on, Bambi, tell us about yourself." Meryll flashed another smug smile at the little boy, who only got more nervous by the minute. Sandy felt sort of bad for him, but how was he going to get up in front of a full audience and sing his heart out, if he couldn't even find one random fact to tell the group?

"I go to Dalton?" The boy was extremely insecure, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Sandy then understood where she had seen the boy before, he had to be one of the warblers. Quickly sitting down the boy let the next person take the spotlight, looking relieved. The tall black guy who sat beside the small boy, creating an extreme contrast, stood.

"Hi, I'm Damien Johnson, I'm 19," This man seemed much more relaxed than Timothy. He was wearing a white v-neck with a leather jacket, even if he looked more comfortable he did throw a few suspicions glances to Sandy. "I have lived in Pennsylvania for six years."

As Damian sat down the guy he had been talking to earlier, the one with the baseball cap, stood. He seemed like he was rather comfortable with the spotlight too, smiling slightly.

"I'm Kipp Belarmina, I'm 23," the young man spoke with a faint New York accent, Sandy figured she might be the only one recognizing it. She could only tell because she had lived in New York, still the accent wasn't nearly as clear in the younger generations. "I'm from New York."

Just as Sandy was about to stand to introduce herself, someone burst through the doors.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I'm late!" A girl with short creamy-blonde curls hurried over to the group, quickly grabbing a chair and sitting down. Her hair was messed up from running, and her tan cheeks had a slight pink hue to them.

"Met another lost kitty, Evangelina?" Damien joked, and the curly-haired girl sent him a sharp glare, butt looked rather guilty.

"Yes," she muttered, and looked away from Damien. Recovering from the surprise of someone randomly running in as she was about to introduce herself, Sandy stood.

"I'm Sandy Cosette Turner-Dubois," Sandy declared, to murmurs of "Now, that's a mouthful!" and "Geesh, talk about indecisive parents". She kept her head held high, she was used to that kind of reactions when people heard her full name. "I'm 14, and adopted."

Sandy hadn't found a better random fact, so she just went with it. The person sitting beside her, the redhead in the leather jacket, stood casually. He was about as tall as River, and had a rather athletic body type.

"I'm Lance Marshalls, I'm 17," the boy had a very laid-back yet classy feel to him. "And I go to McKinley."

As he revealed his school, the boy finally clicked into place in Sandy's mind. She had seem him the halls, but never cared to memorize him. According to the cheerios he knew just about everything about everyone, the gossip about them anyway. Sandy didn't really peg him as the type, but maybe there was more to the guy. When the boy sat down again, the woman with the choppy hair and camera rose. She flashed bright smiles at the other, not in the way Meryll had, but in a kind "hello-everybody"-way.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Nefertari, I am 23 years old," she seemed very comfortable talking. She had a silver stud in her left eyebrow. Somehow, she managed to look very pixie-like, despite the fact that she was as tall as River and Lance. "And my girlfriend and I have a dog, Bruticus."

Sandy felt her eyebrows raise slightly at the word "girlfriend". Not that she minded, if anything she was happy for Hannah, but she was slightly surprised. Surprised at how casual it seemed to Hannah, in Ohio, people who were that out and proud were hard to come by. The last person to introduce herself stood as Hannah sat down. The girl who had come running just before Sandy's introduction, was the last person.

"Hi, I'm Evangelina de Luca, and I'm 17," the girl with the creamy curls smiled angelically. Her eyes were Caribbean cerulean blue, and was quite tan. She seemed comfortable with people staring at her too, but she didn't have that "I-love-it-when-people-stare-at-me"-attitude Sandy knew she had sometimes, and that Meryll clearly mastered. "And I am the youngest of five siblings."

It was only after Evangelina had sat down, Mr. Gornette seemed to realize that there were no more introductions to be made. He didn't look like he had a clue as to what the could do next. More proof of how unnecessary the meeting was. After a few minutes of silence Micheal decided he'd tell the kids a bit about what exactly they would be doing later. Quickly explaining how he would be in charge of them, and that a man named Mr. Scrivello was his boss again. Micheal also told them of how the group would put on a play, with them as the main characters while others were auditioning for the rest of the parts, but also that a couple of them could be asked to play in Mr. Scrivello's other productions. Just as the actors were leaving Hannah stopped Sandy.

"By the way, congratulations!" Hannah grinned at a rather confused Sandy. Why was Hannah congratulating her? She didn't seem to have any reason to, at least none that Sandy could think of. Seeing Sandy's confused expression, Hannah explained, smiling. "On winning Sectionals, of course!"

"How did you know that?" Sandy was quite flattered the woman knew, but it sort of freaked her too. How could this woman know they had won? Was she some kind of crazy stalker?

"I was there taking pictures of you guys!" Sandy felt her eyes go wide in shock, while Hannah didn't seem to think it sounded creepy at all, judging by her bright smile. Overhearing the conversation, and seeing Sandy's freaked expression, River walked over, chuckling.

"Hannah loves taking pictures," River explained, running a hand through his neat blonde hair. "In a totally not creepy way."

"Yeah, that's totally not creepy," Sandy muttered, clearly not believing it for a second. Looking at the different people who were all leaving, she could already tell it was going to be a really interesting experience.

"You're ready?" Nicole asked Catarine, as they sat waiting for the doctor. They sitting waiting for the doctor to explain the procedure in detail, before handing Catarine the pill. The pill that would end her pregnancy. Nicole would be staying with Catarine throughout the procedure, for support.

Catarine nodded, staring at the floor. Trying to comfort the other the other girl, Nicole put an arm around her. The girl with multicolor hair was breathing deeply, trying to refrain from vomiting. She felt terrible about giving the child up. From what she had read her child's heart was already beating, and it had probably begun developing ears, eyes, arms and legs. Those facts stung, knowing the being inside her was becoming a person. She still knew she couldn't keep it. It was better this way.

"Catarine?" The doctor walked in, startling the two girls, who immediately stood. The doctor was a kind-looking woman with dark hair and red rimmed glasses. Catarine felt her mind freeze, because this was it. This was it. "If you would please come with me?"

Nicole and Catarine shared a meaningful look, before following the doctor, holding hands for support.

"Okay, guys, we've got a girl here, who'd like to audition. So, Melody, the floor is yours." Will smiled as a girl with ginger hair stood and nervously walked over to where he was standing. Giving her an encouraging tap on the shoulder, Mr. Shuester took a seat. She was pale, and dressed in brightly colored clothes.

"Hi, I'm Melody Song," the girl introduced herself, to snickers from the rest of the glee club. Tony leaned over to Sandy to whisper: "And people think we have weird names." in her ear. Melody didn't seem to care, instead she pushed her side fringe behind her ear and gesturing for Brad to begin playing.

Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?

She began the song looking more like she was talking to the others than singing. She had a very nice voice, clearly a soprano. It was strange hearing the song sung with a British accent, but it gave it a very individual touch. Somehow, she reminded Will of both Kurt and Rachel.

Look at this trove  
>Treasures untold<br>How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
>Looking around here you think<br>Sure, she's got everything  
>I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty<br>I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
>You want thingamabobs?<br>I've got twenty!  
>But who cares?<br>No big deal  
>I want more<p>

Kevin smiled reassuringly at Melody to keep her confidence up. He knew she for some reason tended to get shy around people she saw all the time, while she around people she would never see again, she was really bubbly. She was really good too, this was really different from what he had heard in art club. There had just heard her being in the right key, he hadn't expected her to be this good.

I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<br>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
>Oh - feet!<p>

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
>Street<p>

Paige couldn't help but notice the smiles exchanged between Kevin and Melody. Kevin kept staring at the British girl giving her confidence, while Melody positively beamed back at him. Glancing from one to the other, their connection became clearer and clearer. Melody, at least, was obviously in love with Kevin, but Kevin ha said he was in love with Paige. Even if Paige hadn't felt that way for him before, seeing him share something like that with another girl, upset her. She really didn't have the right to be, did she? They weren't together or anything, and Paige wasn't in _love_ with him. Or was she?

Up where they walk, up where they run  
>Up where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
>Part of that world<p>

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land they understand  
>That they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Proper women sick of swimmin'  
>Ready to stand <p>

The way Kevin was looking and smiling at her, made Melody quite weak in the knees. The smile, the hair and those adorable glasses, how could she not? She knew everyone said he was gay, of course she did, but a girl could dream, right?

And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
>Burn?<p>

When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?<br>Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world

Once more the choir room burst with applause, the Glee Club welcoming it's 17th member. Will didn't think the Glee Club had had this many members in about a decade. Maybe the club was finally becoming cool?

Ramiele was walking down the hall, minding her own business, like she always did. She honestly didn't give a damn what others thought of her. She wasn't like her brother, while he would do just about anything to fit in and be popular, Ramiele would rather be herself and be slushied.

Just as Ramiele closed her locker, she caught a glimpse of something purple on it's way toward her face. Out of instinct, she closed her eyes, waiting for the cold and sticky to hit her, but it didn't come. Insecurely opening her eyes, Ramiele saw something she had never thought she'd see. One of the jocks, she didn't know his name, was holding a slushy that was clearly meant to be all over her face just now, but someone had caught the jock's arm, stopping him. The other boy also wore a Letterman jacket, which was the biggest shock, and his dark brown hair covered his one eye and curled at the bottom. Jasper Powell.

"Dude, what's she done to you?" Jasper demanded, still holding the other jock's arm in place. The other football-player looked bewildered by Jasper's actions and didn't answer. Ramiele stood frozen watching the scene.

"Thought so." Jasper more spat than said, roughly releasing the jock's arm. It felt good to be able to do something for once, help someone. Kevin wouldn't let him help, he wouldn't even talk about it, but he could at least try to help someone else. "Now beat it!"

The jock scrambled away, looking freaked, throwing nearly frightened looks to Jasper. The brown-haired boy couldn't have cared less.

"I don't need your help." Ramiele declared, her tone icy. She wasn't some damsel in distress needing to be saved. He didn't have to stop people from slushying her, she was used to it anyway. Jasper was taken aback by her lack of gratitude and sudden sass. Leaving him staring at the back of her head, Ramiele walked away.

"You're welcome."

Isabella sat staring at the children playing in the park. She saw a blonde boy and a brown-haired girl with pink ribbons in her hair, they were playing the most bizarre game of hide-and-seek she had ever seen. Two teens, about her age sat watching the kids. For some reason the couple seemed familiar,but she couldn't tell who they were from so far away. Even if she couldn't see who they were she envied them, because they were together, and seemed happy.

"You're not the only one who's lonely you know," a high voice commented from behind her. Startled, Isabella turned in her seat on the bench, to find another cheerio standing there. Isabella had been too lost in her own world to even notice the Liberty standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely not understanding. Of course she knew she wasn't the only one who was lonely. How did Liberty know she felt lonely anyway?

"I mean, you're not the only one who feels like you're alone," Liberty partially explained. It wasn't really an explanation, as she more or less just said what she had said earlier. Liberty sat down beside the other cheerio, who waited for a proper explanation. "I feel lonely too."

"Yeah right," Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did Liberty think she hadn't seen her with Felix? Isabella knew about the relationship, they were practically making out in the halls between classes, how could she not notice? "You've got Felix."

"Felix? Didn't you see his shirt? It said heart-breaker, because that's what he does. He breaks hearts," Liberty half-way snapped, half-way explained. Isabella was a bit taken aback by the brutality of the answer, or the truth in it. Felix _was_ a heart-breaker, he had always _been_ a heart-breaker, and for what they knew, he hadn't changed. "Besides, you don't have to be lonely just because you haven't got a boyfriend."

"Because my friends are so much better!" Isabella answered, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she once more rolled her eyes. The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes back at her.

"That's not what I mean," she continued, ignoring Isabella's lack of interest. "Do you know how often I see my parents? Maybe once or twice a week. Want to know how often we have dinner together? Once a month, if I'm lucky. The last time my parents took me somewhere, was for Christmas, and it's November!"

At some point during Liberty's confession, Isabella had turned to look at the hazel-eyed girl. She had never bothered to ask Liberty how her life at home was, she hadn't really cared. She had been too caught up in what was happening to herself, to even look around to see if there was anyone in similar pain. At that moment Isabella felt more selfish than she ever had.

"I'm sorry-" she began, unsure of how to help. Liberty was massaging her forehead, taking deep breaths. Nobody had ever bothered to hear her out on the crappy parenting-thing, and just getting it out felt good. Also, seeing how surprised and guilty Isabella looked was quite funny.

"It's okay," Liberty half-smiled, running a hand through her soft light-brown curls, that for once were free from her cheerios-ponytail. They'd been on the cheerios together for three years, but never really talked. Sure, they'd discussed boys and stuff, but they had never really talked seriously. It felt nice though, to talk like that. It also felt nice to know they weren't alone, after all.

"Why did you want her to join?" Paige asked Kevin as sat in his living room, the same way they had done so many nights after the "incident". He seemed surprised at the frankness of the question, it almost seemed like he had offended Paige by asking Melody to join Glee club. But that was silly, why would Paige be offended?

"Because she can sing?" He answered very slowly, unsure if that was the answer the auburn-haired girl was looking for. When she rolled her eyes, he figured that no, it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I mean, why? Really," she specified, looking him straight in the eyes. The seriousness sort of creeped Kevin out, usually he was the one who wanted to talk, while Paige was the one avoiding the issues.

"That is why, she has a great voice we can use for Regionals."

"Come on, Kevin! Don't you see the way she stares at you?And you're not exactly turning her down, are you?" It was meanest she had ever been to him, it might have been the meanest she had ever been to anyone, excluding her mom just before the "incident". Her harsh word hurt him, deeply. She was rough to him sometimes, but she had never been _mean_. He couldn't see how she was as hurt as he was. Without another word he left the living room, Paige staying, both were just as lost.

After picking Isabella up from the park, Luke was driving Chrystal home. There was that usual rather uncomfortable silence between the three, it had been that way since Isabella's outburst not all too long ago. It wasn't awkward when she was with them separately, but it was when the three of them were together it was weird. Luke was driving, with Chrystal in the passenger seat, and Isabella in the back, _naturally_.

When they reached Chrystal's house, she gracefully slid out, kissing Luke goodnight first. Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes at them, but she didn't feel the need to shout at them in rage. She supposed that was called progress.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked as Isabella undid her seat belt to sit in the passenger seat. "You stay back there, it's like a five minute drive. Put your seat belt back on."

"Yes, _mom_," rolling her eyes once again, Isabella put her seat belt back on. Her brother could be a real pain in the rear. As aforementioned pain of a brother, drove toward their mansion, Isabella let her mind wander. She thought about what Liberty had said, about her parents not caring, or at least not showing it. Maybe having a jerk for a brother wasn't so bad?

"You did put you seat belt on?" Luke asked, as if he couldn't check that in the mirror. _Or maybe it was that bad._

Isabella wasn't paying attention at all as they neared their home. She saw the streetlamps being lit, and noticed the sky darkening. She saw familiar faces walking down the street. A little family walked home, she didn't know them, but they looked very happy.

A loud crashing sound, the sound of tires sliding across pavement and suddenly being jerked forward before being tugged back in by her seat belt, sent Isabella spinning out of her reverie. She saw Luke's head collide with the steering wheel, she heard a woman scream, she felt a stinging pain where the seat belt had stopped her from flying out. Just as her mind was starting to realize what had happened, something hit the back of the car from an odd angle, toppling it unto it's side. She heard the woman scream again, more piercing this time, just as her arm hit the door of the red convertible, and everything went black.

**Yes, I know this was shorter than most of the other chapters have been. But I figured I'd leave you with that little cliffhanger just there.**

**The songs were:**

**Put the Lime in the Coconut by Harry Nilsson**

**Part of your world from the Little Mermaid.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My imagination was just gone after about three pages, which is why it's so short. **

**I know, sad parts are sad. I just can't manage the balance between happy parts and sad parts. Either I write a happy-dappy chapter, or a depressing one. I'm sorry.**

**As always, please leave reviews, and tell me what you think. Am I neglecting anyone?(I know Jasper hasn't exactly been hogging the spotlight, but I just don't have any ideas at the moment).**

**If you have any plot ideas, song suggestions, anything, please send them to me(preferably by PM). Because, like I said, my imagination has apparently gone away on vacation. There will probably be another chapter before I leave, I am very sure there will be another. And no ideas are stupid! All will be taken into consideration :)**

**Oh, and couples' names are also greatly appreciated. I'm terrible at finding them xD They're not really that important, but it's nice to say like; "Did you like Secole in this chapter?" or something like that :P**

**Oh, and here's a link to hear Starkidgleek4evs singing "Part of your World", so you can hear it in a British accent: uniquelikeeveyoneelsewastaken . tumblr . Com / just make that everyone, fanfiction obviously hates links(this is the fifth time I try to get the link in)**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	11. The last Summer Chapter

**It's the last chapter before I run away from you! Enjoy it, you won't be getting more in a while.**

Isabella felt as if the sky had crash-landed on top of her. Her arm felt like it had been cut off, chopped into a thousand little pieces, then reattached with a knife inside instead of bones. She felt like she had a nuclear explosion going on in her head, but all was held together by a piece of paper. To top it off, she also felt like she had been hanging from the ceiling for hours, by a rope attached to her right shoulder. When she tried opening her eyes she was blinded by the light, and closed her eyes a little fast, causing her to faint again.

She heard voices all around her, incomprehensible mutters. Her head still felt like it was about to explode, sometimes she wished it would, just so it would stop hurting. She felt hands all over her, tugging her in different directions, some more carefully than others, but most seemed to be more concerned with getting her the heck away, than making it comfortable. Her arm was the worst, whenever someone touched it, she felt like they threw boiling water at it, sending sparks up her arm. Again everything faded to black.

"Then she just got all up in my face telling me I shouldn't be friendly toward Melody!" Kevin finished telling Jasper about his fight with Paige. They were sitting in the older boy's bedroom, which was a pretty regular room for a 17-year-old boy. It was sort of messy, due to it being the room of a teenager, and had text books spread all over the desk. The boys were doing their homework, Jasper sitting at the desk, and Kevin on the floor, leaning toward the wall. After about an hour of solving mathematical problems and reading history, they had decided to take a break. "I don't even know what she means!"

"Maybe she's jealous," Jasper suggested, shrugging. Maybe Kevin didn't see the way Melody looked at him, or the way Paige had looked at him last time in Glee club, but Jasper had. He always tried to look out for his curly-haired friend.

"What? No! Paige can't be jealous, she doesn't like me in that way," Kevin finished on quite a sad note. He had told Paige he liked her, but she had obviously not reciprocated. Looking at the floor Kevin thought about the option that Paige might like him back. Did he still like her? He thought he did, but then there was Melody. She was just very sweet, and they had a lot in common. Besides, the things Paige had said had really hurt him.

"Well, the way she looked at you and Melody said otherwise." Jasper reasoned, looking down at his short friend. Melody was obviously in love with Kevin, and from what Jasper could tell, Kevin didn't exactly hate her. Then again, Kevin had liked Paige for a long time, and she finally seemed to see that she was in love with him too.

"Then what do I do?" Kevin was at a loss, he had never had a girl, much less two girls, like him. Chuckling a bit at the irony of it all, Kevin looked up at Jasper. Earlier everyone had thought he was gay, most still did, and now he had two girls fighting over him. The irony was striking.

"I think you should just take it easy and find out who you get along the best with," Jasper stated simply. Even if he hadn't had a serious girlfriend ever, he still knew what to do in case of girl-problems, it kind of amazed Kevin.

Casually walking to his next class, Tyler wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about his football team's win the previous weekend. The football team had never been _good_, so winning for once felt great. Not to mention knowing there was someone in the crowd who was cheering just for him. It was the first time Tony had gone to see one of his football-games, and if he knew the tenor right, it was probably one of the only football-games he had ever been to.

Suddenly, he felt the coldest thing he had ever felt in his entire life, hit his face. He didn't even have enough time to react and close his eyes. The thing that hit him was sticky, wet and incredibly cold, not to mention that it stung his eyes like nothing he had ever encountered. Being to shocked at the slushy he hardly even noticed that he had been pushed into a locker too. No one had ever given him a slushy-facial before. Sure, he had seen other kids get them all the time, but he had never been the victim of one before. He knew he should have seen it coming, but he hadn't. Hurrying into the boys' room to clean up, Tyler felt his eyes sting with something other than strawberry slushy.

"Kids, I have some bad news for you," Will announced with a serious look on his face as he entered the choir room. The twins exchanged scared looks, thinking they might not be going to Regionals after all, a thought that shook them to the core. Will sat down on a stool, looking over his glee club. He had two cheerios, one ex-cheerio, five football-players, and eight others, all looking at him anxiously. "Yesterday, Isabella was in a car-crash, with he brother."

"What? Luke!" Chrystal's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in disbelief. She couldn't have heard correctly, of mr. Schue wasn't talking about _her_ Luke. But Isabella didn't have any other brothers. Will nodded, confirming her fears.

"After what I heard, they're both stable, but critical. They're waiting for them to wake up. Are you okay, Chrystal?" The teacher's voice filled with concern, seeing the terrified spread itself over Chrystal's even paler than usual face. The girl hugged herself, and didn't meet anyone eyes, looking to the floor instead. She hadn't even heard Will explaining the siblings' status, she was too spaced out. If Luke was in a car crash, then why hadn't anyone told her? Didn't she have the right to know?

"Chrystal?" Liberty gently shook the shoulder of her fellow cheerio, trying to get her attention and failing. She shook a little more violently, but didn't get any results. Chrystal sat as frozen. "I'll take her to the nurse."

As Will nodded Liberty got Chrystal on her feet and gently guided her to the door. It wasn't that she liked Chrystal any more than the others, Chrystal was a real bitch after all, but Liberty knew she knew Chrystal better than the others, and she knew she was the only one who would have to deal with Chrystal's fury if no one helped her. With one arm around the redhead, the brunette made her way to the school nurse.

As Isabella slowly opened her eyes, light flooded into her vision, making everything blurry, before her eyes adjusted. Most of the room was white, but there were some paintings on the walls, images of bright summer days and puppies. At first she wondered why she was there, before everything came streaming back to her. The crash, the pain, the hands. The same way her sight began to come back, so did the pain. Her head still felt like world war III had happened there, her arm still felt destroyed and her shoulder wasn't much better. Looking down at her left arm she saw it was in a cast. Wonderful. _Freakin' wonderful. _If her arm was in a cast she couldn't do cartwheels, and who would kill her if she couldn't do cartwheels, Coach Sylvester. Of course she had to be involved in a car crash two weeks before Regionals, _of course_.

But where was Luke, she couldn't find him in the room. In fact, she couldn't find anyone else in the room. When she found him she was going to kill him, how could he managed to get them into a crash like that, just before Regionals. She felt her anger rising, but then remembered Luke's head colliding with the steering wheel. Her anger faded at once, thinking of how much worse that had to hurt. Her heart picked up the pace as she thought about the car crash, sending all her blood rushing to her head, causing her to faint once again.

Lazily playing with Tyler's hair, Tony laid in his bed looking up at his boyfriend. They had been dating since after Sectionals, and Tony still felt his heart swell at the thought. Tony was laying on his back, one hand twirling a strand of Tony's black hair between his fingers, occasionally caressing the older boy's cheek. Tyler was laying on his stomach, resting on his elbows and looking down lovingly at the petite boy. They laid in comfortable silence, only broken by Tony's stereo quietly playing show-tunes. After spending so much time in Tony's room, Tyler was used to the constant music. The entire room had taken some time getting used to. The walls were painted white, but they were covered in posters from different musicals, most of the posters were from plays Tony had seen, while a few were from the ones he had starred in. There were trophies from different singing, dancing and acting-competitions, and quite a few from talent shows. Somehow, Tony had managed to make his entire room seem like something from a musical, or at least something musical theater related. The family's black British Bombay cat, Elphaba, who lay sleeping by the foot of the bed, was a nice finishing touch.

"So how are they handling it?" Tony asked cautiously, referring to how Tyler's family was handling him coming out. The violet-eyed boy was trying to be gentle, and not push the issue, but he needed to know how the family was taking it. The junior took a deep breath and thought for a moment before answering.

"Some better than others," he said, which didn't really help Tony much. Tyler could tell by the pale boy's expression that it wasn't a good enough answer. Looking down at his hands, Tyler elaborated. "Well, Mom's taking it okay, she doesn't seem to mind. She seemed a bit disappointed that she would be getting one less girl into the family, though." Tyler laughed a little at his mother's statement, before he continued more seriously. "Dad is... Awkward. I don't think he knows what to think. Sean, and the kids don't even know yet. I don't think I'll tell them for a while, Donald is only four, you know. Calvin was surprisingly accepting though, he said it was awesome. Jacob, on the other hand," Tyler swallowed as he thought back at his older brother's reaction. "Was less than happy. He didn't say much, he just looked at me like... like... I don't know."

It felt like an invisible hand was taking hold of his heart and squeezing it when he thought of his 19-year-old brother's reaction. The look of hate and shame in his eyes. The way he kept his distance, and when he wasn't looking at Tyler with that disgust, he was pretending he wasn't there.

"It's okay," Tony wiped the single tear that had fallen down from Tyler's cheek. Tyler hadn't even realized he was crying. It felt really good to have someone like Tony there for him, though, someone to wipe away his tears and tell him it was okay. Burying his face in the nook where Tony's neck met his shoulder, Tyler let the tears fall silently, as Tony wrapped his arms around him and sang softly into his hair.

There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
>Some day a time for us,<br>Time together with time to spare,  
>Time to look, time to care,<br>Some day!

Tony's voice was soft and comforting, making Tyler feel safe. For a split second Tyler thought about joining in, but figured the song was all too high for him, as it was written for a tenor and a soprano. He settled for listening to Tony.

Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living,<p>

We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere . . . <p>

As the song neared Tony's voice grew in volume, but was still very soothing. Tyler's tears had stopped falling, but he stayed putt, relishing the sweet lavender smell of Tony. It was one of his favorite things about Tony, the way he always smelled like lavender. Tyler didn't even know why, but he loved that smell.

There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow,  
>Some day,<br>Somewhere! 

When he finished the song, Tony placed a comforting kiss on Tyler's forehead, still holding the boy close.

As Will went on about the importance of chemistry when performing, or something, Paige occasionally glared at Melody, who sat staring longingly at Kevin, who again was trying not to pay attention to the two girls. He tried to focus on Will's lecture instead, but it was very hard as this particular lecture was exhaustively boring.

Melody could feel Paige's gaze bore into the back or her head, but decided not to put to much into it. It was probably nothing anyway, why would Paige look at her with a look that could kill? She didn't have any reason to, did she? Melody at least couldn't remember doing anything that could have upset the other girl.

Paige's near-black eyes were filled with something that wasn't quite hate, but not all too far away. She felt stupid, if she had only realized her feelings earlier, then she wouldn't have had to deal with little miss Britain over there. Had she realized earlier she wouldn't have hurt Kevin either, because they wouldn't have had the discussion.

Seth and Nicole sat beside each other, sometimes stealing shy glances every now and then. Tyler and Tony were just as annoyingly sweet, sharing small smiles and glances. Felix had an arm around Liberty's shoulders, and generally the couples looked very happy. It was weird how seeing happy couples could make you so pissed when your own love life was going down the drain.

"It's up! It's up!" was the optimistic cry that met Sandy as she entered the theater. The sound came from a very energetic Hannah, who stood looking at a board, full of sheets. Curious as to what had a grown woman nearly jumping up and down with glee like a toddler, Sandy made her way over to the board. Most of the other actors were there already, studying a sheet of paper.

"What's she so excited about?" Sandy asked River, who was standing a bit outside of the group, naturally not letting Hannah's excitement get to him.

"The play, we just found out which musical we'll be doing." He explained in an indifferent manner, like it didn't really matter all that much to him. His clothes had the same neatly-pressed look, and somehow he managed to look like he stepped straight out of a clothing-commercial. Or maybe a commercial for some hair product, or for something against acne. He generally looked like he could belong to most commercials.

Standing on her toes to see, Sandy tried to get a look at the sheet. As she was 5'3, and most of the others were almost 6', this proved to be a near-impossible task. It really sucked sometimes, being that short. Most of the time it wasn't a problem, but it could really be a pain in the rear when she was trying to look over people's shoulders or reaching for something. She couldn't even count how many times she had had to ask someone to take something down for her at the supermarket. Sighing in defeat she asked River which musical it was.

"Zanna, don't!" River replied politely in a quite matter-of-factly way. Sandy felt like she had heard of it before, but she couldn't quite place it. She could vaguely remember seeing a poster from it somewhere, as she tried to remember how the poster looked, she began remembering what it was about.

"It's about that alternate world where everyone is gay, right? Or, almost everyone," Sandy said more to herself than anyone else. None-the-less River courtly nodded. "So, does it say when the auditions are?"

"Auditions?" River questioned, looking down at her like she had just suggested setting fire to the building. "We don't audition, Micheal decides who gets which part. If he can't decide between two people, then those two will sing a duet and whoever does the best, will get the part."

Sandy didn't really she how that could be more fair than having normal auditions, but she supposed that was the way they did it here. Figuring that going along with the way the ones in charge wanted to do things, was probably better than going against them. At least, if she wanted to stay.

"So who got who?"

"Zanna is either Meryll, or me. The one of us that loses gets Steve, you're Kate. Evangelina is Roberta, Timmy got Mike. Tank will be Lance, Hannah is Candy. Buck will be either Damien or Kipp, the other one will be part of the chorus." River squinted his eyes every now and then to see who played who, but kept his indifferent tone. He even seemed indifferent to whether he got the lead or not. It was weird seeing someone who was so different from herself, she would always try to get the best part possible, which quite often meant the lead.

Just as River was done listing the parts for Sandy, Micheal Gornette walked down a flight of stairs. He saw the heads of eight young actors turn quickly toward him, as he approached them.

"So, are you kids ready for our competition?" The balding man smiled at the group. The four competitors nodded, River courtly, Meryll with a bright smile. As Mr. Gornette told the boys what they would be singing everyone headed into one of the auditoriums. Shuffling into their seats the rest of the group waited, as Kipp and Damien took the stage. It was the same auditorium where Sandy had met River for the first time, and a figure Sandy felt like she recognized sat by the piano. He had strawberry-blond hair and seemed to be about as old as Micheal, in his forties that was.

Even when faced with such a challenge both boys looked rather calm, they'd probably done it before. Readjusting his Yankees cap, Kipp signaled for the piano player to begin playing. He began singing, his baritone fitting the song perfectly.

(**This is Kipp, **this is Damien, _This is when they both sing.)_

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
>While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how<strong>  
><span>How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration<br>Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard

**She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time  
>I got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how<strong>  
><span>How we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best<br>Trying to make things work, but, man, these times are hard

They didn't have any choreography, but stood holding unto their microphones. It wasn't really a disadvantage as the lack of movement allowed the others to truly just focus on the boys' voices. There weren't all too many differences between them, which made picking a favorite very hard.

**But we're gonna start by ** drinking our cheap bottles of wine  
>Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years  
><span>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

_Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo  
>Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo<br>Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo _

**She's in line at the dole with her head held high  
>While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride, and we both now how<strong>  
><span>How we're going to make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt<br>Tryin' to make it work, but, man, these times are hard

The main problem was that they were so alike, and yet very different. They even looked a lot like each other. Both were about 6' tall, and as Damien was African American, and Kipp had very chocolate-y skin, they looked like they could be cousins, or something. It made choosing very hard.

But we're gonna start by _ drinking our cheap bottles of wine  
>Sit talking up all night, <em>**doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah**  
><em>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years<br>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo  
>Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo<br>Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo _

**Drinking our cheap bottles of wine**  
><span>Sit talking up all night,<span>  
><strong>saying things we haven't for a while<strong>  
><span>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years<br>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

They were both so damn charming! Smiling, and enjoying themselves, both boys made you want to choose him. Sandy felt sorry for Micheal, who would have to choose between them. At least he knew both would do good.

Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo  
><strong>(For the first time)<strong>  
><span>Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo ooo<span>  
><strong>(Oh, for the first time)<strong>

Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo

**(Yeah, for the first time)**  
><em>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<em>

_Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me, baby<br>Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me, baby<em>

_Oh, these times are hard,_  
><span>yeah, they're making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me, baby  
><em>Oh, these times are hard, <em>  
><strong>yeah, they're making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me, baby**

To the sound of cat-calls and clapping the two boys bowed and went to sit down, as River and Meryll made their way to the stage. The difference wasn't much bigger between these two, as they were both tan, blond and handsome.

The piano player, who Sandy now recognized as Brad, began playing another song, as the next pair stood in the middle of the stage. River sang first, and even if the part written for a baritone, he did very well. Then again being a baritenor he wasn't that far away.

_Don't breathe too deep  
>Don't think all day<br>Dive into work  
>Drive the other way<br>That drip of hurt  
>That pint of shame<br>Goes away_  
><em>Just play the game<em>

_You're living in America  
>At the end of the millenium<em>

_You're living in America  
>Leave your conscience at the tone<em>

_And when you're living in America  
>At the end of the millennium<br>You're what you own_

River and Meryll weren't as alike as Kipp and Damien. Meryll's voice was for example higher than River's, and his hair had a kind of wind-swept look about it, a sharp contrast to River's neat hairstyle. These boys had obviously not bothered with choreography either, not that they would have had time for it anyway. Sandy wasn't used to winging it, as the plays she was in were always well-rehearsed. She could wing it for rehearsals, but she would have felt very unprofessional if she had been improvising in front of an audience, especially if it was a performance without her brother. The twins were well aware of how creepy their communication was, but it wasn't like they read each others' minds or anything. They just knew each other well enough to read the other's body language.

**The filmmaker cannot see**

_And the songwriter cannot hear_

**Yet I see Mimi everywhere**

_Angel's voice is in my ear_

**Just tighten those shoulders**

_Just clench your jaw til you frown_

**Just don't let go**

Their voices melted together beautifully, sometimes making it sound as if there was only one person singing, because their voices blended together so well. The problem this time was that they were both so talented. Zanna wasn't all about solos either, the one who got him would have to be able to do a duet with Tank. Then again, the one who got Mike would have to sing with both Sandy and Timmy.

Or you may drown  
><span><br>You're living in America  
>At the end of the millennium<br>You're living in America  
>Where it's like the twilight zone<span>

And when you're living in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>You're what you own

So I own not a notion  
>I escape an ape content<br>I don't own emotion- I rent  
><br>_What was it about that night_

**What was it about that night**

Connection- In an isolatiing age

_For once the shadows gave way to light_

**For once the shadows gave way to light**

For once I didn't disengage

Even when they were to sing two different things, at almost the exact same time, both boys managed. They didn't even seem to question the timing, or lyrics. River looked absolutely ridiculous when they made it to the second part of it. At least, he would have looked ridiculous to the others, had they not been so used to imagining objects. He was talking into an imaginary phone, which naturally didn't bother the other actors.

_Angel- I hear you- I hear it  
>I see it- I see it my film!<em>

**Mimi-I see you- I hear it-  
>I hear it-<br>I hear it my song**

_Alexi-Mark  
>Call me a hypocrite<br>I need to finish my  
><em>_Own film  
>I quit!<em>

**One song glory  
>Mimi your eyes<strong>

As River shut his imaginary cellphone, they sang together again. They also began actually paying attention to each other, turning and then walking toward each other. At the very end they shared a very emotional hug as the applause exploded.

Dying in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>We're dying in America  
>To come into our own<span>

And when you're dying in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>You're not alone

I'm not alone  
>I'm not alone <p>

Isabella sat by her brother's bed. The room looked a lot like her own, it had the same white walls, and "happy" paintings. Somehow the paintings managed to make the situation even more depressing. The cheerio figured she had been lucky, escaping with just a broken arm, while her brother lay there in a coma. While she had a broken arm and a huge bruise where her seat-belt had held her back, Luke looked much worse. The blond boy had the same bruise from the seat-belt, but his nose was clearly broken, he had a twisted ankle from stepping on the brake awkwardly, and he probably had some sort of bruises on his back from slamming back into his seat. Just to top it off his shoulder was broken. He wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

Chrystal sat beside her, holding her hand. They hadn't said a word after Chrystal arrived, because neither had anything to say. They simply sat their, staring at the unmoving form of a boy they both cared for. The girls had never felt closer.

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of the summer. Sorry guys, but you won't be getting another chapter in like a month, because I'm going to the states! Watch out, New York, here I come!**

**Songs:**

"**Somewhere" - West Side Story**

"**For the First Time" - the Script**

"**What You Own" - RENT**

**I figured I'd leave you with some fluff, because I'm nice. And some angst, because I'm evil.**

**Well, tell me what you think, as usual. And remember to vote to tell me who you think Kevin should be with :D I do have a plan for him, but I want to know what you guys think :)**

**And I have made another fanfic, "Of Warblers and Chickadees". You probably remember who the Chickadees are, and I do hope some of you will submit a character, or two. I need mostly warblers for it though, as they're the main characters. The deadline for submitting ****characters is the 20****th****, but I might accept characters I get on the 21****th**** too, but only if I'm feeling up to it(insert evil little laugh).**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	12. A Very Glee Wedding

**Hey, guys! I´m have returned! Hope you didn´miss me too bad xD Anyway, I won´t be uploading as often now as I did before, sorry, and now I have completely lost track of how long my chapters are because I just got a MacBook Pro, meaning I have no idea of how to find out how many words/pages I´ve got. If someone know then please tell me, so I don´t write super long/supershort chapters.**

**I thought I begin stating which songs are in(if you would rather have me state them in the bottom please tell me, because I don´t know what is best):**

**-Run, Joey, Run - David Geddes**

**-All About Us - He is We(suggested by Ven Mercy, thank you 3)**

**-Rosemary - How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying(you have to hear the 2011 cast version, I love it :D)**

**Okay, I´ll stop rambling, enjoy!**

"Kids!" Carl Turner-Dubois called for his children, who were currently sitting around the kitchen table, downing their breakfasts and vitamin supplements. Like a pair of well-trained dogs the near-identical teenagers went to their father in the living room. He sat on the love-seat that occupied most of the sitting area. Due to years of hard rehearsals the twins were used to coming when called for, another reason why their dads wanted them to do theatre. As Tony and Sandy sat down in the white armchairs turned toward their father, he showed them one of the many letter laying on the table between them. It was a pale blue, and judging by the elegant writing it was a very formal letter. The pattern of snowflakes above the text was very beautiful and suggested that the letter was very important.

"It´s from your cousin Julie." Carl began, looking from one twin to another, they both looked ecstatic at the thought of their older cousin. When they were younger Julie had practically been an older sister to them, she had babysat them whenever Carl and James were going out, she had come to see all their plays, and slept over more times than the twins could count. Julie had moved to Ohio before the Turner-Dubois´ did, to study. Even if they lived in the same state again the twins hardly saw their 26-year-old cousin anymore, and the thought of her writing them such a fancy letter made both twins grin. "She´s getting married!"

Sandy could hardly conceal a high squeak of excitement and shock, while Tony´s mouth formed a perfect "O". Their eyes seemed to nearly fall out of their sockets as the twins embraced the sudden news. Their minds instantly buzzing with how they imagined Julie´s wedding dress, the theme was obviously winter, suiting the season, and of course, what her groom looked like in real life. They had heard loads about Joey, through Julie, because even if she didn´t see her often she still kept in touch by email. They had seen some pictures of the couple, and one of two of just Joey. From what they could tell he was rather handsome, even if he wash´t all that easy to get a good photo of. He had dark blue eyes, possibly black, they were´t quite sure, skin that was quite pale and a rather big nose. He looked a bit like twins really, with his dark hair and rather slight built, but not too much. Julie, on the other hand, looked very little like her adopted cousins. She had pale blonde hair, curling delicately at the bottom, slightly tan skin, bright blue eyes and was quite curvy. To the twins she was one of the most beautiful women alive.

"She left a letter for you two," their dad said, before either twin regained the ability to speak. Silently grabbing the letter their youngest dad handed to them, sandy and Tony began to read.

Dear Cosy and Melchi,

I´m sorry it´s been so long since I emailed you guys, I forgot, but in my defense I got engaged, which quite frankly makes me forget breakfast! By now you know I am getting married, and obviously I want my two favorite cousins to be there! And Melchior, if you dare come without that boyfriend of yours, you are going to have one very pissed off bride on your hands! Anyway, Cosy, you should bring someone too, some really handsome guy you know. I am extremely excited, and busy(planning a wedding isn´t as easy as some make it seem). Joey is amazing though, I feel like a queen. All I do is pick whichever colors I like the best and he makes it happen. He´s my hero! I know you may be a bit old, but I would like you to be my Flower girl and Ring Bearer. Do not play shy with me, I know you both all too well, and neither of you will deny a chance to have at least a little spotlight. Your clothes are already designed, I just need you to come to the tailor´s to get them fitted. I´ll send you the time and date when I know. I love you, miss you and can´t wait to see you.

Love,

Joly

While they read the twins could´t help but smile, imagining their cousin writing the letter. Kimberly had a very enthusiastic way of speaking, always exaggerating, and talking with her hands. She was the only one who even used the twins´ other names. Most people called them Sandy and Tony, while Julie called them Cosette and Melchior, or more often Cosy and Melchi. In return they called her Joly. The bride-to-be had the same love of musicals as her cousins and uncles, having decided long ago that she would name her first-born child either Maria, or Eric, depending on the gender. Her own father would never have let her go with any "ridiculous" names, such as Cosette or Melchior, but would settle for common names like Maria and Eric.

"So, what does she say?" Carl asked, raising a dark eyebrow at the happy-looking adoptees. It had always been clear to people the twins were´t really his, biologically, where they were pale he was tan, they were slight he was broad, the only alikeness was their dark hair. The twins didn´t look anything like their other dad either, he was also rather tan, or at least seemed tan because of his blond hair. He shared a built closer to the kids, but he was very tall, Carl was too, clearly marking the twins as adopted, as if having two dads didn´t make it obvious enough.

"She tells me to bring Tyler," Tony said, sounding like he was farther into dream-land than reality. Presenting Tyler to his family was something he was very nervous about, it wasn´t like he wasn´t proud of his boyfriend, who would´t be? Still, he knew Julie would only accept the very best for her "Baby Cousins", and Tyler didn´t seem completely comfortable with everyone knowing he was gay yet. At least no one in Tony´s family was homophobic, not openly so anyway, so Tyler didn´t really have anything to worry about.

"She wants us to be Flower girl and ring bearer," Sandy continued, sounding as spaced-out as Tony did. Her problem was figuring out who to bring. She didn´t want anyone from glee club, not that they were´t nice enough, but she didn´t really want to ask any of them. though she tried to not think too much about him, there was one name that kept popping up in her head, River. She didn´t know him so well either, and would´t risk bringing a psycho to her cousin´s wedding. "And she wants me to bring a date too."

"Isn´t that nice?" Carl tried to make the kids regain their previous excitement, but the seemed to spaced out, realizing how much work they had in front of them before the actual wedding. They nodded anyway, but kept looking spaced-out.

"Why don´t you like Melody?" Kevin had finally managed to gather the courage to actually ask Paige why she didn´t like the newest Glee club addition. The question froze the auburn-haired girl, who was on her way to put the milk away. Kevin sat at their breakfast table that Wednesday morning, a bowl of cereal in front of him. His parents were already off to work.

"Who says I don´t?" Paige replied, but her voice was cold, as she stiffly put the milk away into the fridge. Kevin nearly rolled his eyes at her, the cool feelings were so obvious even a fool would have noticed them.

"It´s obvious you don´t," he answered, eating a spoonful of Cap´n Crunch cereal. Paige sighed in defeat as she realized he was right, she could feel her irritation growing though, because Kevin knew why she didn't like british girl.

"You know why," she finally said monotonously, as she sat dow by the table. She avoided looking at her curly-haired crush. Even if she didn´t like to admit it, she wash´t really being fair toward Melody, who could´t have known that Paige was just about to realize her feeling for Kevin.

"I think you should get to know her," Kevin said simply, startling the other junior.

"Come again?"

"I think you should get to know her, she´s actually really nice," Kevin said, instantly regretting his choice of words. Telling Paige how nice Melody was, was not going to work in the younger girl´s favor. "My parents are gone this weekend, so you could invite her here for a sleepover. I could go to Jasper´s house, so you´d be alone. You could probably invite the other girls from Glee too, so it won´t be that awkward for the two of you."

Paige tried imagining it. Her and Melody, alone in the house of the boy they were fighting over. That would be awkward. With the other girls from glee there, it might be less awkward, but why would they want to come? If it was what Kevin wanted her to do, though, she would´t object.

"Fine," she stated simply, to a quite disbelieving Kevin. "I´ll invite her over."

Because Sandy refused to bring someone she didn´t know that well to a wedding, she decided to do a little digging to find out if Mr. Talcott was as prim and proper as he seemed. Judging by what Dalton Academy´s website said, River Talcott was the lead Warbler and an excellent student. All well so far. Being as fond of anything dramatic or theatrical as she was, she could´t just leave it at that, she had to go undercover to actually uncover some of the the darker sides, in other words, she´d have to find his friends. As it turned out, Timmy from the community theatre was a usable source, when she explained her dilemma for him he simply told her that as far as he could tell there was nothing off about River, but if she truly wanted to get an insider´s information she´d have to talk to his friends. Luckily for Sandy, River had five very close friends, three of which went to Dobry Hall, Dalton Academy´s sister school. It seemed Sandy would be going on a field trip.

"Hi, Melody." Paige stopped the other girl in the hall, trying to seem as nice as physically possible. The ginger was obviously confused by this sudden niceness, coming from the girl who´s eyes had been sending daggers her way the previous week. "I was just wondering if you would like to sleep over at my- ehh, Kevin´s house this weekend?"

Her voice was obviously strained from trying all too hard to make the offer sound appealing. When Paige almost said it was her house, but had to correct herself, it got even weirder. Melody looked positively freaked out.

"Look," Paige dropped her try-to-be-nice act and decided the truth was probably easier, or less fake anyway. "Kevin thought it would be good for us to get to know each other a little better. I suppose he´s right," admitting was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. "So, I´m inviting all the girls from Glee over to his house this weekend for a sleep-over. Does that sound okay?"

Paige tried to not get annoyed at the younger girl when she lit up at the mention of Kevin, but it was very hard. Looking rather unsure, but probably figuring that with the rest of the Glee girls there too, there would be too many witnesses for Paige to murder her.

"Uhm, okay," The freckled girl accepted, seemingly unsure of whether to smile or not. Paige nodded and smiled genuinely, the hardest part was over.

From what she had gathered from the pictures at the website, Dobry hall looked almost exactly like Dalton Academy. The buildings had that same old worldly feel and elegance, and the girls´uniforms matched those the boys wore, only they wore dark blue skirts, matching their blazers instead of gray slacks. Trying to blend into the background, Sandy made her way into the cafeteria, where she looked around for the three girls Timmy had described for her. Two had very curly brown hair, one of them with very pointer features the other with quite the baby-face. The third girl, was blond, according to the warbler, and was very lithe. The problem was that a lot of the girls matched that description, it would have been nearly impossible for Sandy to find the right trio, if it hand´t been for that last crucial detail Timmy had given her; one of the curly-hairs had red, straightened bangs. That one trait was the one thing that made the girls recognizable, and just as Sandy´s eyes fell on them she determinedly strutted over. she got a lot of weird looks as she passed the tables on her way. It was as if they sensed she wash´t one of them, even if she was wearing the exact same uniform as they were. Her white shirt, dark blue blazer with red piping, rather short dark blue skirt and knee-high stocking should have marked her clearly as one of them, but it obviously didn´t.

"Excuse me," Sandy said, catching the three girls´ attention. They looked up at her, they too somehow just knowing she didn´t belong. The baby-faced girl was smiling up at her, looking like she was completely used to strangers coming up and talking to her. The two others looked a bit more suspicious, obviously not used to non-students being dressed like students. "I was wondering if you knew River Talcott?"

"River? Sure we do, he´s one of our-" Baby-face began, before the blonde slapped a hand over her mouth. The blonde girl measured Sandy from head to toe, taking her in and probably considering whether she could be trusted.

"Why? What do you need River for?"

"I know him from community theatre, I need to know more about him." Sandy briefly explained, even if "I need to know more" wash´t really as much an explanation as a statement. The girl with the bushiest hair kept quiet, but she too gave Sandy a once-over, looking through her green-rimmed glasses. When the girl with the straight hair, just kept waiting for Sandy to continue, she did. "I need a date for a wedding, and I thought River might do."

"Oh, I´m sure he will! He really-" The girl with red bangs began talking again, as the blond had removed hand for a split second, before closing it over the younger girls mouth again. The mouth closer still looked suspicious, but a bit more understanding.

"What´s your name?"

"Sandy Cosette Turner-Dubois," Sandy replied, imitating River´s indifferent tone. "And yours?"

"Addison Palmer," the blonde replied, loosening up a little more. She was quite pretty, with her soft blond hair, bright sea-blue eyes, small nose and soft features. The smaller girl wrestled free of Addison´s grasp and extended a hand to Sandy, who shook it willingly.

"Angel," she grinned, and pointed to the bush-head beside her. "And that´s my cousin, Ellen."

The girl named Ellen looked up at Sandy and gave her a small smile, obviously quite shy. So those were River´s friends, somehow they were nothing like she had imagined them. She had imagined sophisticated, tea-drinking "ladies", and was met by a motormouth, a shy girl and a wanna-be member of the mafia.

"What do you want to know?" Addison asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Anything."

Isabella was finally being let out of the hospital, she would´t be back in school until Monday, so she had four whole days to fill in the all-too-silent and empty house. Her parents were either at work or by Luke´s side at all times. She could´t really blame them, their son was in a coma after all, but she had thought they would have been a bit happier that at least their daughter was still up and kicking. But no, they were too shaken by the possible loss of their son to notice her. Her parents´obvious neglect wash´t the only thing that was bothering her either, the cheerios had gone to Regionals, and won, without her. It all just seemed unfair. Why could´t things work out for _her_ for a change?

"He has two younger sister," Addison told, as she sat down on her bed in the dorm room she shared with Ellen. The room was very neat, at least the side that apparently belonged to Ellen, and had the some old-time feel as the rest of the school. The four poster beds were made of mahogany and looked very comfortable, with loads of pillows. Addison´s desk was a bit messier than Ellen´s, it had books and paper randomly strewn all over and a laptop lay in between. Angel dumped down on the bed beside the blond, and Ellen timidly sat at her other side. Unsure of where to put herself, Sandy cautiously sat down on the chair by Addy´s desk. "He cooks."

"And he draws, and loves the Cirque Du Soleil, and-" Once again Angel was stopped by Addy, who shot the freshman a warning glare. It wasn´t that Addy didn´t want to help, but she didn´t want to give a stranger every detail about her friend´s life either. Still, the petite girl didn´t look like much of a threat.

"He´s generally a goody two-shoes, if that´s what you needed." Ellen chimed in, joining the conversation for the first time. It was really what Sandy had needed, confirmation that he wasn´t a lunatic, that she was right about him.

"Thank you," Sandy nodded, as she got up to leave.

Liberty felt her back press against the wall, and Felix´ lips on her neck. Heartbreaker or not, he was incredibly good at that. She had her legs wrapped around his hips, preventing herself from falling, and his strong arms around her to keep her in balance. His kisses were rather sloppy, but she didn´t mind at this point. Felix was an absolute _god_ when it came to making a girl feel good. He was enough of a gentleman to not pressure her too far, but somehow he made everything they did _so damn good _she didn´t want to stop. In the beginning she had wanted to take it slow, she still did, but somehow her definition of slow had kind of changed. Before she would have felt that the really hot making out they´d done was too far, but now it didn´t seem nearly far enough. She was in no way ready to have actual sex with him, but there were a lot of things she was ready for that headed in that direction.

Pushing from the wall with her back, Liberty took control, leading Felix over to her bed. In a whirl of movement, kisses and touching, she ended up straddling him. Felix was laying on his back, grinning up at her. Mischievously, she toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. He groaned as she snuck her fingers under his shirt, her small fingers barely tickling his skin just above his jeans. Still looking mischievous, Liberty snaked Felix out of his shirt, and started kissing from his collarbone downward, following some twisting pattern down toward his navel, before working her way up to his neck. When she sucked on an especially sensitive part of his neck, he instinctively grabbed had ass, causing her to bite his neck out of shock. That was how Liberty discovered her Asian boyfriend liked it when she bit him. Experimenting with varying pressure on different part of his neck, Liberty quickly got the hang of it. Felix was too seduced to even know what he was doing, and was shamelessly grinding against her. Not that Liberty minded.

That was generally the way their make-out sessions went, changing the roles, and always taking things a wee bit further. Secretly, Liberty wondered how far Felix had gone with girls before, and how long she could keep her promise of celibacy.

Uneasily adjusting his tie, Tyler stood outside the white-painted church in the chilling december air. Looking around for his boyfriend, trying to find him among all the unfamiliar faces. Most of Tony´s family seemed very tall, which made finding Tony´s small form in between all the larger bodies pressing into the church. Spotting Carl´s dark hair among the by-passers, Tyler tried pushing his way through the crowd to reach him. Catching up with the tan man, he saw the twins were´t with him. Instead he found, James and Carl with a blond boy of average height in a very fancy-looking tux. Tyler immediately felt self-conscious, seeing the other boy looking like a young, blond James Bond, while he was in his dad´s old suit. He didn´t really mind wearing his dads´suit, but he felt like the other guests might compare him to the other boy, or worse, Tony would compare him to the other boy.

"Hey, Tyler," Carl greeted, grinning. He always seemed to be in a cheerful mood, and Tyler felt like Carl at least approved of him. James was a nice guy too, though he didn´t speak as much as his husband. Tyler often found himself the victim of a measuring gaze, as James seemed to try and figure him out. Nervously smiling back, Tyler joined the group as they shuffled into the church. "You boys can just find yourselves somewhere to sit, we´ve got to sit up front."

"Alright, sir," the blond boy replied, smiling politely, which made Tyler feel even more self-conscious as the other boy obviously had better manners than he did. Following the taller boy into one of the aisles in the back, Tyler felt his stomach coil, seeing as he didn´t have Tony there with him, which made it seem like he didn´t have any reason to be there.

As people kept filing into the church, filling all the benches, an old lady sat down to Tyler´s right, the side closest to the aisle. She looked like a sweet old lady, dressed in one of the ugliest purple dresses Tyler had ever seen, with her hair in a tight bun. the boy next to Tyler shook hands with her, chivalrously kissing it, and introducing himself as River Talcott. Feeling the pressure to be well-mannered Tyler shook and kissed the old lady´s hand as well, learning that her name was Nancy Briggs, and she was the bride´s great aunt. While the last couple people found their seats, Nancy went on about who was related to who, how, and any other details she thought would interest two young men. Of course, River sat courtly nodding, he seemed quite genuinely interested, but Tyler wash´t quite sure if he was pretending. The boy just seemed too perfect.

By eight o´clock that Friday, almost all the glee girls(Sandy could´t go because she was going to a wedding or something), were gathered in the living room of Kevin´s house, and Kevin himself was on his way to Jasper´s house, a bag with clothes and other necessities slung over his shoulder. Sleeping bags, mattresses and pillows were strewn all over the floor, leaving narrow and twisting paths clear so people could go from one place to another, without stepping in anyone´s sleeping space. A bowl of popcorn, multiple soda cans and plates of partially-eaten ice-cream were on the table, and eight girls sat around the table, the lucky few on the couch, two in the two chairs and the rest on the floor. Chrystal looked emptily at the bowl of popcorn, possibly remembering some popcorn fight or movie night she had shared with Luke, Isabella shared her lost look, only she stared straight out in front of her. Ramiele, who had been forced by her parents to go, sat in one of the chairs looking utterly bored, while Paige desperately tried to think of something that would entertain her guests. She tried to think of the things people did in those cheesy chick flicks, but nothing seemed appropriate. They could not talk about boys, because fit would remind Chrystal of Luke, and it would be awkward for Melody and Paige. Neither could they do make-over(not that they would have done it if they could), since no one had much make-up with them. Suddenly an idea hit Paige like a ton of bricks, she was in a room full of singers, and what do singers do when they get to together for sleep-overs?

"Who wants to play sing-star?"

"Melchi, Cosy!" Julie soon-to-be Brown, exclaimed as the pale twins entered the room, running toward them, nearly tripping over her wedding gown. She held them close in a bone-crushing hug, before she pulled away to examine them. They looked pretty much the same as they had the last time she saw them, they´d gotten a bit taller, but she was still a whole lot taller than them. Sandy and Tony took their time to study their cousin as well, she had changed some since the last time they saw her in person. Her hair seemed shorter, but maybe it was the way she wore it up, while she usually wore it loose. Julie was still as curvy as she had always been, and seemed to radiate happiness. Her dress was absolutely stunning. At first it looked quite plain, just a pure white dress with a corseted top that really flattered her curves, but when you looked closely you could see a pattern of snowflakes falling down all over the bottom half of the dress. The snowflakes looked like pearls sewn into the material of the dress, but the twins couldn´t quite be sure. It didn´t matter much anyway, as it was very beautiful.

"You look amazing!" Sandy commented, staring at her cousin´s dress in awe. Julie twirled to let the twins take in the entire dress. Her blond hair was put up, with a tiara in the shape of many snowflakes falling together. She looked absolutely stunning. One of Julie´s bridesmaids, Constance, entered, carrying Sandy and Tony clothes in big bags. While the twins got dressed, Julie eagerly chatted about how nervous and excited she was, before she started asking about the twins´dates.

"Because you did bring dates?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and clearly implying that she would be very mad is they hadn´t. When the twins nodded she immediately brightened up again. "Great! How are they? Cute? You did bring Ty-son, Ty-rone, Ty- whatever your boyfriend´s name is!"

"´Course I did, wouldn´t want to upset the bride." Tony smiled, though he wasn´t one hundred percent sure he hadn´t upset Tyler. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Tyler wasn´t comfortable with everyone knowing he was gay, and by being Tony´s date, he sort of announced it to everyone invited. Julie smiled, clearly pleased, as she put silver hairpins in the shape of snowflakes in Sandy´s hair.

"Who did you bring, Cosy?"

"Just a guy from the theatre," Sandy replied cryptically, but blushed ever so slightly. The bride seemed to catch the minor color change in Sandy´s face, and immediately broke into an even bigger grin than usual.

"You like him!" Julie sounded like a teenager, poking Sandy in the ribs, to gain some more reaction from the 14-year-old.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! Don´t even try to deny it!" Julie exclaimed, poking Sandy again. With a sigh of defeat Sandy gave in, her brother and cousin had already figured it out, so she might as well just go with it. Julie smiled mischievously, but before the twins could ask why, the rest of the bridesmaids, and Julie´s father entered and it was time for them to get the show on the road.

It didn´t matter how unwilling the girls were at first, after about five minutes Paige and Catarine were singing loudly to Gloria Gaynor´s "I will survive", with everyone else shouting in the background. Nobody cared how off key they were, or how bad their singing was, even Isabella and Chrystal seemed to forget their troubles. There was nothing like a disco anthem to turn someone´s skies to blue. Dancing like no one could see them, all the girls kept falling over each other, laughing like maniacs. Paige even forgot her problems with Melody, who was standing directly behind her, jumping up and down while she sang like there was no tomorrow. True to their next song, "Girls just wanna have fun", Nicole accidentally spilled some popcorn on Catarine, who threw popcorn back at her. The entire thing evolved into a full-scale food fight(or rather, popcorn-fight), which ended with all eight girls rolling on the floor laughing.

Exhausted from laughing, singing and dancing, they collapsed, some of top of one another, on the floor, all of them grinning.

"That was fun !" the usually rather shy Melody exclaimed, grinning at the ceiling. The other girls murmured in agreement. Remembering the ice-cream Paige got up, with a groan, to go wash them, a suddenly very helpful Melody volunteered to help her, grabbing five plates and skipping toward the kitchen. As the girls dropped their plates in the sink, and let the hot water run over them, Melody and Paige were both lost in though, the happy and playful mood from the living room was gone. They were left with a sense of unfinished business, and slight awkwardness, seeing as they were alone in Kevin´s kitchen.

"Melody, I-"

"I didn´t mean-"

"You first."

"No, you go ahead," Melody insisted, figuring Paige might answer her question without Melody having to ask it. Sighing deeply, Paige tried to think of a way to say what she meant. _I´m sorry I didn´t realize I like the guy you like until now, but just beause I´m late it deosn´t mean I won´t fight! _Didn´t really feel right.

"When I came here, after I left my mom and _him," _she began, still unsure of how to put things, but figuring that explaining the situation might be best. "Kevin told me that he was in love with me," Melody´s expression got a bit steely, as if she was trying to not give a biting comment, or burst into tears. "I said I didn´t reciprocate," The British girl´s expression changes a bit to hope, before falling again. "Because I hand´t realized that I did,-do." Paihe closed her eyes, trying to find a way to say it without hurting the younger girl. "You were actually the one who made me realize that I do like him back. I saw the way he looked at you, and you looked at him," Melody blushed and looked to the floor. "Then I found that I was jealous."

"You were jealous of me?" Melody replied, clearly not believing the older girl. Paige nodded, which made Melody raise her eyebrows in disbelief, but smile. "But he´s in love with you."

"Wouldn´t be so sure about that," Paige replied, a bitter edge creeping into her voice. She really didn´t think he liked her anymore, not with all their fights and awkward silences. The jew was starting to think the universe was working against her, ruining her every chance at being loved.

"So I guess there´s not much we can do then, huh?" Melody sighed, leaning against the counter. Why Paige hadn´t liked her was starting to make sense, who would´t dislike the girl the boy you´re in lot with, possibly liked? Melody had to admit, she hand´t exactly bounced with joy whenever Kevin mentioned Paige in the past either. Maybe they had more in common than they though. "Well, let the best girl win!"

Paige took Melody´s extended hand, feeling a bit lighter, now that their issues were at least under control.

"Oh, here comes the bride!" Nancy whispered in a sing-song voice to Tyler, who could easily have figured that one out just by listening to the music. "Oh"s and "Aww"s followed as Sandy slowly entered the church dropping white rose petals on the floor. She looked very pretty, in a dress that was pure white, cut at the knee and had light reflecting off of the pearls that were sown into the material in the shape of snowflakes. She had snowflake-shaped hair-pins in her hair, and smiled the way, and Tyler could feel River change beside him to get a better look at his date. Nancy grabbed Tyler´s hand and whispered something about Sandy´s dress that Tyler didn´t quite catch. The "Oh"s and "Aww"s grew in quantity and volume as the bride slowly entered, with her father by her side. Her dress was mostly a longer version of Sandy´s, with the same pearls sown in and the same snowflake pattern on her tiara as Sandy´s hairpins. She was positively breath-taking, her pale blonde hair, and pale skin making her look like a proper ice queen. Nancy squeezed Tyler´s hand, and whispered something about how gorgeous Julie was. Tyler could see how her eyes had filled with tears, and he could feel River shift again as Julie walked on toward her groom. The bridesmaids followed, looking very pretty in identical dresses that looked like variations of Sandy´s dress, only in a pale icy blue. Tony followed them, carrying a white, silk pillow on which the rings rested. He was dressed in a simple black tux, with a snow-white rose in his lapel.

The actual ceremony went rather quickly, with loads of hand-squeezing and comments from Nancy, and before Tyler knew it he was standing outside watching as people threw rice at the couple who shared a kiss, while most of the attendants took pictures. When everyone had gotten enough pictures of the newly-weds, the bridesmaids, Sandy, Tony and just about everyone else involved, he felt a familiar presence stand beside him. The second he felt Tony next to him he grabbed the smaller boy´s hand, determined to glue himself to Tony´s side for the rest of the evening. As suddenly as Tony had appeared, Sandy materialized beside River, who calmly placed a hand on the small of her back. Even if they were´t dating, River seemed to think it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Tony, I presume?" River said, extending the hand that wash´t placed on Sandy´s back, to Tony. The smallest boy let go of Tyler´s hand, to shake hands with River.

"Yes, and you´re River." Tony smiled to the taller boy, who nodded courtly. As soon as Tony´s hand let go of River´s, Tyler grabbed it, which seemed to startle the tenor, because Tyler usually didn´t take his hand so quickly, Tony was usually the one initiating it. Tyler felt a bit out of place, among these well-mannered and obviously well-off people. It wasn´t like they looked at him the way Jacob did, everyone seemed very accepting of his sexuality, but then again, they were used to the twins´ dads. The way everyone seemed to know how to talk so adult-ish, so grown-up, made him feel like an uneducated child. How Tony looked at River with such an approving gaze didn´t really help either. What if Tony figured that Tyler wash´t good enough, that he could do better? Or what if Tyler was doing everything wrong? It was after all, his first relationship that really counted, what if he messed up?

Leaving behind the noise in his room, Jasper went to answer the door. Opening it he found his little curly-haired friend, a bag slung over his shoulder and a thick jacket wrapped around him to shield him from the winter cold. Kevin was surprised by all the noise in the background, it sounded like someone was being murdered at a football game, the shouts mixing in with the sound of a machine gun. Looking questioningly at the jock, all Kevin got in reply was a shrug and a "Go-look-for-yourself"-expression. As Kevin entered Jasper´s room he found the source of the sounds. All the Glee club guys, excluding Tyler and Tony, were gathered in there, playing a video game Kevin didn´t know the name of, but it looked very violent and gory. Felix was currently sitting cross-legged hardly two feet from the screen, looking very concentrated. Joshua sat farther from the door, as close to the screen, looking at it like he wanted to kill the TV, rather than the characters in the game. the rest of the club sat in a semi-circle around them, shouting like madmen. Without a word Kevin dropped his bag and joined the other guys, shouting along with them.

"Excuse me? May we have your attention, please?" a slim man with blonde hair, and a crooked nose stood just in front of the band, trying to calm the crowd. A tall red-haired woman was standing beside him, her white knee-length dress marking her as one of the bridesmaids. "We were asked to do something fun for the bride and groom, and while Mindy and I are both terrible at speeches, funny ones at least, we figured we´d try something different. So, let us just go change, and then you will be in for the performance of your life!"

The man had ended on a very flamboyant and exaggerated note, leaving the guests, and newly-weds, waiting as they went behind a black privacy partition. Shortly after, they came out again, looking rather different than they had. Their clothes were the same, the woman in her dress, the man in his suit, but they were both wearing wigs. The man wore a black wig that clearly resembled the grooms hair, but you could clearly tell it was really an Elvis wig. In addition to the wig he wore a small black goatee, another of the groom´s more striking features. The previous redhead, now wore a blonde wig, that was put up in a way that was probably supposed to make her look like Joey´s bride, but made her look a blonde bride of Frankenstein. Of course, the pair brought on a round of hysterical laughter, which quieted as the band began playing, and the other bridesmaids, excluding Sandy, stood with the band, and began singing. "Julie" sang next, dramatically over-doing everything, for an even more hilarious effect, and looking straight a Julie´s father, who looked rather baffled by the scene.

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see_

The "Groom" sang as exaggeratingly, and flamboyantly. The parts where the things the song´s Julie had said, were repeated, "Julie" lip-synched along, looking completely laughable.

**Every night, the same old dream**

**I hate to close my eyes**

**I can't erase the memory**

**The sound of Julie's cry**

**She called me up, late that night**

**She said, "Joe, don't come over, **

**My Dad and I just had a fight**

**And he stormed out the door! **

**I've never seen him act this way, **

**My God, he's goin' crazy**

**He said he's gonna make you pay**

**For what we done- he's got a GUN! **

**So run, Joey run, Joey run!"**

For the "Run, Joey, Run"-parts, "Joey" actually ran between the guests, ending up in the back of the room. Nobdy had noticed earlier, but he was wearing a pair of hot pink Nikes, probably not his one, as they looked very small on him.

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see_

**Got in my car, and I drove like mad**

**'Til I reached Julie's place**

**She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes**

**And bruises on her face! **

For the second to last verse, "Joey" ran up to the band again. Just he sang about Julie falling, she did fall, very flamboyantly, in the way all the finer ladies always fall in old time movies, but he caught her. She ended the song, singing like she was actually dying, with fake pain written all over her face, "Joey" holding her close.

**All at once I saw him there, **

**Sneaking up behind me **_ Watch out! _

**Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"**

**And she stepped in front of me**

**Suddenly, a shot rang out**

**And I saw Julie falling! **

**I ran to her, I held her close**

**When I looked down, my hands were red**

**And here's the last words Julie said... **

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gon... na get... mar... ried... _

**Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuuuunn!**

"Kill him! Come on, you´ve got a flamethrower, for christ´s sake!" Kevin shouted along with the other boys as Nathaniel tried to turn Jasper´s character into a living(or preferably dead) human torch. Jasper, on the other hand, was swiftly running out of the flame-thrower´s way, annoying the crap out of a certain sophomore.

"It´s not that easy, goddamnit!" the caramel skinned boy shouted back, only to get the reply "Yes, it is!", before he challenged Kevin to do it, if it was so easy. The boy with the glasses accepted, grabbing the console from the football-player. It felt weird, getting along so well with people who had thrown him in dumpsters and sluhied him. he figured that as they were in the glee club together they would be nicer, but he had never expected to sit in the dark playing video games with the jocks. It was a welcome change, though.

"Melchi, Cosy! I need you to perform something," Julie told the twins, who stood by with their dates, watching as people made conversation with other guests. They were in a huge room, with white walls, beautifully decorated with white, silver and pale blue balloons. Tables were placed along the walls for the presents, and food. The wedding cake was huge, with four round stories, and blueberry frosting created a pattern of snowflakes, matching Julie´ and Sandy´s dresses. The dance floor was completely abandoned, even if the band was doing their best. Julie figured the twins, or one of them with their date, would be able to get people moving. When the teens looked hesitant she snapped; "I´m the bride, you don´t get to say no to me!"

"But we haven´t prepared anything!"

"We´re not ready!"

"What were you thinking about?" River, who´s eyes had lit up at the mention of a performance, asked Julie, who looked both surprised and pleased.

"Something fun and romantic, something people can dance to," she explained, clearly giving River an idea, because he suddenly smiled and grabbed Sandy´s hand, gently tugging her along over to the band.

"I like that guy," Julie grinned, obviously happy about getting at least one twin to perform. Tyler felt even worse, seeing how much Tony´s cousin seemed to like River. He had always tried to get along with Tony´s family, and thought he did quite a good job of it, but when he saw how effortlessly River impressed them, he felt like he did terrible.

"May I have your attention, please?" River asked into the microphone he had obviously borrowed from a member of the band. Tyler felt a sting of jealousy at how comfortable River was with talking to the crowd. "I am River Talcott, and this is Sandy Cosette Turner-Dubois. In honor of the bride´s wish, Sandy and I would like to sing you a song. Don´t be shy about dancing, now!"

The band began playing a sweet tune, and everyone seemed to immediately understand it was a love song. Before Sandy began singing she walked to the middle of the dance floor, and as she began singing she extended a hand toward River who still lingered by the band. While Sandy sang, River slowly walked toward her, not breaking eye contact.

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.

I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.

Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.

Give it a try, it'll be alright.

By the end of Sandy´s part River had reached her, and at her very last sentence he took her hand. As he began singing with her, he pulled her closer, still holding her one hand, the other on her waist.

The room's hush, hush,

And now's our moment.

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right

At the last line the began dancing, as the beat picked up, allowing more movement. It was all very loose, as they were winging it, but because of their professionalism, and talent they managed to not get in each other´s way, at least.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, all,

About uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

Singing rather playfully, River let Sandy go. She skipped in between two of the guest, "hiding" from River. As his verse neared the end, he made it over to where she was, and extended a hand to her, drawing her out on the dance floor again. She joined him again, singing straight to him.

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.

Don't know what's got into me,

Why I feel this way.

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, real close?

The room's hush, hush,

And now's our moment.

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

At the very last sentence River pulled her close once again, before they repeated their dance routine.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, all,

About uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

For the next part Sandy slipped from River´s embrace again, walking backwards so she didn´t break eye contact as she sang playfully to him. He followed her, looking nearly hungry.

(**River´s parts, **_Sandy´s parts, _when they sing together)

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh I'm really feeling it.**

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

River sang again, a grin spreading across his face as he continued to pursue the very innocent sounding Sandy.

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song.**

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?**

For the last repeat of the part, Sandy sang even more playfully than she had the first time around. River sang in that same mind-state, as Sandy let him catch up with her. When they reached the last sentence he stood directly in front of her, in the middle of the dance floor.

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

**Do you think we're ready yet?**

**Love I'm really feeling it.**

_Do you hear that love?_

Do you hear that love?

Sandy sang the next part by herself, as Tony got people clapping in time with the music. Once again they parted, getting people dancing on the different halves of the circle that had formed around the pair.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's all, all, all, all._

Every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt,

But it's all about us.

By their solo lines they slowly turned to face each other, and when they sang together again, they quickly crossed the room to each other, deeply gazing into each others eyes as they sang the very last line.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh.

(hey-ey hey)

**And every heart in the room will melt,**

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

It's oh, oh, all,

It's all about us.

The room broke into excited applause as the perfumers bowed and grinned at the crowd. Tyler could tell Tony envied his sister in that moment, because both of the twins loved the spotlight, and because Tyler wasn´t as professional as River, Tony hand´t gotten to perform. There was also something in the way Tony looked at the other two, that unsettled Tyler, it was probably just admiration, or something, but he still didn´t like his boyfriend looking at another guy like that.

"You guys didn´t tell me he was that good!" Julie accused, staring in awe at River, who was whispering something to one of the band members, while Sandy was already on her way back to Tyler, Tony, Julie and Joey, who had joined them while Sandy and River were performing. Of course the comment made Tyler feel worse, as always.

"You were amazing!" Julie exclaimed when River and Sandy made their way back, smiling and looking very happy about their performance.

"Absolutely breathtaking, you´re an incredible performer, River!" Tony said, and sent Sandy a look that Tyler didn´t see. River nodded his thanks, and Sandy seemed to radiate happiness. Tyler, on the other hand, could literally feel his self-esteem plunge. What did Tony really mean by that comment? Did he think River was that much more talented than Tyler? He knew both twins thought highly of talented people, but could Tony be hinting that Tyler wasn´t good enough?

Tyler´s train of thought was interrupted by the band playing a sweet and slow tune, which apparently inspired the groom to ask Julie to dance. As the two drifted over to the dance floor, River seemed to get the same idea.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Sandy, taking her hand in his, bowing and kissing it, making Sandy blush. Nodding a court "you may", Sandy followed her date to the dance floor. How could River do stuff like that so easily? Just be so sophisticated and chivalrous? Didn´t he care that there were other people there, people who´s boyfriends or girlfriends might expect more than what was possible from their boyfriend, seeing how freakin´ perfect River was being? Being too distracted by his rambling thought, Tyler didn´t notice Tony looking questioningly at him.

By two o´clock that morning, all the girls were asleep, exhausted from sing-star, a game of Mafia and all too much candy. Ramiele occupied the couch, Chrystal and Isabella lay beside each other, both seeming far more relaxed than they had been earlier that week, Melody lay curled together like a ball, her thumb close to her mouth, Catarine lay on her side beside Nicole, who slept on her stomach, Paige lay on her back with Liberty partially on top of her, though neither could tell how that had happened the following morning. When Kevin came home from the video game night at around four o´clock(he had tried reaching Paige on her cell to see if he could come home without disturbing anyone, but when he didn´t get an answer he figured she was asleep and went home anyway, because someone had accidentally spilled coke all over his bag, causing his clothes and everything else to become very wet and sticky) he saw Paige and Melody´s heads being quite close together and prayed it was a good sign.

"We´re not really doing this right, you know," River commented as he and Sandy danced slowly an arm´s length apart. She looked up at him curiously, not seeing what they were doing wrong. Moving one of his hands to the small of her back he held her closer, before letting his hand rest at her slim waist. To hide her blush, Sandy rested her head against River´s chest, as his shoulder was too far up for her to reach. River carefully placed one of her arms around his neck, while the other got to rest by the rose in his lapel. The rose was a deep lavender, the exact same shape as her eyes. While Sandy was too caught up in the sweet gesture of having his rose the same shade as her eyes, she didn´t even notice the song change from the slow and steady piano tune, to a sweet and lingering intro, before River began singing, his voice soft and emotional.

**Suddenly there is music**

**In the sound of your name.**

The tune seemed familiar to Sandy, but she could´t quite place, but she found herself thinking of Harry Potter for no apparent reason.

**Sandy , Sandy**

**Was the melody locked inside me**

**'Till at last out it came.**

As River sang her name, Sandy lifted her head from his chest, meeting his eyes. While they were usually sort of distant, they now had a kind of glow, a warm glow, like from a flame. Sandy could feel her cheeks burn slightly, not because of the looks from the other dancers, but because of the dream-like quality of it all. River Talcott, this incredibly talented boy, was singing at her, and not just because he had to for a play. His arms were still around her, holding her close, so close he could probably feel her heart racing, she could at least feel his muscles tense for a high-note.

**Sandy, Sandy.**

**Just imagine**

**If we kissed**

**What a crescendo.**

At the "If we kissed" part, Sandy´s breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. Was he really suggesting? He couldn´t be, it was just for show, right? Even if she had never really admitted it, she hadn´t ever been kissed, not in a way that mattered anyway. It had always been just her and her brother, and the occasional other actor, but she hand´t ever had a boyfriend. The difference between kissing for a play and kissing in real life was that kissing because you wanted to, meant that is actually meant something. Sandy closed her eyes, taking it all in, and realized which song it was, and that she would be joining the performance soon.

**Not to be missed.**

**As for the**

**Rest of my life-time program**

**Give me more of the same.**

**Sandy, Sandy.**

**There is wonderful music in the very sound**

**Of your name.**

Taking a step away from River Sandy began talking to him, trying to remember how the song went. Imitating a pissed-off girlfriend, she had heard enough of those in her lifetime, she stormed toward him again, faking confusion for her second line, and replacing Bud Fromp with Tyler in her first one.

_"River, I heard Tyler Tyson talking at the party. Where is she?"_

**"Sandy, something wonderful has happened.**"

_"What are you talking about?"_

River took her hands in both of his, while she continued to look at him with artificial confusion. The couples around them had stopped dancing, and now looked at the actors with amusement written all over their faces.

**"Oh, can't you hear it?**

**Can't you hear it?"**

**Suddenly there is music**

**In the sound of your name.**

_"I can't hear a thing."_

As he began talking again, River let go of Sandy hands to vividly illustrate the "beautiful pink sky" with his entire body. He looked quite ridiculous, causing Sandy to half-smile on her next line, making it more playful than she had intended.

**Sandy…**

**"Just listen!**

**It's all around... It's like a beautiful pink sky.."**

_"Now, look here River Talcott, have you lost your mind?…"_

**"Sandy, darling, will you marry River Talcott?"**

When he asked Sandy to marry him, he actually got down on one knee and took her hands, to the amusement of the other guests, who laughed out loud at him. Sandy on the other hand, took his hands and smiled brightly at him, not really sure if she was acting herself. River stood, still holding her hands. smiling at his little companion. The female triple threat could feel her heartbeat quicken as she realized what came next.

_"Now I hear it! I hear it! I hear it!"_

_Suddenly there is music_

_In the sound of your name._

_R. Talcott!_

**Sandy,**

**Just imagine**

**If we kissed**

**What a crescendo,**

Carefully, River moved one of his hands to Sandy´s waist, feeling the soft material of her white dress, and pulling her close. Letting herself be pulled in, Sandy´s eyes fluttered close. Even without seeing anything, she could feel River coming closer, she could even smell him, and feel his breath on her face. He smelled like a mix of apples, a sweet mouthwatering smell, and the way a forest smells after it´s rained. She could´t quite describe his smell, those two seemed fitting. Suddenly their lips met, River´s were soft, and he tasted like blueberry cake frosting, with a slight hint of something she could´t quite put words to, but it reminded her of spring, fresh and promising. Sandy didn´t register all the "aw"s that sounded from the crowd, she was lost in her own little bubble, before River cautiously broke away, still holding her close.

Not to be missed.

**As for the**

**Rest of my life-time program**

**Give me more of the same.**

River still had his hands on Sandy´s waist, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Neither broke eye contact as they finished the song together, smiling.

**Sandy, Sandy /** _R. Talcott, R. Talcott, R. Talcott_

There is wonderful music

in the very sound

Of your name.

**And there you have it, the first chapter after my abscense. BTW, River has to sing Sa-andy, because that´s the only way the song works with her name xD I think the version with Daniel Radcliffe and Rose Hemingway(Though I might be biased, as i am a Harry Potter fan, and I saw this version on Broadway).**

**O.O I just realized that this chapter is about twice as long as the others :O I really need to learn how to control myself xD**

**I don´t think there´s much more to say about this chapter… Please do not hate me if it was terrible, I haven´t written in over a month!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything in this story, except for a couple characters and the plots.**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	13. Welcome to the 60 s!

**Hey, guys :D I´ve got another chapter for you! I hope you like it, even if it´s super long. I know some of you(*cough* Ven Mercy *cough*) likes the longer chapters, but if you don´t then tell me and I´ll try to restrain myself.**

**Warning: Boy-on-boy kisses, violence, fluff and cheesiness.**

**Enjoy :D**

"Kids, guess what?" Will Schuester entered the Choir Room, practically beaming. The Glee club stared back at him, most with mild excitement. "The school is celebrating it´s fiftieth anniversary next week by throwing a 60´s party!"

Chrystal didn´t even look up from her nails, Liberty stared at the Spanish teacher blankly, Ramiele groaned inwardly, most of the jocks seemed either indifferent or bored, while the rest looked moderately interested, except for the twins who seemed to smell a performance coming their way.

"So?" Chrystal asked, still not looking away from her carefully manicured nails, painted red to match her cheerios uniform. She had seemingly recovered quite a bit from the shock of Luke being in a coma, even if she froze up sometimes and stared at the floor, or a wall, with a lost expression.

"So, everyone is dressing in 60´s clothes," Will smiled, genuinely pleased with the festivity. "And there will be a school dance, where you´ll be allowed to bring dates, and we will be performing!"

"Hurrah," Liberty said monotonouslyly, while the other smiled with controlled enthusiasm. Of course the twins grinned like the cheshier cat.

"Come on, guys!" Will tried to get the kids engaged, but they didn´t really seemed like the cared much for a performance at the 60´s party. "Think about how much fun it´ll be! All the great songs of the 60´s!"

"Like what? ´Build me up Buttercup´?" Catarine asked, a mocking laugh in her voice.

"I´ll just have to show you then," the director said, throwing off his jacket to reveal a white v-neck. He made Kevin, Tyler and Felix grab a guitar each, and sent Joshua to the drums, before whispering to them which song they were playing.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa ccc, love me do.

The song sounded quite different without the harmonica, but as Mr. Schue forced Tyler, Kevin and Felix to join him, the song sounded pretty good. The boys were mimicking the Beatles´ signature movement, while playing.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

Someone to love,

Somebody new.

Someone to love,

Someone like you.

They didn´t really do much, besides sing and smile charmingly. Personally, Paige didn´t really think anyone could sing Beatles without being charming. Kevin was absolutely adorable, bobbing his head to the music, his black, messy curls dancing to the beat. Melody agreed, at least to Kevin being the sweetest thing ever. Liberty, on the other hand, had her eyes on Felix, as the tall Asian winked cheekily at her. Joshua was too lost in his drumming to even have noticed if someone looked at him. Tyler, however, was quite conscious of his boyfriend´s stare. He decided to think of it as a good thing, a confidence booster, because his self-esteem had stooped pretty low the previous week.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

Yeah, love me do.

Whoa, oh, love me do.

whoa ,oh love me do

why don´t cha love me do

"And that, guys, is why the 60´s were amazing!" Will proclaimed as the song came to an end, and the rest of the club cheered. Felix found his seat again, and placed a sweet kiss on Liberty´s lips. The brunette even seemed to blush a little, as she looked at her boyfriend with in a come hither manner. Tyler took his seat beside Tony, feeling very self-conscious, as if he has done terribly. The boost of Tony smiling and looking at him during the performance seemed a bit distant.

"So, we´re all doing Beatles?" Catarine asked, still not convinced it was such an amazing idea.

"No, because the Beatles are only part of what made the 60´s what they were. I have already found the songs you´ll be doing, and I´ve planned the group number, but you´ll get to decide which song you want to sing." Will explained, as he handed out a list of songs to the students. Sandy immediately raised her hand, Will didn´t even have to hear her words before he knew what she was going to ask for.

"Yes, Sandy, you can sing in `Mama, I´m a big girl now´."

"So, kids, how are things at school?" Jonathan Cruz asked his children, Nathaniel and Ramiele, as the family sat around the dinner table a fine Sunday evening. The businessman didn´t notice his 16-year-old daughter rolling her eyes. He always asked that same question, and every time Nathaniel would reply the same thing;

"They´re good, father," Nathaniel replied, "kiss up"-smile in place. Jonathan and Camille seemed very pleased with their son´s answer, not bothering to hear if their daughter had anything else to say. Their mother was a small Filipino woman, who always dressed in pencils skirts with blouses. Jonathan was part English, part Spanish and always wore his black business suit. Ramiele had inherited her mother´s height, but not her petite build. Nathaniel on the other hand, had gotten their father´s height, but was built more athletically than the older Cruz. "Our school is throwing a 60´s party to celebrate it´s fiftieth anniversary."

"Why, isn´t that exciting?" Camille chimed in happily, not really asking anyone.

"Everyone is going to dress up in 60´s clothes," Nathaniel continued, pretending to love the idea, though Ramiele knew he hated it just as much as she did, only he didn´t have the spine to admit it. Ramiele personally hated anything that meant she´d have to wear a dress, and a dress from the 60´s made it eve worse.

"Oh my!" Camille smiled, though it was her lawyer-smile. "I´m sure you can borrow some of your grandparents´ old clothes."

"That would be great!" Nathaniel grinned charmingly, but Ramiele could tell it was fake. He hated having to wear 60´s clothes, especially those really tight jeans.

"You know they won´t fit me," Ramiele said, her voice not betraying any emotion. Both her grandmothers were really far from Ramiele´s curvy built. Trying their clothes would just be depressing.

"Oh, don´t be silly-"

"I´m not! You´re being stupid, we all know I´m not skinny like them!" Ramiele snapped, and this time her sadness and annoyance was clearly audible. Nathaniel sat watching in cautious fascination, Camille looked a bit shocked at her daughter´s outburst(pretending she wash´t used to it) and Jonathan wore a look that resembled sympathy.

"Remi, you´re beaut-" Jonathan began softly, but was interrupted by a teary-eyed Ramiele.

"No, don´t say it, because you don´t mean it!" Ramiele hissed through clenched teeth. Her father went stone-faced, his face unreadable, but cold.

"Go to your room," Jonathan said slowly, and controlledly. "Now."

Biting back tears Ramiele stood, took a second to look at each of her family members, before turning and walking out, hoop earrings dangling. "I hate you."

Sometime do you think we could fall in love?

How about this sunday or is tomorrow soon enough?

How about tonight then?

Although I tell ya I dont see how

I'm gonna last that long

if we dont fall in love right now

The cast was bursting at the seams with energy as they sang out the finale. It was their last night of "Zanna, Don´t!", and they had all grown to love the eccentric play. The crowd seemed to love it, clapping along with the beat. True to it´s subtitle(a musical fairy tale), the musical had a happy ending, which always caused both the cast and audience to smile with glee.

River and Mike:

Sometime, Some day could we fall in love?

Summertime, Wintertime could we fall in love? oh (repeat 6x)

Lance and Damien:

Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday could we fall in love?

Thursday, Friday, Satuday could we fall in love? (repeat 5x)

Sandy and Evangelina:

I just can't wait, How about tonight?

I just can't wait, How about tonight? (repeat 4x)

Hannah:

To-to-to-tomorrow. How about tonight?

To-to-to-today. How about tonight? (repeat 3x)

Meryll:

Love, Love! (repeat 2x)

Their costumes were colorful, including a pair of pink skinny jeans for Meryll, electric blue dress for Sandy and leaf green t-shirt for River. They crowd gave them a standing ovation, causing the smiles on the cast members´ faces to grow even bigger and brighter.

Ensemble:

How about tonight? Tonight.

Sometime do you think we could fall in love?

How about this sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough?

How about tonight then

although I tell ya I dont see how...

Girls:

I'm gonna last that long

Boys:

Last that long

Girls:

'Cause I'm fallin' in love

Boys:

'Cause I'm fallin' in love, right now

Girls:

Come and give me that love, come and give me that...

Ensemble:

Give up your extra love!

The room burst with wild applause as the actors bowed, and accepted flowers from their families. River´s youngest sister hadn´t gotten to come, as their parents thought the play was to mature for an eight-year-old. His other sister, Sage, was there though, smiling and hugging her brother. That was usually how it went when families came to see their children, or siblings, lots of hugs and congratulations. Sage had seen it once before, on opening night, but there was something special about last performances.

When the audience had left, the actors went down to the dressing rooms to change, and wash their faces before heading home. Just as River had thrown his t-shirt over a chair someone knocked on his door. Being all too used to changing with the cast around, he opened it without even putting a shirt on. When the door opened it revealed Sandy standing there, she had by some miracle already managed to change into a pale green sundress. No matter how many times she had seen River shirtless, when they changed during the play, mind you, she didn´t seem to get used to it. Looking at him you could clearly tell he worked out, though he wasn´t bodybuilder-huge.

"My school is hosting a 60´s party," Sandy began, cutting straight to the chase, as River gestured for her to enter. The room was rather small, and had mirrors with lightbulbs around the edges on two of the walls. Tables stood under the mirrors, a chair for each table. The blond boy nodded, acknowledging McKinley´s party. "And we´re allowed to bring dates."

"Oh, so you want me to come with you?" River asked courtly, while looking for his shirt. The black haired girl nodded, looking at her boyfriend nervously. River turned toward her, and pulled her closer with a hand on her slim waist. "Of course I´ll come with you."

The petite girl smiled, and stood on her toes to kiss her still shirtless boyfriend. One of her hands on his back, the other on his chest, feeling his even heartbeat. Still with one hand on her waist, and the other stroking her cheek, River kissed her back, not as chastily as Sandy had begun. Sandy felt her cheeks go a little red, and her heart skip a beat, as River´s tongue briefly touched her lower lip. He still tasted like spring, fresh and sweet, though the taste of blueberry frosting was gone, as it had only been a side effect of the wedding cake. His skin was warm under her hands, as he hadn´t managed to find his shirt before kissing her.

Just as their kissing was heating up, a man opened the door, not bothering to knock. Mr. Scrivello seemed shocked at the amount PDA in the changing room, his "deer at headlights"-impersonation matching the ones of Sandy and River.

"Mr. Scrivello?"

"Yes, eh-kids," Steve Scrivello replied, clearly uncomfortable with _his_ actors kissing on _his_ property. The egg-headed man collected himself by clearing his throat, and going straight to business. "I would like to talk to you about- No, actually I just need to talk to miss Turner-Dubious. Talcott, put on a shirt, just because you´re done with the play, that does not mean you´re allowed to walk around like that."

"Yes, sir." River said, and somehow managed to not sound embarrassed, quite impressive taking into count the fact that he had just been caught making out in the changing room while shirtless. As if the whole thing was a weird practical joke, River´s shirt had magically appeared on a chair, laying there neatly.

"Now, missy," Mr. Scrivello continued as he sat down on one of the chairs, looking Sandy up and down. River felt a bit like the third wheel, and left silently. "I´ve got a deal for you, and you better listen carefully you this."

Sandy sat down, and even with her face red from blushing, managed to pull off a useful Business-face.

"You see, I told you I wanted to make you a star." Sandy nodded, remembering the night after Spring Awakening. "Now, I haven´t really done that yet. I am a man of my word, and that´s why I´ve got this contract for you to sign." The bald man pulled out a piece of paper with lots of words printed on it from his inside his jacket. It looked very serious. "It says that you will be able to choose the plays you want to be in, and your part, inside of realistic frames, of course. So, what do you say?"

"What´s the catch?" Sandy asked, because there was always a catch, that was one of the things a life in the business had taught her.

"Clever girl, aren´t you?" The fat man grinned, looking at the little girl with the serious expression. "You´ll be a star, but you´ll be _my_ star, get it? You don´t do plays for other companies, you don´t do commercials, unless I let you, alright?"

It did seem fair. Why would she want to do plays for other companies when she got the parts she wanted here? Why would she want to do commercials, anyway? She hadn´t done them before, surely she would manage without. Nodding, Sandy signed the contract, binding her to Steve Scrivello´s theatre.

"Your cousin Bridget will be staying here for a while," Carl announced as the Turner-Dubois´ ate dinner one night. "She´ll be here Thursday, Grandma Sally is driving her, and she´s bringing the 60´s clothes you asked her for."

"Really? Why?"

"Did someone die?"

"No one died," James calmed the always dramatic twins. They had a thing for always assuming the most dramatic scenario, whether it was good or bad. "But Jonathan and Amanda are having a divorce."

"Oh, how sad." Sandy said, though she had excepted it after those phone calls she had overheard. James and Jonathan had some kind of silent agreement to always let the other know how things were going. It was one of those brother things.

"Yeah, so while they get the custody settled, Bridget will be staying here." Carl finished, not giving the twins any detail as to why Bridget´s parent were having a divorce.

"Hi, Grandma Sally," the twins smiled at their grandmother stepped out of her 1968 Chevelle 307, a car she seemed to love as much as any human being on earth. They stood out on the front porch along with their dads and Tyler, who Tony had invited to meet his grandmother. It was a miracle the car hand´t broken down yet, as it was from the late 1960´s. It was even more of a miracle that Sally was still allowed to drive it. Sally Dubois matched her car, they both had the same worn, but "still going strong"-look about them. Her hair was light gray and put up in a tight bun, she wore pearl earrings, a shirt with a pastel, floral print and dark pants. "Hi, Bridget."

The girl in the car silently, almost shyly stepped out. She looked nothing like the twins, though as they were adopted it wash´t really a shock. Bridget had curly strawberry blonde hair with kind of long, messy bangs. Her dress looked comfortable, and she reminded Tyler of an artist. While Sally hugged her grandkids, Tyler took his time studying the woman some more. She was probably in her mid-60´s, and looked a bit like James. They had the same small straight noses, dark eyebrows, brown eyes, and if Tyler was guessing correctly, they had once had the same light auburn hair.

"And who´re you?" the woman asked Tyler, when she had finished hugging her grandchildren, son and son-in-law. She looked very suspicious of him, as if he might have committed some terrible crime, though she wash´t sure.

"Tyler Tyson, eh, Jr." Tyler answered feeling very self-conscious. Not letting her suspicious glare fade, Sally shook Tyler´s hand. Turning his attention to the quiet girl, Tyler tried to smile convincingly. "And you must be Bridget?"

The strawberry blond girl nodded, not meeting Tyler´s eyes. He held his hand out to her, and she unsurely took it.

"You don´t talk much, do you?" Tyler asked, trying to make everyone laugh, but instead Sally looked shocked and angry at him, Tony looked ready to face palm himself, Sandy and Carl looked sad, biting their lower lips, and James rubbed his forehead. Not understanding his mistake, Tyler looked to Tony for help.

"Bridget is mute," Tony explained, causing Tyler mouth to form a perfect "O".

"Oh God, I´m so, so sorry, I didn´t mean- I didn´t -I," Tyler pathetically tried to explain himself, before being silenced by Tony taking his hand. Even as Carl said it was alright, and they made their way inside, Tyler could feel Sally´s disapproving gaze. Neither could he shake the feeling that _River_ would have somehow _known_ Bridget was mute, and wouldn´t have stepped in it the way Tyler had.

"I just don´t know which one I should invite!" Kevin sighed as he fell down on his bed. He could´t figure out if he should invite Paige or Melody to the 60´s party, because he didn´t want to hurt either of them, and neither did he want to go alone, at least not when there were two girls who wanted to go with him. Jasper sat down next to him, not seeming worried.

"Then, why don´t you invite one of them, and then I´ll invite the other, so she won´t feel left out?" He suggested, calm as ever. The curly-haired junior looked up at his friend, a little shocked, though he should have seen it coming, as Jasper always seemed to have a solution to his problems. "I mean, I don´t have a date anyway."

"Thanks," Kevin mouthed, feeling a bit more relaxed. At least now, no matter who he choose, both of the girls would have dates.

"Hi, gran," Isabella greeted her grandmother over the phone. Usually her parents were the ones to call the older woman, but this time Isabella had to do it herself. When the blond had asked her parents if they could call regarding the 60´s party, the hadn´t said anything, but their eyes were scolding her for even thinking about parties when her brother was in the state he was in. It wasn´t like she didn´t care that he was in a coma, but she needed to get her mind off of it. "I was just wondering if you could ship some of your old clothes from the 60´s over here. It´s for a school thing."

Feeling her eyes tear up as she tried on the umpteenth dress, and finding that this one too, was all too small. She had known this was the way it would be, she knew she was a lot bigger than her grandma had been, at least she had more curves, making the dresses too small for her. Nathaniel had immediately grabbed a denim jacket, black t-shirt and demin jeans from one of the boxes, and of course the clothes fit him perfectly, making him look like someone from "the outsiders". It was quite ironic, thinking about the fact that Nathaniel had never been an outsider in any sense. Eyeing a polka dotted dress that looked bigger than the others, though not very curvy, and idea hit her.

McKinley High´s gym was nearly unrecognizable. A bright blue banner hung over the stage, announcing "Happy 50th Anniversary McKinley!". The room was lit just enough for everyone to see where they were stepping, but still made it feel like it wash´t just another day in the gym. Balloons hung around the walls, and tables with punch and food were alined against the walls. All around there were people dancing to the 60´s music bursting from the speakers that were carefully placed around the room. Walking in you really felt like you walked through a time portal, being transported back ca. 50 years. Ms. Pillsbury stood welcoming the students, looking like a secretary in her green dress, her red hair put up with a blue hair band.

"Wow," Melody whispered as she entered, holding on to Kevin´s arm for support. Kevin had decided it would seem less weird for Jasper to come with Paige, as they shared some classes, and kind of knew each other, than if he had asked Melody, who was a sophomore and didn´t share any classes with the jock. The ginger-haired girl looked around the room, wide-eyed. She looked very pretty, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs carefully curled, wearing a bright blue poodle skirt, a white shirt with a peter pan collar and a bright blue scarf around her neck. Kevin himself wore a plain black suit, he had borrowed from his grandfather. Personally, he felt like one of the Beatles.

Looking around they found most of the glee club, along with their dates. Liberty and Felix were dancing, looking like they were having the time of their lives. Felix was also in a plain black suit, and looked like an Asian Beatle. Liberty wore a pastel dress with a floral print in that classic swing style. Paige, looking like a "car hop", but without the hat and apron, entered with Jasper, who didn´t really look all too different from his usual self. The only difference between the regular Jasper and the 60´s Jasper, was 60´s Jasper´s leather jacket, and greased back hair. Nicole and Seth looked just like Sandy and Danny from Grease. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with a white ribbon, her white dress was knee-lenght and hardly showed any cleavage. Seth´s suit was just like Danny Zuko´s, even down to his pink shirt.

Out of the blue Mr. Schuester appeared, ushering the boys to the stage, as they were going to perform soon. Felix, Tyler, Tony, Jasper, Kevin, Joshua, Seth and Nathaniel all went to the stage, Joshua grabbing one of the old fashioned microphones, while the others split into two groups, each circling a mike. Joshua wore a gray suit, with a matching gray fedora covering most of his sandy blond hair. Just before the music began playing Sandy whispered something into River´s ear, before they moved apart.

**Joshua:**

Well I heard about the fellow you've been dancin' with all over the neighbourhood

So why didn't you ask me baby, or didn't you think I could?

Sandy´s black swing dress had green polka dots, and moved elegantly when she walked. River wore a black fedora, almost like Joshua´s, but River´s had a small peacock feather attached to the hat band. He wore green suspenders, a white shirt and black dress pants. As the song began, the pair a had begun dancing a playful jive. It was quite mesmerizing watching their feet move at such a rapid pace. If everyone hand´t been so distracted by the dancing couple, they might have noticed the look in Joshua´s eyes.

Well, I know that the boogaloo is outta sight, but the shingaling, she is playing tonight

But if that were you and me out there baby?

I would've shown you how to do it right, do it right, do it right, do it right, do it right

Sandy´s hair had been curled for the occasion, and danced around her as the spun around, keeping the beat. The crowd had moved aside creating a circle in which the couple was now dancing around in. Sadly for the singers, River and Sandy stole most of the focus, though Joshua was doing one heck of a job singing the Blues Brothers song.

**All:**

Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby

Here we go loop de loop

Shake it out baby

Here we go loop de la

Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather

Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather

Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather

Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather

Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby

Here we go loop de loop

Shake it out baby

Here we go loop de la

Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather

Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather

**Joshua+Jasper: **

Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather

Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather

By now the crowd was clapping to the beat, as Sandy and River kept dancing, though they were starting to look quite short of breath. Ramiele, who had always been a terrible dancer, was fascinated by the way their feet hardly seemed to touch the ground. Tyler looked partially to the ground, as he felt even worse about himself, seeing how River seemed to know how to do everything.

**Joshua:**

Come on, come on baby, come on, yeah come on babe

Alright

Do the twist

Do the fly

Do the swim

And do the bird

Well do the duck

Do the monkey

Watootsie

And the, what about the food?

Do the mashed potato

What about the boogaloo?

The boney maroney

Come on and do the twist

Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby

Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby

The applause hit both the dancers and the singers like a tidal wave as the song ended. Both Sandy and River were sweaty and red in the face, but beamed, loving the attention. Bowing, the New Directions boys shuffled off the stage. Again, Mr. Schue ran around gathering his students, this time Ramiele, Sandy and Chrystal, for a performance. Sandy, who had caught her breath again, looked eager to be in the spotlight as she left River. By some miracle they had managed to convince Sue to say a line for the song, while Emma and coach Beiste had willing offered to help.

Emma:

Don't contradict me!

Sue:

Don't disobey me!

Beiste:

Don't even think about going to

that audition.

**Sandy, Ramiele & Chrystal:**

Please!

MOMS:

No!

**Sandy, Ramiele & Chrystal:**

Mother!

**MOMS **

Stop!

**Ramiele:(in bold)**

**Stop telling me what to do**

MOMS:

Don't!

Chrystal:(underlined)

Don't treat me like a child of two 

MOMS:

No!

_Sandy:(in italics)_

_I know that you want what's best _

MOMS:

Please!

_But mother, please, _

GIRLS:

Give it a rest!

ALL

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Mama. I'm a big girl now!

"Hey, dude!" Joshua called out to River, who stood watching the three girls, paying special attention to his girlfriend. The shorter of the two blonds, turned his head to the other, slightly confused. "Thanks for ruining our performance."

"What do you mean? We were just dancing," River defended himself, though he did look quite uncomfortable.

"Well, you kind of stole all the attention." Joshua barked, clearly pissed. His dark blue eyes boring into River´s dark brown ones.

"I am sorry, if that´s what you want to hear." River replied, smoothing over things as always.

_Once upon a time when i was just a kid _

_You never let me do iust what the older kids did _

_But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow _

GIRLS:

'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

Once upon a time i used to play with toys 

But now i'd rather play around with teenage boys 

So, if i get a hickey, please don't have a cow 

GIRLS:

'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

**Ma, i gotta tell you that without a doubt **

**I get my best dancing lessons from you **

**You're the one who taught me how to "twist and shout" **

**Because you shout non-stop **

**And you're so twisted too! **

**Wo -oh -oh -oh -oh **

_Once i used to fidget _

_'Cause i just sat home _

But now i'm just like gidget 

And i gotta get to rome! 

**So say, arrivederci! **

_Toodle-loo!_

And ciao! 

GIRLS

'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

"Sorry, ain´t gonna cut it. We worked hard on that number!" Joshua snapped, taking another step towards the baritenor, who looked even more uncomfortable. The people closest to them were starting to stare, as the Joshua´s voice rose in volume.

"We didn´t mean to steal your spotlight," River apologized again, readjusting his fedora uneasily. For a split second Joshua wondered what Sandy seemed to see in the guy. He hand´t known she had a boyfriend, but for all he knew the guy wash´t necessarily he boyfriend either. It still seemed likely, judging by the way the looked at each other. Not that he had been paying attention.

ALL

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

GIRLS

Mama, i'm a big girl now

(hey mama, say mama)

_Once upon a time i was a shy young thing _

_Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing _

_But let me hit that stage, i wanna take my bow _

GIRLS

'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh 

Once upon a time i used to dress up 'ken' 

But now that i'm a woman, i like bigger men 

And i don't need a barbie doll to show me how 

GIRLS

'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

GIRLS

Ma, you always taught me

What was right from wrong

And now i iust wanna give it a try

Mama, i've been in the nest for far too long

So please give a push and mama watch me fly

Watch me fly 

GIRLS

Hey, mama, say mama

"Well, you did!" Joshua said, pushing River. The shorter boy didn´t push him back, which only made Joshua angrier. Wasn´t the guy even going to fight about it? Pushing him once more, Joshua tried to get River to react. "Come on!"

"Dude, chill." Felix came behind his fellow-football player, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Joshua spun around, looking straight into felix´s brown eyes. "The guy didn´t mean it."

"Fine," Joshua shrugged Felix´ hand away, and stalked out of the gym, slamming the doors. The irritation was nearly radiating from him, as he headed for his car, the cold air of late january hitting him.

**Someday i will meet a man **

**You won't condemn **

And we will have some kids 

And you can torture them 

_But let me be a star _

_Before i take that vow _

GIRLS

'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

**Oh - Oh - Oh **

GIRLS

Mama, i'm a big girl now

Hey - Hey - Hey 

GIRLS

Mama, i'm a big girl

Ooh, such a big, big girl! 

GIRLS

I'm a big girl now

ALL

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Stop! Don't! N01 please!

GIRLS

Mama, I'm a big girl now!

A slow song began playing, and couples gathered together to dance. Paige saw River take Sandy´s hand and gently kissing it, before holding her close. Felix and Liberty were either dancing very closely, or making out, she could´t really tell. Tyler and Tony were dancing together, as were Seth and Nicole. What hurt her though, was seeing Melody and Kevin dancing, her head on his shoulder. Paige herself, sat alone on a chair watching the couples. She could only say she envied them, had she just realized her feelings earlier it might have been her with her head on Kevin´s shoulder. Sure, Jasper had invited her, but she knew it was just to keep her from feeling left out. Besides, she hand´t seen him after they had arrived.

Wise men say only fools rush in

but I can't help falling in love with you

"You look beautiful tonight," River whispered into Sandy´s ear. Cheesy as it was, Sandy could´t help but smile. Her breath caught in her throat as River began singing, slowly, lovingly and just for her.

Shall I stay

would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

"Excuse me?" A deep voice threw Paige out of her reverie. She turned around to see a tall boy with dark brown hair, standing behind her, holding out a hand for her to take. Jasper smiled down at her, inviting. "Can I have this dance?"

Smiling shakily, Paige took his hand and let him lead her to floor. No matter how little she knew about Kevin´s friend, it was better to dance with him, than to sit alone.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you

With her head leaning on Jasper´s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, Paige felt safe. Maybe he wash´t the best dancer, and maybe he stepped on her feet a lot, but he was there, holding her. Burying her face deeper into his chest, and tightening her grip around his back, Paige didn´t really envy Melody anymore.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you

for I can't help falling in love with you

**Isabella:**

I need love, love

To ease my mind

I need to find, find someone to call mine

But mama said

**All:**

You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

You got to trust, give it time

No matter how long it takes

The girls from New Directions, minus Sandy, Chrystal and Ramiele, were up on stage singing their hearts out to the Supremes classic. The gym was filled with dancing students, some singing along, though a very few knew the actual lyrics.

**Catarine**

But how many heartaches

Must I stand before I find a love

To let me live again

Right now the only thing

That keeps me hangin' on

When I feel my strength, yeah

It's almost gone

I remember mama said:

**All:**

You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take

Nathaniel, not taking the lyrics seriously, was making out with a girl from the cheerios. He had obviously had a drink from the inch bowl that had been spiked, but whether it was on purpose or not, was anybody´s guess.

**Paige: **

How long must I wait

How much more can I take

Before loneliness will cause my heart

Heart to break?

**Melody:**

No I can't bear to live my life alone

I grow impatient for a love to call my own

But when I feel that I, I can't go on

These precious words keeps me hangin' on

I remember mama said:

**All:**

You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said trust, give it time

No matter how long it takes

Gotta wait!

Because Tony was thirsty, both he and Tyler headed out of the gym to the bathroom to get a drink. Both boys were enjoying themselves, and were too relaxed to notice a couple of jocks following them.

Tyler leaned against the door of a stall as Tony bent down to take a sip from the sink. The older boy tried to keep his eyes away from Tony´s ass as he bent, but it wash´t easy. Focusing on Tony´s face didn´t really help either, as the shorter boy´s cheeks had a slight rosy hue, and his lips were wet from the water. As a rule, Tyler tried to not think like that when he wash´t alone, because he didn´t really know how far he was willing to go, or how far Tony wanted to go. As Tony straightened his back and turned around to face his boyfriend he immediately felt a pair of strong arms around him and firm lips on his. Tyler tasted like raspberries, and reminded Tony strangely of summer. Tyler gently licked Tony´s lower lip, sending shivers down his spine. Pressing the smaller boy against the sink, Tyler´s tongue slipped inside Tony´s mouth.

"Whatever did I do to deserve that?" Tony asked, nearly laughing as they pulled away. His boyfriend blushed and shrugged, but didn´t reply. "Because I definitely need to do it more often!"

Taking Tyler´s hand, Tony headed for the door. As he opened it he was met by the mocking and unfriendly faces of three jocks, all of them more than twice as big as Tony. The two glee boys froze, both painfully aware that the next few minutes weren´t going to be comfortable.

"Hey, gleetards!" One of the jocks, a huge african american guy in a denim jacket looked down at them. Another one of the jocks, a beefy one with a crooked nose, closed the door behind them and leaned on it threateningly. Tony audibly swallowed as the third jock placed himself to their left, blocking their last route of escape. "Sneaking off for a make-out session, were you?"

The first jocks breath reeked of alcohol, nearly causing Tony to gag. The beefy guy grabbed ahold of Tony´s shirt with both hands, lifting the petite boy and pressing him against the wall. Tony squirmed trying to get down, but to no avail, the jock was much bigger than him and stronger.

"Leave him alone!" Tyler tried to push the beefy guy away from Tony, but was held back by an arm around his throat. The limb was pressed hard around him, making it hard for him to breathe. By some amazing power of will, or extreme luck, Tony managed to knee the jock holding him, somewhere between his stomach and his groin.

"You little fu-!" The jock shouted, his fist colliding with Tony´s cheek and the tip of his nose. The small boy let out a panicked and pained shriek, and Tyler could already see blood starting to prickle out from the cut the jock´s ring had left. As Tyler tried harder to break free, he earned himself a knee in the stomach from the first jock. Groaning in pain, Tyler felt himself being held upright by his own hair. The jock with his arm around Tyler´s neck had grabbed a fistful of his hair, as the junior threatened to collapse. While he could´t really see much, due to his closed eyes, Tyler could still hear, though he wished he couldn't. He heard a sickening thud, and a loud thump. Without opening his eyes, Tyler could´t tell what was really going on, but he did not like the sounds, especially not Tony´s choked off gasp.

"Hey!" Tyler heard a voice shout, he didn´t recognize it, it sounded too far away to be one of the jocks. He could make out the sound of feet rapidly moving toward them, though his head was spinning. "Get back!"

"Or what?" One of the jocks asked, a mocking laugh in his voice. Tyler´s head was swimming, due to lack of oxygen, but he was silently thanking whoever was there, because the could´t hear the thuds or gasps anymore, though Tony didn´t sound very good.

"Or I´ll call the cops on you!"

"Yeah, and so? We´ll be gone before they get here."

"I know your faces, I can find you in the student archive." The boy reasoned, obviously he was the smarter one.

"Dude, let´s just forget it."

"Yeah, the queers already got a good beating."

"Whatever!" The first jock exclaimed, and Tyler felt himself fall to the ground as the jock let go of him. Hearing the sounds of the jocks´ feet against the floor grow fainter as they moved away, Tyler managed to open his eyes up a little. He could barely make out Tony, sitting with his back against the wall, eyes half-way open, a dark bruise already forming under his left eye and his cut still bleeding.

"911?" Tyler heard the voice of the guy who had saved them, talking calmly. As the oxygen began flowing back into his lungs, he recognized the voice as River´s. He could also hear Sandy´s voice, he hadn´t even realized she was there. She was on her knees in front of Tony, making sure he wasn´t fatally wounded. Tyler saw her posture relax as she hugged her brother, realizing he wasn´t as badly beaten as it had seemed.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked, her voice full of concern as she turned her attention to Tyler. Not trusting his voice Tyler just nodded, and tried to sit up, but felt the room spin and leaned against the wall for support. His vision was still a bit cloudy, his heart was still pounding roughly against his ribs and he could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins. Tony didn´t look as badly hurt as Tyler had feared. Sure, his cheek and nose were still bleeding, his hair was ruffled, and he looked like would have a black eye for a while, but he didn´t look dying the was Tyler had expected.

"I´m okay," Tony answered Tyler´s questioning look, his voice was rough, but steady. As the realization of what had actually happened Tyler felt himself begin to shake. He thought of how badly it could have ended, and how lucky they were that River had been around. For once, Tyler found himself grateful for River´s presence.

"And now, it´s time to announce the King and Queen of the 60´s!" Principal Figgins announced in his heavy Indian accent. Cheers erupted from the crowd, most of whom thought being crowned King or Queen here would be about as cool as Prom King or Queen. "Will the nominees please come to the stage?"

Five boys and five girls eagerly made their way to the stage, all of whom looked like they had stepped straight out of the 60´s. Sandy, Melody and Paige were three of the girls nominated, while Kevin and Jasper were nominated for king.

"Your McKinley high King of the 60´s is," the Indian man paused for a dramatic effect. "Marcus Goldenberg!"

Marcus Goldenberg was tall, dark haired and wore a blue jacket similar to Paul McCartney´s on the cover of "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". As much as Kevin had felt like a Beatle that night, Marcus clearly did the look better than he did.

"And the Queen of the 60´s," again Figgins paused for the effect. "Sandy Cosette Turner-Dubois!"

Beaming, Sandy joined Marcus by the front of the stage. As if on cue the losing contestants walked off the stage, and the New Directions walked up. Being crowned king and queen did not mean simply winning, getting applause, a silly crown and leaving. I also meant sharing a dance with the other winner. Taking Marcus´ offered hand, Sandy walked off stage, her polka dotted dress dancing around her knees. Tony smiled at her, and winked. Because of some very nice medics Tyler and Tony were allowed to stay at the dance, due to their examination showing no signs of internal damage. They did lean on each other for support though, and weren´t allowed to perform with the glee club.

**Liberty**:

They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

**Felix**:

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Marcus turned out to be quite a steady dancer, maybe he wash´t extremely good, but he kept the beat and knew where to place his feet. On the first "babe" he spun Sandy around, sending her curls bouncing.

**Felix:**

Babe

**Felix+Liberty**:

I got you babe I got you babe x3

**Melody**:

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

**Kevin:**

I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

**Kevin:**

Babe

**Kevin+Melody**:

I got you, babe, I got you, babe

Kevin and Melody´s voices melted together beautifully. Mr. Schue really knew how to choose duet partners. Tony and Tyler held hands as they watched the performance, both of them trying to forget the incident in the hallway, and almost managing it.

**Jasper:**

I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring

**Paige:**

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

**Nicole**:

So let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

**Seth**:

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

**Seth**:

Babe

**Seth+Nicole:**

I got you, babe. I got you, babe.

Other couples were joining Sandy and Marcus on the dance floor, as it was the last dance of the night. Tyler and Tony didn´t bother trying to dance, but instead swayed slightly in time with the music, every now and then sending each other loving little glances.

**Isabella**:

I got you to hold my hand

**Paige**:

I got you to understand

**Nathaniel**:

I got you to walk with me

**Catarine:**

I got you to talk with me

**Ramiele:**

I got you to kiss goodnight

**Chrystal**:

I got you to hold me tight

**Felix**:

I got you, I won't let go

**Liberty: **

I got you to love me so

**All:**

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

**As always, I´ll start with the songs:**

**Love me do - The Beatles**

**Finale/Sometime do you think we could fall in love(reprise) - Zanna, Don´t!**

**Shake your tail feather - The Blues Brothers**

**Mama, I´m a Big Girl Now - Hairspray**

**Can´t Help Falling in Love - Elvis Presley**

**Can´t Hurry Love - The Supremes**

**I got you, babe - Sonny and Cher**

**A lot of songs in this chapter… Not really sure how I feel about that… It´s a long chapter so I suppose it´s okay :P**

**I know, I am a evil and sadistic writer for putting Tony and Tyler though that. I am not going to apologize. **

**I have added another alternative to my poll, for those of you who might want Paige and Jasper to be together. **

**Most of this chapter was inspired by things that happened to me this past month, but relax I wash´t beaten up xD**

**Please tell me if there are any characters you want to know more about, anyone´s family you might want to meet, or PM me about plot/song suggestions, or really anything. I love getting PMs, they´re a bit like crack to me :D Same goes for reviews.**

**If you want something more to read, head over to my other story, "of Warblers and chickadees". **

**Also, if anyone is starting a Submit-a-character-story, please tell me, because I love making characters :D **

**I think I´m done now xD**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	14. Valentine s Fair

**Hey guys! I´m terribly sorry about the mails saying there was a new chapter, but there wasn´t one. There has been some technical difficulty, but the chapter is done. I´m trying again now, but if it doesn´t work I´l have to wait a bit longer before the chapter gets out to you. I won´t be updating as often as I have. I don´t have the time to write a chapter for this, plus a chapter for my other story, "Of Warblers and Chickadees" each month. I´ll still try to keep my pace somewhat even, but you´ll only get one chapter every other month. This month, which really means November, I´m just a bit early, I give you this. Next month(December) I´ll write a oWaC chapter. It might change when I get off on holiday though. Just warning you.**

** OH, and I´ve started a Glee Roleplay, if anyone is interested in joining :)**

NewKidInGlee

"I- I need you to help me," Joshua said suddenly, to Nathaniel. The caramel skinned boy looked at the other one curiously. Joshua usually wasn´t one to ask for help. They were the last two left in the locker room after football practice, and Joshua had seen it as his best chance at asking Nathaniel for help.

"With what?"

"I need to check out a guy," Joshua began, and earned himself a shocked look from Nathaniel.

"Dude, I didn´t know you played for that team!"

"I don´t! I just- I need to check if he is what he seems, okay?" Joshua replied, clearly frustrated. All he needed was to check if this River really was a good guy, if he wasn´t just using Sandy. _Of course_ Joshua´s interest in the matter was completely platonic. _Of course._

NewKidInGlee

"So, have you asked anyone to the Valentines fair yet?" Paige asked Kevin, in a very nonchalant manner. The two of them were doing the dishes after lunch, both looking out of the window which was placed just above the sink. Kevin stiffened slightly at the question, because he knew Paige wouldn´t be happy with his answer.

"Not really, but…" he hesitated, fixing his gaze on someone walking their dog just across the street. "Melody asked me."

"And you said yes," Paige stated, her disappointment clear in her even voice. She didn´t think Kevin and Melody going to the fair would have been a problem, if Jasper had asked her. The tall boy had hardly said anything to her after the 60´s party, let alone asked her to the fair.

"Yes," Kevin admitted, now looking down at the dish he was currently washing. He finished washing the dishes quickly, as the awkward silence was very uncomfortable. Staying behind to dry the last of the dishes, Paige looked out the window as Kevin hurried out of the small kitchen.

She was completely lost in thought when a brown-haired woman, and a blond man pushing a stroller, caught her eye. They seemed awfully happy, she could see huge smiles on their faces. They were quite close to her, the only thing between them was the little garden. The woman picked a small child up from the stroller, holding him close. The baby was beautiful and chubby, and his blonde hair looked silky. With a start Paige realized that the woman was her mother, the man was her stepfather, which made the baby her brother. Watching the little family, Paige hardly noticed the tears streaming down her face.

NewKidsInGlee

While Joshua looked around the theatre like someone in possession of pot at a police station, Nathaniel lazily checked out the other teens at the theatre. Not just the hot chicks, but the guys too. He had recently begun discovering that he might be bisexual. He knew he liked girls, there was a reason he had made out with Tessa and asked her out, but he thought he might be interested in guys too. It was still very much an idea, and not a fact, but he wanted to try dating a guy, or at least, making out with one. Just to see if he got the same type of feelings he got for girls.

When the boy with platina blond hair with hot pink streaks in it, came over, he was sure the dude would be a total waste of his time. The guy, Aaron, had proved him wrong. He seemed interesting enough, and he was clearly interested enough in Nathaniel. As a bonus, Aaron was pretty hot.

Of course, just because Nathaniel wanted to try dating a boy, it didn´t mean he needed to tell Tessa. He hadn´t told her they were exclusive anyway, so he didn´t need to tell her if he would be dating a guy too. Actually, he didn´t need to tell anyone. He didn´t want the entire school to think he was a homo. He supposed Aaron would have to know, so he wouldn´t tell anyone.

As Nathaniel sat waiting for Aaron to arrive, he thought about how he would tell the warbler about the secrecy part of their relationship. The guy had seemed pretty desperate, so he would probably be okay with it.

"Hey," Nathaniel said charmingly as Aaron came over to his table. The warbler had obviously made an effort to look good for the night. He wore a purple and form fitted t-shirt, and denim skinny jeans.

"Hi," Aaron replied, sounding a little out of breath as he sat down, he looked quite nervous too. As the night went on Aaron seemed to relax more, but was always very conscious of Nathaniel´s feet brushing against his. At first, when Nathaniel dropped the bomb on him, telling him how they couldn´t tell anyone they were dating, and that he didn´t even know if he really liked boys, Aaron was shocked. Then the excitement hit him. If no one could know, then there would always be the thrill of hiding. It would be like being Nathaniel´s dirty little secret. Feeling the butterflies in his stomach multiply, Aaron agreed to the plan.

NewKidsInGlee

Nicole and Seth sat at "their" park bench, watching their younger siblings play. Robyn and Evan had grown very close over the past few months, mostly due to their siblings´ relationship. The cool February air surrounded them, it´s chilly wind running through their hair. Seth had grown bolder when it came to PDA, and often put an arm around Nicole, at least when she looked cold, like she did now.

"The valentines fair is next week," he said casually, looking to the ground. Even if he had gotten more comfortable talking, he wasn´t the type to just ask someone out, not even his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Nicole replied, blushing slightly, she knew where the conversation was going. Seth had a thing for taking a long way around things, before actually saying what was on his mind. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," he replied, finally daring to look down at her. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were green, and the slight hint of eyeshadow she used made them stand out even more than they already did. "With you, that is."

"Of course I´ll go with you," she smiled up at him, before leaning up to kiss him softly and chastely on the lips. Seth had a way of making her feel braver, like she didn´t have to be shy, like she could tell him anything and he would still love her. He tended to treat her like a doll, like she was made of glass, easily breakable. Especially after she had told him about being raped, afterwards he seemed like he thought she needed to be protected. She didn´t mind him trying to keep her from harm,though.

NewKidsInGlee

"Is that _your sister_?" Tessa Marie asked Nathaniel, looking at Ramiele as the honey skinned girl passed them in the hall. The tall boy nodded, looking ashamed. He was one of the most popular kids at school, while his sister, his _twin_ sister no less, was about the biggest loser at school. "God, she´s such a loser!"

It wasn´t exactly a nice thing to say, but Nathaniel had said it quite often himself. He really wished Ramiele would fit in better, not just for himself, but because he thought life would be easier for her if she did. At least, she wouldn´t be thrown in dumpsters, or slushied anymore. As Chrystal and Liberty walked past, an idea hit him.

NewKidsInGlee

"Mom, dad?" Isabella called when she got home from school on Tuesday. When she didn´t get an answer, she walked in to see if her parents were there, but hadn´t heard her. As she walked into the hall she found a note on the desk, saying they were at the hospital. It wasn´t even surprising, they were always by Luke´s side. She had learned a lot about cooking, due to being home alone so much. Sighing bitterly, Isabella headed for the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

NewKidsInGlee

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ramiele near-shouted in surprise as Chrystal and Liberty entered her bedroom. The two cheerios had been at the house before, but had never seen the inside of Ramiele´s bedroom. It looked just the way you would imagine the room of someone trying to be the exact opposite of what their wealthy parents wanted. Posters were hung all over the walls, most of them of rock bands and cars, her desk was messy and equipment for kickboxing, like a pair of gloves, lay strewn on the floor. It seemed the maid had been banned from the room.

"We´re here to help." Chrystal stated, swaying over to the smaller girl. Liberty also came over, carrying a huge bag Ramiele suspected to be filled with poison and daggers. Just as Ramiele was about to protest(she did not need help, thank you very much), Nathaniel poked his head in.

"You better let them, or I´ll tell mom you´re still not ´socially integrated´, and she´ll make you join cheerleading." He warned, before he left without another word. Sighing in defeat, Ramiele sat back down on her bed to let the other two girls do whatever they wanted.

Chrystal hummed a cheery tune as she removed all of Ramiele´s make-up, and took off her hoop-earrings. The song was quite annoying, but Ramiele was sure that if she told the older girl to stop, it would only result in the humming grown louder, or turning into song.

"What _are_ you humming?" Liberty finally asked, after five minutes of insistent humming from Chrystal. The red-head looked surprised, she had obviously not noticed she was humming.

"Just a song Sandy played non-stop in the breaks, when we were rehearsing for the 60´s party," Chrystal explained, clearly annoyed at how she hadn´t immediately forgotten the song. "It´s like:

(_Italics is Chrystal, _ **bold is Liberty **and underlined is both)

_Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't_

_Less fortunate than I?)_

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be:_

Chrystal spoke the "follow my lead"-part to Liberty, as the girls carefully picked out clothes from the bag. As both Liberty and Chrystal sang the chorus, they stripped Ramiele down to her underwear, before dressing he rip in different styles to see what fit her best.

Popular!

You're gonna be popular!

we'll teach you the proper ploys

When you talk to boys

Little ways to flirt and flounce _(Ooh!)_

we'll show you what shoes to wear

How to fix your hair

Everything that really counts

After Ramiele tried on the umpteenth dress, the cheerios looked pleased with the result. Reluctantly, Chrystal even admit that Ramiele´s curves could easily be used to attract guys. Still singing, the two girls began doing Ramiele´s makeup. The girl with dark brown hair felt like a hooker. She hadn´t seen her reflection yet, but she was sure she looked very cheap. The dress had a corset-like top, all black lace and red silk, and the skirt felt awfully short, falling to her knees asymmetrically.

To be popular

we'll help you be popular!

You'll hang with the right cohorts

You'll be good at sports

Know the slang you've got to know

So let's start'

Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

**Don't be offended by our frank analysis**

**Think of it as personality dialysis**

_Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser_

There's nobody wiser

Not when it comes to popular

-We know about popular

**And with an assist from me**

**To be who you'll be**

**Instead of dreary who-you-were:****(**_well, are)_

**There's nothing that can stop you**

**From becoming popu-Ler: lar:**

La la la la

We're gonna makeYou popular

Finishing up Ramiele´s make-up by adding false eye-lashes, Libery and Chrystal proceeded to work on Ramiele´s hair. The turned her waves into curls and held it all up with pins and needles. Ramiele felt as if she was wearing a wig that might fall off if she moved her head too much.

_When I see depressing creatures_

_With unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of_

_Celebrated heads of state or_

_Specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh! He,he!_

They were popular! Please 

-It's all about popular!

It's not about aptitude

It's the way you're viewed

So it's very shrewd to be

Very very popular

_Like me!_

"Wow, Remi, look at you. You're beautiful." Liberty said, partly in awe, and partly in shock. The honey-skinned girl was shocked as well, but still managed to protest the statement. She was very good at protesting things.

_And though you protest_

_Your disinterest_

_we know clandestinely_

You're gonna grin and bear it

Your new found popularity

La la la la

You'll be popular 

-_Just not quite as popular_

_As me!_

Both Ramiele and Liberty rolled their eyes as Chrystal finished the song on a high note, the egotistical song fitting her all too well. As Chrystal and Liberty allowed Ramiele to look in the mirror, and see her "new self", the youngest girl was shocked.

The girl who met her, looked nothing like Ramiele. While Ramiele wore hoop-earrings, t-shirts with saying like "stare again so I can punch you", and often head-phones, this girl wore a lace corset, with lots of silk, and tiny gold balls in her ears. Ramiele was bigger than most girls, this girl was curvy. This girl wore heavy make-up, but it only made her look more foreign and exciting. Looking at her reflection, Ramiele couldn´t recognize herself.

NewKidsInGlee

"So, missy," Steve Scrivello said as Sandy entered his office. The room was kind of small, about the size of your average bedroom, and very neat. A mahogany desk took up most of the central space, and shelves with scripts lined the walls. The fat man with the egg-shaped head sat behind the desk in a worn leather chair. "I suppose you know why I asked you to come her?"

Sandy nodded, staring into Scrivello´s cold blue eyes. She had assumed the meeting was to discuss her future parts.

"This spring we´ll be doing a few plays I thought you would be interested in," the bald man continued, confirming Sandy´s assumption. "Les Misérables, Fame and The Little Mermaid, which means you can play Eponine, Carmen, Serena or Ariel."

To Sandy, it was really a question of whether she wanted Serena or Eponine. Where Serena had more in common wit herself, she felt Eponine was an amazing character to play. After all, which female actress had not dreamt of belting out "On My Own" in front of a full audience? She had done Les Mis before, though she had played the young Cosette.

"You have until next Monday to decide," Steve said, clearly dismissing the petite girl. Nodding slightly, Sandy turned around to leave, but Mr. Scrivello stopped her just as she reached the door. "Oh, and missy, remember no. Other. Plays."

NewKidInGlee

The Valentine´s fair was one of the biggest events of the year to the teenagers, at least to the happy couples. The plays seemed magical, with multicolored lights everywhere, making the entire place glow. The Ferris Wheel glowed in gold and red, the Mary-go-round had a vintage look to it and a white and red big top was set up in the middle of the fair. Oddly dressed performers walked around entertaining the couples, and stands selling everything from cotton candy to custom-made t-shirts.

River and Sandy were walking around the fair, trying to watch all the performances. Tony and Tyler were trying to find something for Tyler´s little brother Andrew. Seth and Nicole were high up in the Ferris Wheel, and Felix was trying to win a teddy bear for Nicole. Tessa was already walking around with a pink teddy bear the size of an eight year old.

"Thanks for winning me the bear," Tessa said, smiling up at Nathaniel. He felt bad about not telling her he was seeing Aaron too, but figured it would be best for her not to know. He hadn´t made up his mind yet as to whether or not he liked guys, but he had a growing suspicion he did.

"Welcome," he replied shortly. As they walked past the ferris wheel, Nathaniel caught a glimpse of Aaron, who had agreed to walk around the ground and do stuff with Nathaniel whenever he managed to sneak away from Tessa. "I´ve got to got to the bathroom, why don´t you go find yourself something nice at that jewelry stand?"

Nodding with a smirk, Tessa strolled over to one of the many sales stands, just as Nathaniel set off towards the outskirts of the fair. Aaron had noticed Nathaniel sneaking away from Tessa and instantly got the hint. They met at the outskirts, where no one could see or judge.

NewKidsInGlee

Isabella sat alone at home, knowing everyone else was off having fun at the fair. She had gone to the fair without a date before, but then she had gone with her single friends, and she didn´t have any, except for Chrystal, but going with her would be weird, as Chrystal would have gone with Luke, if he hadn´t currently been in a coma. When she was little she had often gone with Luke, or their parents. He had bought her cotton candy, and won stuffed animals for her. No matter what she thought of her thought wandered back to Luke. Thinking of Luke sent her thought to her parents. Her parents made her feel alone, little and invisible.

Paige sat in the guest bedroom at Kevin´s house, the room where she had been living since the incident. She had started to feel a lot better about life, at least like she belonged. She belonged in the New Directions, and even if Kevin didn´t want to date her anymore, he let her stay at his house, which was more than she could ever have asked. Then she had seen her baby brother. Seen the smile on her mother´s face. The happiness glowing from them. Her mother had never smiled _that_ smile when it was just the two of them. Her smiles had always had a hint of sadness to them, a bit of loneliness. Now, her mother had John. Mr. Right. The guy who was always there to dry her tears, the prince, the knight in shining armor. Paige hardly noticed herself begin to sing, but the words to the song came naturally.

(**Bold is Paige, **_Italics is Isabella)_

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl**

**Son of Steel and Daughter of Air**

**He's a hero, a lover, a prince**

**She's not there**

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl_

_Everything a kid oughtta be_

_He's immortal, forever alive_

_Then there's me_

Not knowing that Paige was singing the same song, Isabella sang. Her thoughts went to Luke, how he was exactly what everyone wanted. He was the perfect son to their parents, always good, always polite. How he was a perfect boyfriend to Chrystal. How he was always the center of attention. Isabella had often wished she could be like him, or not be there at all.

_I wish I could fly And magically appear and disappear_

**I wish I could fly**

**I'd fly far away from here**

Isabella felt like her parents had probably wanted Luke to wake up instead of her. They wouldn´t have neglected him, if she had been the one in the coma. Mybe they would have even been happy. But Luke, wasn´t there, Luke hadn´t woken up. She had.

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl_

_He's the one you wish would appear_

_He's your hero, forever your son_

_He's not here_

_I am here_

Paige thought of her mother pretending to be interested in her life. Of how quickly genuine smiles, turned to forced ones, once Linda had met John. Paige was still there, still Linda´s little Peanut, but it didn´t seem like Linda cared.

Take a look at the Invisible Girl

Here she is, clear as the day

_Please look closely and find her before she fades away_

Both girls were crying by the end of the song. Nobody held them, and nobody was there to dry their tears. No one could see them.

Superboy and the Invisible Girl

Son of Steel and Daughter of Air

He's a hero, a lover, a prince

She's not there

She's not there

She's not there

She's not there

NewKidsInGlee

"So, have you decided which part you want yet?" River asked Sandy casually as they walked around the fair. The petite girl nodded.

"I want Eponine in Les Mis," she replied, looking up at the blond boy. The light from the ferris wheel made his face glow in gold and red. "She just felt more right."

"Hey, River!" A voice came from behind them, before River was glomped by a tall and lanky boy. As soon as the boy let go, a short girl hugged River. The blond boy looked a bit shocked, but the shock faded as he recognized the two other teens.

"Hello, Angel, Leon," River greeted, and Sandy realized who the two were. River had told her about his friends before. It was puzzling to her how the three of them could be friends, they seemed so different. Angel and Leon both had a buzzing and uncontrollable energy to them, while River was always calm and collected. "This is Sandy."

"Like Sandy from Grease?" Leon asked, shaking Sandy´s hand. The pixie-like girl nodded in reply, pleased to meet another musical theatre fan. "You act a lot, don´t you?"

Sandy nodded, a bit taken a-back by the sudden enthusiasm the boy showed. "Awesome, you see the local theatre, or well, the only one that´s not owned by the dentist-"

"He means mr. Scrivello," River chimed in. "They nicknamed him the dentist, due to the dentist in Little Shop of Horrors being Orin Scrivello."

"Yeah, but anyway, they´re doing this new play Wonderland, and from what I gather I thought you might be interested?"

"I would love to, but I can´t." Sandy answered, thinking of her contract. It was one of the first times she had ever said no to starring in a play. The sensation was a bit depressing. "I promised mr. Scrivello I wouldn´t."

Just then the sound of an electric guitar and drums pierced the air, and the four turned their attention to the stage that was set up not far from them. A caramel-skinned boy stood on stage, holding the microphone, while the band played behind him. Sandy immediately recognized him.

Let me know that I've done wrong,

When I've known this all along,

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away,

Find out games you don't wanna play,

You are the only one that needs to know

Nathaniel was clearly enjoying himself, the baritone smiled confidently while singing. A girl with dark brown curls, smiled especially brightly at him, though a boy with platina blond hair seemed even more interested.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,

It's the best way we survive,

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,

find out games you don't wanna play,

you are the only one that needs to know-

The crowd was loving him, jumping up and down and a lot of them sang along to the well-known song. Nathaniel gave winks now and then to different people in the audience, though one person got a lot more winks in his direction than the rest.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret.

Nathaniel looked pained when he sang the next part. Like something was eating at him, but as soon as he finished that part of the song people seemed to forget it.

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside

(inside!)

Those thoughts I can't deny

(can't deny!)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie

(won't lie!)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

(Just another regret)

Beside River and Sandy, Leon and Angel were happily jumping up and down in time with the beat. The looked about as dumb as everyone else in the audience. Letting go, River started jumping with them, his usually neat blond hair becoming messier with each jump.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Dirty little secret,

Dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Who has to know?

"River?" Came a startled voice behind them. The boy who had spoken looked shocked at seeing the lead warbler doing such an undignified action. River was always the perfect example of a well behaved young man, always clean and proper. Now he looked like he had just gotten up from a week in bed, and his cheeks were red from jumping. "What happened to you?"

"J-Jessie, I-eh," River began, and shocked Jessie further. _River Talcott_ never stuttered, and _always_ knew what to say. Something was definitely off. "I have to go!" Before anyone could protest, River was lost in the crowd.

NewKidsinGlee

The following Monday Ramiele asked Mr. Schuester if she could sing something for the club. Of course, Mr. Schuester wanted her to perform, after all, Ramiele had sung less than most of the other members. As she took center stage, Liberty and Chrystal shared looks that clearly said: "Why the hell isn´t she wearing the clothes we found?" True enough, Ramiele wasn´t wearing the clothes the cheerios had picked out for her. She was wearing her hoop-earrings, headset around her neck and a t-shirt. One could easily see she had been slushied before she came.

"I wanted to do something for you today. Liberty, Chrystal, Nath. This is for you."

Fall back

Take a look at me

And you'll see I'm for real

I feel what only I can feel

And if that don't appeal to you

Let me know

And I'll go

'Cuz I flow

Better when my colors show

And that's the way it has to be

Honestly

'Cuz creativity could never bloom

In my room I'd throw it all away before I lie

So don't call me with a compromise

Hang up the phone

I've got a backbone stronger than yours

La la la la la la

La la lala la la la

La la la la la la

Somehow Ramile managed to say it all without twisting her tongue. Her eyes changed from looking at her brother to Liberty, to Chrystal and back to Nathaniel. Sandy, Paige and Melody sang the background vocals.

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

You don't know

You think you know me like yourself

But I fear

That you're only telling me what I wanna hear

But do you give a damn

Understand

That I can't not be what I am

I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon

Its not a simple hearing but not so soon

I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen and a little more green

But its amazing what a couple of years can mean

La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la

There was something very true about the way she sang, something very nice and kind of sad. Nobody should be forced to change, no matter how much easier it might be to be someone else.

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

Try and look me in the eye

But you'll never see inside

Until you realize, realize

Things are trying to settle down

Just try to figure out

Exactly what I'm about

If its with or without you

I don't need you doubting me

Tyler thought of Jacob, the looks he gave him, and how he discreetly changed the channel to very manly shows like wrestling or football whenever tyler was around, as if watching those shows would make him less gay.

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la

Would you be laughing out loud

If I played to my own crowd

Try

NewKidsInGlee

**Songs:**

**Popular - Wicked**

** Superboy and the Invisible Girl - next to normal**

** Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects **

**Nobody´s Fool - Avril Lavigne**

**This chapter was kind of Nathaniel-centric, at least most of the story lines had something to do with him. I hope you liked it, but if not please let me know what can be better :)**

** I am very much open to storyline suggestions, and song ideas :) Oh, and I need a new character. A young girl(between 11 and 14), who is very talented and a soprano. She might be someone´s sibling. If you want her to be someone´s sibling, then state who you want(you might have to state a couple of people in order of preference and I´ll see who is possible and check with the creator of that character) Anyone can feel free to make her. I´ll pick the one I like the best, so just submit your version of her in a review. Feel free to add as many details as you´d like. As long as she´s 11-14, talented(a triple threat) and a soprano I´ll be happy. Please use the form from the first chapter. **

**Klainebows and Klisses**

** Laiquahen**


	15. The Couples

**Yeah, I know this one is rather short, but I wanted to post it before the month changes, and I couldn't think of anything else :P Me and my lacking imagination :P**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee, nor most of these characters.**

Felix felt great. He had a lot of good things going for him. He was on the football team, he had a hot girlfriend and even if he was in Glee Club he still remained popular. Shortly, his life was awesome. _He_ was awesome. He had just finished telling his buddies about what he and Liberty had gotten up to the previous weekend, when she decided to walk up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked pointedly, poking her finger in his chest. Felix' football buddies kept walking, knowing better than to be around when the brunette cheerio let her fury out.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, but he knew what it was about. It was about them getting down and dirty at the party. He didn't really see why it was such a big deal. So, she had been a virgin, but they had been careful, he wasn't stupid. Drunk, but not stupid.

"You know what I mean," Liberty hissed at the Asian. The jock could hardly refrain from rolling her eyes at her. "Why did you tell _them_? It's _none_ of their business!"

"Okay, fine, I shouldn't have told them," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. He knew his girlfriend could be a proper HBIC, and while he wouldn't let her walk all over him, he did let her have her way sometimes, at least if it meant he might get laid again. "But don't pretend you didn't like it."

Felix smirked as the slightly short cheerleader turned around and walked away in the stubborn silence of admission.

River was being distant and weird and it really pissed Sandy off. Usually he was calm, and while he may not be the most outspoken person in the world, he was at least present. Now, he hardly picked up the phone, and when he did he didn't real pay any attention to the things she said. He was always there for their dates, but he seemed to have other things on his mind. Silently, the actress was worried he might have _someone_ else on his mind.

"So, Ramiele, you parents told me that you needed some help with, umm, social integration?" The guidance counsellor said, as Ramiele sat down in the chair opposite of her. The young girl leaned back in the chair and carelessly put her boot covered feet up on the ginger's desk. Emma looked like she was having trouble breathing, while Ramiele looked at her with stubborn expression. She didn't need any help with "social integration", she was fine! Why couldn't her parents realize that not everyone could be popular, and see that she was content with where she was on the social ladder. At least, content enough to not want to change to get higher.

"Okay," the petite woman began, clearly fighting the urge to run out screaming. "Why do you think they want you to get help?"

"Because they're sadist pricks, who only care about how they appear to the rest of this f*cked-up society!" Ramiele stated, slamming her boots down on the floor again, much to Emma's relief. "They don't care that I'm not like Nate. That I don't care what people think of me, and just because they're my parents, they think they can change me."

Emma, who had begun furiously scrubbing the part of her desk where Ramiele's feet had been, looked up at the girl with sympathy. She knew all too well how inconsiderate parents could be.

Nathaniel was starting to wonder if two-timing had been such a great idea. There were both pros and cons to it, but he was getting worried the consequences might be a lot bigger than he had first thought. If Tessa found out about Aaron, she could out him to the entire school, and she would leave it at bi, he would be outed as gay and lose all his chances at staying popular. Also, if Aaron decided he didn't want to be the dirty little secret anymore, he could out him as well.

Maybe he would have to choose one of them soon, or get one hell of a backfire. He knew Sandy was onto him, she had told him as much at the a cappella sectionals. Of course he had denied it, but she still sent him looks that clearly meant she knew what he was doing, and she didn't approve.

Being the cousin of someone extremely talented sucked. Being the cousin of two extraordinarily talented people, was worse. But the absolute bottom was being the cousin of a positively amazing twin duo, when you yourself was mute. That was the life of Bridget Olive Dubois, cousin of the Turner-Dubois twins.

Both the twins had amazing voices, and extreme acting talent, while Bridget, being mute, lacked both. The twins were both outstandingly beautiful, with their violet eyes, pale complexions, petite statures and black hair. Bridget was more, ordinary looking, with her strawberry blond curls, hazel eyes and freckles.

She had always gotten along well with the twins, mostly because she only saw them for a few days(or maximum a week) at the time, but living under the same roof as them was torture. They blasted show tunes from their rooms constantly, often singing along in their amazing voices, something Bridget would never be able to do.

There was one thing in the world, Bridget could do better than her star cousins, namely dance. While the twins did well with choreography and knew how to look reasonably okay while moving, Bridget was the real dancing queen. She even considered joining McKinley's dance team, but she didn't really know how. If she had begun at the regular time, then she could have just auditioned, but it was too late now. Maybe she could write a letter asking if she could join, and telling them she was mute, but that seemed silly. She supposed she could join the New Directions with her cousins, but then they'd always be there to overshadow her.

"What is your problem?" Sandy questioned harshly as she stormed into River's bedroom. The blond looked up form the sheet music he had been studying. His little sister, Trixie, had let her in. She might only have been over a couple of times, they usually hung out at other places, but the eight-year-old knew Sandy.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distant, you don't pick up the phone, and you never relax anymore!" Sandy listed, fury radiating from her tiny frame. River had immediately stiffened when she walked in, and now sat even more stiffly on his bed. Trying to think of something new to add to her list, Sandy stopped a moment, and actually looked at her boyfriend. He didn't look like the prim and proper boy she knew. His blond hair was messy, he was wearing black framed rectangular glasses, a t-shirt and track pants, and he even had some poorly put on nail blue polish. The sight of him dimmed some of her anger, but made her feel even more betrayed. She had never gotten see such a relaxed and comfortable side of him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he said, poster boy for Prepschool returning, as River stood and gracefully took a few steps towards her. Even in track pants River managed to pull off that articulate charm that was his trademark. "Nothing happened to me, I just-"

"Me then? Have _I_ changed? Is that why you've been acting weird?" She said, flinching when he tried to touch her arm. Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears, but she tried holding them back. It wasn't that she didn't want to cause too much drama(really she wanted as much drama as possible), but she didn't want to start sobbing because it would be much harder to argue while crying her eyes out.

"You haven't changed, you know that-" He continued, but was cut off.

"Then what happened to _us_?" Her lower lip was trembling now, along with the rest of her body, trying to hold back the tears. She held her arms protectively around herself, as if she could hold herself together.

"I just, need to get some things straight," River could practically feel himself being torn apart. On side he wanted to just fall apart and get things right with Sandy, and be himself, not the prep school boy, the lead Warbler or the male lead in the plays. He wanted to be his quirky, Cirque Du Soleil obsessed self, but the other part of him wouldn't let him. "The Mask", as he called it, was safely pasted on top of his own self. It kept him in line, kept him form being socially awkward, and made him the pretty boy Warbler he pretended to be. He didn't know when he had developed it, maybe it had always been a part of him, but he despised it. He despised letting himself be that person. The one who could stand calmly watching someone he loved break down completely, the one who could keep up conversation with everyone but never truly let himself like anyone.

"Call me when you have," Sandy said, her voice cracking as the tears began falling. "Because I can't do this."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving a torn River in her wake.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, as he followed his freshly slushied boyfriend into the bathroom. Tyler began washing away the slushy with the efficiency of someone who had clearly done it too many times.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," Tyler mumbled, feeling his eyes sting from the slushy. It was an equally mechanical action, like an answering machine, always the same answer.

"No, I mean _really_," Tony pushed. He knew something was up with Tyler, something he wasn't sharing. The older boy had been acting weirdly, being silent and distant. Tony wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he didn't ask what was wrong. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, considering I was just slushied," Tyler replied, before splashing some water in his face. Tony rolled his eyes, Tyler knew that wasn't what he meant. The taller one both felt Tony's gaze at the back of his neck, and saw it in the mirror. Sighing in defeat he turned around to face the tiny freshman. "No, I'm not. It's just _difficult. _I mean, I'm scared."

Tony looked puzzled, usually people were scared before coming out of the closet, but Tyler had been out for a while.

"I'm scared of failing, of not being a good son to my parents," before Tony could protest saying Tyler's parents had to be proud of him, Tyler put a hand up to silence the pale boy. "I'm scared of embarrassing my brothers, you've seen the way Jacob looks at us, and I know I shouldn't care, but he's my brother and I care about him, and want him to be proud of me and-"

Tyler quit rambling before he made a complete fool of himself. He knew _River_ wouldn't ramble. _River _wouldn't be scared, and of course _River_ wouldn't get slushied, because _River _was freaking _perfect! _The boy could feel tears filling his eyes, and not from the slushy. Clearing his throat he continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I'm scared of being a bad boyfriend," he admitted, not looking at Tony. If he had looked at the other boy, then he would have seen his expression change from tenderly and intently listening, to shellshocked. He had had no idea that Tyler felt like a bad boyfriend, because to him Tyler was doing a great job.

"You don't have to be," Tony whispered, as he closed the distance between them, hugging Tyler. While the slushy was still on Tyler's clothes, and now rubbing unto Tony's, neither minded. "You're an amazing boyfriend."

"It's just, seeing River being so perfect with Sandy, I just feel like everything I do is so insignificant."

"So, _River_? _That's_ what it's really about?" Tony asked incredulously, looking up at the junior with big, violet eyes. Tony leaned out from Tyler, but kept his arms around the other boy's back, as Tyler nodded, suddenly finding the bathroom floor incredibly interesting. Tony nearly laughed at how adorable Tyler could be at times, while he was also about to cry, due to his boyfriend not having said anything. "_River_ doesn't mean anything!"

"But he always knows what to do, what to say. And I just screw everything up!"

"You do not! You didn't screw up Spring Awakening, you've done great in glee club," Tony began listing everything he knew Tyler had gotten right. "And I would say we're not very screwed up, are we?"

"But-"

"Sandy and River broke up," Tony said, and it was Tyler's turn to look surprised. He never would have thought perfect River could ever be in a failed relationship. "Guess he does screw up sometimes too, huh?"

Tyler only nodded, feeling a bit better, and a bit guilty about feeling good about something that had to hurt so bad for Sandy. When Tony buried his face in Tyler's neck, and Tyler breathed in that sweet lavender scent, he felt a lot better about himself than he had in ages.

"Come in," Will called as someone knocked on the door to the choir room. He had no idea of who it could be, Glee club wasn't for another half hour, and most people just walked right in. Turning around on the piano bench he saw a short girl with blond hair and a green sundress enter. He didn't recognize her, but she had the look of an arts kid. "Uh, hi."

The girl didn't say anything, but handed him a folded piece of paper. When he read it he understood why the girl wasn't talking.

_Mr. Schuester_

_I'm Bridget Dubois, Sandy and Tony's cousin. I want to join Glee club, I'm mute, but I can dance. _

"Oh, Bridget, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't join Glee club. We're not allowed to let mute student in, I'm so sorry," the Spanish teacher tried to explain. It was a stupid rule, discriminating the students for something they couldn't help. Especially when deaf people where allowed in. "But, I'm sure you can join us for pep rallies?"

He had tried, but Bridget just shook her head, turning and walking away, as her eyes filled with tears. It was just another thing her cousins could do, and she couldn't.

Sandy walked down the hall, with her head hung. It was unusual feeling this alone. Her entire life she had had Tony by her side, but he was too busy making sure Tyler was okay to be by her side all the time. Even if she and River hadn't been attached at the hip, due to going to different schools, she still felt like a piece of her had been ripped away.

"Did you see the play at the theater yesterday? The Alice in Wonderland thing, it was so awesome!"

"Yeah, so much better than all that crap over at the Scrivello theater!"

"I know, those guys were so good!"

"I heard one of them even got offered a part in a movie!"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

A pang of shock, and regret ran through her as she heard the kids talking about the play she could have been in, if it hadn't been for mr. Scrivello. She thought about how those girls might have talked about her, maybe even whispered "That's her! The girl from the play!" as she walked past them, if she hadn't signed that _damn_ contract.

Here as I watch the ships go by

I'm rooted to my shore

I keep asking myself why

And if there's more on the other side

It was awkward at the theater, seeing River and acting as if she was okay. She was an amazing actress, and no one could tell how harsh the break was, but _she_ could still feel it.

Here as I see the friends I thought I made

A little bit crazed and knowing now

We've outgrown one another

Star maker

Dream breaker

Soul taker

We're happy now

Scrivello let her choose her parts, more or less freely. Which plays she wanted to be in, and she even had a say in who else was in it. Everythig she had thought she'd want.

Now when I see the things I want

I can take the things I see

But I keep asking myself why

And if there ain't just a little bit more for me

Here when it's time to count the cost

I keep measuring what I've lost

And wondering if you knew

It would all end up with you

Star maker

Dream breaker

Soul taker

We're happy now

No matter how empty she felt, how much she wanted to run and hide, she knew she couldn't. She knew she'd never manage to leave the stage. It had been her home for years, the only place where nothing else mattered.

Here as I watch the time go by

How I'd like to sail away

Leaving all my past behind

But I know I'd only last for a couple of days

Here stands everything I thought I made

It's the only life I know

And I can't even call it my own

I've got no home, I belong to you

My star maker

Dream breaker

Soul taker

We're happy now

We're so happy now

A single tear fell down her cheek as she finished the last line, looking out into the empty auditorium.

**And that's it. Again, I know it was short, but the last chapter was longer than usual, so I hope it's acceptable. **

**Um, I would love it if you guys sent me PMs about something you would like to see in the story. A song, a tribute chapter, anything! There are no stupid suggestions ;)**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahe**


	16. The News

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say, but this isn't a new chapter. I'm afraid there are not going to be any more chapters. I know this might be sad news for some of you who have stuck with it this far, but I just don't have the time or imagination to keep going. I lost all ideas of what to do a while back, and as you've probably noticed I've been floating on quite thin plot, and minimal to no suspense. I'm glad I got to play around with your characters, and I would love to recieve some from you, if I decide to do this again (though next time I will be more selective, and it'll be better planned).

Good news is, I know a SYOC story you guys should totally submit a character for. It's by the very sweet LookImUpsideDown, and it's called "SYOC: The Glee Project". I think this seems like a great twist at the usual SYOC stories, and honestly guys, I would love for her (possibly him, I haven't asked) to get a chance to gett his started. She/he has not gotten enough characters, that is; he/she lacks a few of the contestants. I will most likely co-author it, and bring all my experience from this, that is, most of my mistakes will hopefully be gone. So, if you have an original and cool new perspective of one of the Glee project characters, og and submit, because it seems awesome. You don't need to have watched the Glee project, just look at pictures of the contestants (I'm sure you'll find them when you google The Glee Project, but make sure they're from season one), and write what comes to mind. Creativity is greatly appreciated, and a detailed form is awesome. If you're lazy, you might even take one of your already existing characters, and adjust them to fit the Glee project contestant.

Okay, enough chatter. Now go on and submit to his/her story! I would love for it to be a success, because the idea is awesome, and LookImUpsideDown seems like a really cool person. He/she's thinking about giving up on it, because he/she doesn't have enough characters. Please submit one!

Oh, and it would be awesome if you said I sent you ;)

Klainebows, klisses and a goodbye for now

Laiquahen


End file.
